Your Love
by AriCat-Hg
Summary: [Sasusaku Month 2017] Serie de One-shots inspirados en los prompts del mes Sasusaku. Rated K hasta M. Fluff, Romance, Comedy, Hurt-Comfort. En su mayoría AU: Alternative Universe, Canon verse y RTN. COMPLETED
1. Día 01: Primer Amor

**Sasusaku Month.**

 **Day 01: First Love.**

 **Summary:** SongFic! La noche anterior había sido una sin igual, y ahora que su cabeza comenzaba a asimilar, Sakura no pudo evitar sentir dos cosas; fortuna y miedo. Ella quería toda la atención de ese chico, quería ser la única para él.

 **Rated: K**

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción pertenece a Demi Lovato.

NA: Bendito Julio; El Mes Sasusaku esta aquí. Edición y corrección se harán después.

* * *

 **.You're My Only Shorty.**

.

.

.

La noche anterior había sido una locura. Sakura sentía su cabeza pulsar, sus ojos dolían y su estómago estaba incómodo. Incómodo como… tenía hambre pero temía vomitar. Asco de cruda. No volvía a tomar, _¡no volvía…!_

Y mientras gimoteaba de dolor e incomodidad, cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y evitando moverse lo menos posible, trató de retomar los recuerdos de la fiesta de la noche anterior.

La casa de Naruto. Siempre un relajo, pero ayer había sido demasiado. No quería ni saber la tremenda bronca que se llevaría Naruto cuando su madre se enterara. Recordó la música; pop de moda, resonando por todo el lugar. La sala llena de personas, y quien creería que el simplón de Naruto fuera tan popular. Botanas, comida y alcohol. Eso le volvió a incomodar el estómago. (No más brandy para ella. Jamás.)  
Personas bailando, personas discutiendo, personas retándose y riendo. Había sido divertido.

Recordaba la fachada de sus amigos; Ino siempre queriendo ser la reina del mundo, y como había terminado con su caro vestido lleno de vomito de Lee. A Shikamaru, inusualmente inmiscuido en una plática con la hermana mayor de Gaara, y como Naruto les tomaba el pelo diciéndoles si eran pareja. Sakura también quería saber. Chouji devorando todo, Kiba tratando de ligar con cualquier chica, la molesta de Karin quería llamar la atención de Sasuke…

 _¡Sasuke!_

De sopetón se sentó, y Sakura se arrepintió por tal brusco y rápido movimiento. Soltando una grosería, con su mano en su frente, volvió a recostarse. Una vez que el dolor pasó, sus pensamientos regresaron. _Sasuke,_ volvió a pensar sólo que esta vez sin la estupidez de levantarse.

Tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Incrédula ante los recuerdos que la asaltaron.

No podía ser cierto.

Sasuke. Guapo, frío e indiferente Sasuke. Él, que siempre podía hacer menos a alguien, quien podía congelarte con la mirada y reducirte a nada…

 _Se le había confesado_.

Ayer. En una fiesta de adolescentes ebrios. Frente a cualquiera que pudiera escucharlo. _Le había besado._ A Sakura. En los labios. Frente a todo mundo. ¡Y luego le había dicho que le gustaba!

Golpeó sus mejillas con ambas manos, regresando se su ensoñación, y tratando de razonar con su nublada y aun ebria mente. Había una mirada soñadora, sonrojo y corazón palpitante en ella. Sakura estaba… en éxtasis.

Los sueños se cumplen, cierto…

… _¿cierto?_ ¿Y si sólo fu un sueño? Espera, ¿Qué tan ebria había estado ayer?

Trató de recordar, pero una vez más, todo venía en trazos y borrosos momentos.

Recordó haber estado antes que nadie, pues había ayudado al anfitrión. Había recibido a muchos en la entrada, y conversado con otros tantos. También, había tomado de los dulces ponches que Kiba le había ofrecido, y haber bailado más de una vez con él e Ino.  
Recordaba que, en cierto punto, había estado riendo mucho, bailando demasiado y coqueteado otro poco con cualquiera que le diera una mirada.

Con sus mismas manos tapó sus ojos, arrepentida de sus actos de ayer, como si con eso los recuerdos o los eventos se borraran. _¡Qué pena!_

Luego, muchas cosas no habían sido claras; Naruto bailando, Hinata cantando, Ino besándose con quien sabe quién, Sakura enojada con Karin y Sasuke besándola a ella.

Pues sí, se había puesto algo intensa la fiesta de ayer.

Pero, ¡dejando esas cosas de lado! Lo importante; Sasuke. El beso. La confesión.

Con toda la delicadez y lentitud, trató de buscar su celular. Hizo una mueca de dolor al tener que levantarse y buscarlo. Vaya que esto era la muerte. Cuando por fin, _¡por fin!_ Lo encontró, tuvo algo de miedo. ¿Qué tal si había un mensaje de Sasuke donde le decía que lo de ayer era un error, que le olvidara, o que ya no la quería ver…?

 _¡Noooo…!_ Sakura era una adolescente, ¡su vida terminaría si él dejara de hablarle!

Estaba tentada a llamarle. O incluso un mensaje, lo que sea mientras Sasuke le dijera que sí…

Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero las notificaciones eran muchas e insistentes, igual que los mensajes de Ino. Los abrió, y sus ojos casi rebotan de su cara. Ahí, en la conversación que decía _'Ino-Pig'_ había muchas, muchas imágenes. Fotos de la noche anterior. Fotos de ella, donde se había capturado el momento en que Sasuke le había besado.

Miró detalladamente. Sasuke inclinado sobre ella, con su mano en su barbilla para levantar su cara. Sus ojos cerrados, mientras los de ella estaban abiertos de gran manera.

Suspiró. El beso se veía tan… _tierno_. Su corazón se hincó de ternura y suspiró. Sasuke le había besado tan dulce… o eso quería creer, porque no estaba muy segura. Pensó seriamente en imprimir esa foto y colgarla en la pared.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se recostó una vez más en su cama. Con su celular fuertemente sujeto de sus manos, colocado sobre su pecho.

Otro suspiro.

* * *

Una vez que se había recuperado de su grandiosa borrachera, se había duchado y arreglado. Los dulces pensamientos de hace un rato se habían ido por la ventana. Se encontraba sentada, algo ida en sus pensamientos.

 _¿Por qué lo había hecho_? Se cuestionaba cuales habían sido las razones por la que Sasuke había hecho eso. Se conocían desde la escuela elemental, habían sido amigos desde hace años. Ahora, ambos de dieciséis años… ¿Por qué hasta ahora? ¿Por qué ayer? Él sabía lo que ella sentía por él.

Otra incomodidad en su estómago. Tantas dudas y miedos crecían en ella. Seguro Sasuke también había estado ebrio. _¿Y si lo había hecho por una apuesta?_ Cualquier razonamiento lógico que Sakura quería darle a lo sucedido, sólo lograba dolerle el corazón.

* * *

"¿Por qué has estado evitándome?" sentía todo el peso del reproche en las palabras de Sasuke, y de manera automática pegó su espalda al casillero tras de ella.

"Yo no-" Su mirada le hizo callar. Sakura no podía verle a los ojos sin querer avanzársele y besarlo. Razón por la que, en efecto, le estuvo evitando. Alguien debería darle un premio, vaya que escabullirse, ignorar y correr de Sasuke Uchiha había sido toda una hazaña. La escuela había sido lo peor. Sakura le añoraba. No podía estar lejos de él, pero lo cierto es que tampoco quería que su corazón fuera roto, así como sus ilusiones.

Porque sentía que Sasuke le diría que no había nada. Que no iba a haber nada. Y no podía con eso.

"Sakura." Ahí estaba, la amenaza y molestia en su voz.

"Lo siento." No sabía que decir. Sólo esperaba que Sasuke no destrozara su corazón. Lo escuchó soltar aire, como si estuviera cansado.

"Esto es debido al beso." Ni siquiera era pregunta, pero ella sólo asintió. No veía lo que la mirada de él reflejaba.

"Es sólo que… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Ahí estaba, lo dijo. Levantó su mirada, temerosa de lo que iba a suceder.

Sasuke no respondió de inmediato, y Sakura asumió que para él era difícil rechazarla en los pasillos de la escuela.

"Que pregunta tan–" suspiró. "Creí que había quedado claro, cuando te dije…"

"Ah." Sakura se sonrojó de inmediato. No recordaba mucho, pero debía de estar muerta si olvidaba esas palabras _'Me gustas…'_ "pensé que… es que creí que no-"

"Lo dije enserio." Sakura se mordió el labio. ¡Sasuke le daba la mirada más tierna que jamás había visto en su rostro!

No pudo evitarlo, saltó. Colocando ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello y besándolo. Sasuke la tomó de inmediato, con sus manos en su cintura y sus labios respondiendo el contacto. Podían escuchar los chiflidos y risitas de las personas a su alrededor, pero no les importó.

* * *

Cuando se separaron, a Sakura no le importó en lo más mínimo que su cara mostrara una sonrisa boba. Estaba tan feliz. Tanto drama por nada, enserio.

"¿Puedo saber que te tomó tanto tiempo corresponder mi amor?"

Sasuke bufó, por la selección de sus cursis palabras. Sakura sólo sonrió con más ganas.

"Buscaba el momento adecuado."

"¿Oh? ¿Y una fiesta llena de alcohol y público te pareció lo mejor? Que romántico."

"Cierra la boca." Sakura podía ver, era un sonrojo en su cara.

"¡Ow! Sasuke-kun! Aunque, hay algo que sí quiero saber." Su tono bajo llamó la atención de Sasuke. "Quiero una garantía, de que esto es serio."

Porque había un poco de vulnerabilidad en sus palabras que hizo que Sasuke fuera él de nuevo. Había duda y miedo en sus ojos, y Sasuke sabía lo que era eso. Estos días con ella evitándolo, habían sido de lo peor.

Con una mano en su mejilla, y el contacto directo de sus ojos, Sasuke le sonrió un poco,

"Esto es de verdad. Tú eres mi única chica."

.

Porque Sakura había sido su primer amiga, su primer amor, ya ahora su primer y única chica.

.

.

.

* * *

NA: No es mi mejor trabajo, lo admito. Esto lo hice en dos horas, perdonen mi flojera. Es que hoy decidí que si participaría en el SSMonth, y ni tiempo tuve de escoger una buena trama, y con eso de que estoy retrasada un día, tengo que hacer el segundo día hoy, a mi no me gusta andar a las carreras, así que sí no subo todos los prompts... pues ya ni modo :v


	2. Día 02: Algo más

**Sasusaku Month.**

 **Day 02: Something More.**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Summary:** Road to Ninja AU. Una vez que había probado, no pensaba dejarla ir. Ella quiere negarlo, pero no podía evitar ser golpeada por este amor eléctrico.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción y letra pertenece a Borns.

 **NA:** Saben que cuando escribo en itálica es el pensamiento del personaje, hoy se presenta como un flashback. sólo para no confundir.

* * *

 **.Electric Love.**

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan," la tímida voz de Ino le llamaba. "Sasuke-kun te está mirando."

Sakura miró sobre su hombro, y frunció el ceño. La molestia fue instantánea ante la mirada nada discreta del idiota que Ino había mencionado. Con un gesto de disgusto, regresó su vista al frente y probó de su comida.

"¿Esta bien no invitarlo?" Ino parecía preocupada. Sakura se tensó un poco. A veces era un tanto molesto que su amiga fuera casi una santa.

"Hmp, no te preocupes, seguro que en cualquier momento llegará su ejército de novias."

Y dicho y hecho. Sakura ni siquiera tuvo que volver a mirar para saber que, de un momento a otro, la banda de chicas rabiosas de amor por el idol ( _idiota mujeriego_ ) le rodearon con alabanzas. Sakura sólo trató de ignorar los gritos y suspiros de amor. ¿Por qué no se van más lejos?

"¿Ves?"

"¡Sakura-chan!," su voz ahora sonaba alarmada.

"¿Qué?"

"Él, él viene-" Ino no tuvo tiempo de terminar su frase, ni de Sakura de mirar sobre su hombro, o que la advertencia llegara a ella, porque Sasuke ya estaba detrás.

Su pecho casi pegado a la espalda de ella, su aliento en su oído.

"Te he estado buscando, gatita." ¡Y su voz tan seductora! _O al menos él creía que lo era_. Sakura no lo pensó dos veces, y su puño fue a dar a la cara de Sasuke. Listo él, pues esquivó parte del impacto.

"¿Por qué mejor no vas a donde tu comunidad de tontas?"

"Oh, vamos, porque tan fría." Su brazo se posó en sus hombros, y Sakura trató de sacudírselo. "El otro día no estabas así." Sonrió con petulancia, y Sakura se levantó de su asiento, logrando un horrible chirrido.

Podía ver lo tensa que estaba. Con los puños apretados y el aura asesina que muchas veces la acompañaba. Sasuke, lejos de estar temeroso, estaba algo excitado, a decir verdad.

Lo normal era que Sakura le soltara otro golpe o insulto, ella nunca se quedaba callada cuando debía reprender a Sasuke, pero esta ocasión fue diferente. Salió del lugar, apenas despidiéndose de Ino y sin mirar a Sasuke.

Este, galán como siempre, le giñó un ojo a la tímida Ino y salió tras Sakura.

* * *

Caminaba con apuro, sin importarle que estuviera lloviendo y los aldeanos podían sentir el temblor del suelo. La hija del Cuarto Hokage no sólo era un prodigio, como era de esperar, pero también, al ser aprendiz de la Quinta Hokage, no era para nada extraño que ella tuviera aquella fuerza sobre humana.

Ah, y un carácter explosivo.

Usualmente le saludaban con sonrisas y buenos días, pero habían aprendido a no meterse en su camino cunado ella estaba molesta. Como ahora.

De igual manera, Sakura les habría pasado de largo. Demasiado ensimismada en sus pensamientos y en su enojo, ah, y en querer llegar a su hogar lo antes posible.

Sasuke sonrió, divertido por como ella estaba actuando. Sabía que Sakura estaba al tanto de que él iba detrás de ella, pero ni así Sakura quería dar a notar su existencia. Volvió a sonreír con sorna, pues vividos recuerdos llegaron a él.

Cuando ella llegó a su apartamento, y antes de que cerrara con fuerza, Sasuke ya había logrado entrar.

Veía su cara de molestia, y no necesitaba ser adivino para saber la santa de groserías que en su mente había. Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, él se acercó, demasiado como para ser considerado normal. Sakura sólo se removió incomoda, y a Sasuke le encantaba ver la faceta que ella no siempre daba a lucir.

A él le encantaba ella. Era como un dulce, aunque pretendiera ser una ruda, Sasuke sabía bien, siendo compañeros de equipo por toda la adolescencia, y estando cerca de ella toda una vida. Sakura era difícil de leer, siempre terca y agresiva, esquiva y orgullosa… dura e indiferente con él… pero Sasuke sabía la verdad de ella. Era dulce, y él quería probarla otra vez.

"¿Qué diablos quieres?" Le siseó, nada cómoda con la situación de estar en su casa a sola con este sin vergüenza. Necesitaba una manera de sacarlo de ahí. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue dar unos pasos lejos de él.

"Oh, pero gatita, ¿es qué acaso te incomoda mi presencia?"

"Me da asco tu presencia."

"Heh… no te vi muy asqueada el otro día, ¿sabes?"

 _¡Ugh!_

Ahí estaba lo que Sakura quería evitar. Que este idiota le lanzara a la cara lo que ella quería olvidar.

"Sabes, todas estas noches, mi mente no deja de recordar ese día." Y como mayor burla, Sasuke activo el sharingan, para recalar lo dicho. _Pervertido._

"Pues que bien que usaste el sharingan para grabar eso en tu mente enferma, porque lo que sucedió ese día fue un error, y créeme, yo no comento la misma falla dos veces." Su voz mostraba todo el enojo y desprecio que desesperadamente Sakura quería sentir.

Toda esa situación había sido un gran desliz.

 _Un momento de debilidad._

 _Había sido un día de lo más normal, cuando de pronto las ridícula attention whore de Hinata Hyuga es secuestrada por un raro de la luna. Menma se siente con el deber de rescatarla y Sakura se ve obligada a ayudarlo. Con el tonto de Shikamaru y Sai. Fue una suerte que salieran vivos de ese lugar. Y habría sido más fácil si el idiota de Sasuke hubiera estado para ayudarles, pero no… Charasuke estaba en alguna aldea con alguna zorra._

 _Pero al parecer no fue así, él también ayudó para detener que parte de la luna que caía a la tierra no impactaran. Había buscado, rescatado y defendido al padre de la attention whore, y por ende había resultado herido._

 _Todo este caos por aquella damisela en apuros, que, cabe mencionar, sacó provecho de la situación, pues al terminar todo, logró engatusar a Menma. Sakura estaba resentida. A ella le gustaba Menma, y no podía creer que…_

 _No podía creer que su corazón no doliera al enterarse que ellos se casarían._

 _¿No se supone que, cuando amas a alguien, y esta persona no será tuya, debas de sentir un gran dolor? ¿O era sólo que Sakura era inmune a esos sentimientos?_

 _No entendía como era que sólo un poco de enojo se había apoderado de ella. ¿Dónde estaba la tristeza, la envidia, el dolor y el sufrimiento?_

 _Con Menma no._

 _Pero al enterarse de que el bueno para nada, arrogante y mujeriego había arriesgado su vida, que estaba en mal estado, Sakura sintió una incomodidad en su pecho. La molestia que Charasuke siempre le provocaba. Los sentimientos más intensos; furia, molestia, preocupación, ira, celos…_

 _Todo era un vil saco de horribles emociones provocadas por él, por su sonrisa que le regalaba a todas las chicas, por su descaro de coquetería, por su desvergüenza de insinuársele a Sakura cada que podía, pero nunca hacía nada más que eso…_

 _Sus pensamientos confusos la llevaron al bar, y de ahí, a la casa del sinvergüenza de Charasuke._ Sorpresa, sorpresa _, al llegar y ver que estaba solo. Sakura casi esperaba ver cualquier chica ahí, o alguna orgía._

 _"¿Sakura? Que-" tan sorprendido estaba él, que ni su estúpido sobrenombre utilizó. A Sakura le chocaba cuando le decía_ gatita'

..

 _"Menma se va a casar, con esa…" Sasuke le había invitado a pasar, y Sakura dijo eso cuando estuvo sentada en su sala. Extrañamente esperaba ver preservativos tirados, ropa interior de mujer, basura o alcohol pero era un lugar muy limpio. Había fotografías en las paredes, y en muchas de esas, Sakura aparecía. Había floreros con muchos ramos de rosas rojas. Sakura odiaba las rosas rojas. "Él se va a casar…"_

 _Escuchó como la lluvia caía con fuerza, escuchaba relámpagos que iluminaban la noche. Sakura sentía como la lluvia enfriaba el ambiente, pero sabía bien que era Sasuke quien, tenso, le provocaba escalofríos._

 _"Estas muy dolida, ¿eh?" No había sonrisa coqueta, no estaba el relajado Charasuke que Sakura conocía._  
 _Sasuke estaba tenso, molesto y trataba de controlar sus emociones. Era algo raro en él. Algo que sólo salía a traslucir cuando él y Menma se enfrentaban, o cuando Sakura demostraba mucho interés en el otro chico._

 _"Siento algo aquí." Sakura puso su mano en su pecho. "Una inquietud, un dolor…"_ pero no es por Menma. _Era por el chico que estaba dolorosamente cerca de ella._

 _"Heh… y has venido conmigo para buscar consuelo." Ahí estaba otra vez, Charasuke. Con los brazos abiertos, invitándola._

 _Sakura ni estaba ebria, apenas si había llegado a probar el sake que había pedido. Por lo cual, sus acciones fueron puramente bajo su razonamiento._

 _Se acercó a él, y posó sus labios en los suyos, delgados y masculinos. Fue hasta que tuvo ese contacto que supo lo mucho que los había ansiado. A Sasuke le tomó desprevenido que ella hiciera lo que él le insinuaba. No había esperado que ella lo hiciera._

 _El contacto, su primer contacto con ella, había sido como probar un relámpago de una botella. La sensación de hormigueo cada que realizaba el chidori, pero más fuerte, más caluroso, más intenso, recorriendo su cuerpo. Había ansiado tanto estar así con ella, que, con gusto y experiencia, correspondió ese beso._

 _A decir verdad le dolía que ella le usara para calmar su despecho, Sasuke siempre había estado celoso de la atención que Sakura tenía por su compañero Menma, pero Sakura nunca había hecho caso de su interés en ella. Y ahora que la tenía aquí, no quería dejarla ir._

.

.

"¿Y bien? ¿Quieres repetir lo del otro día?" su voz burlona la trajo al presente. Ella aventó esa breve memoria, lejos.

Sakura cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, y desvió la mirada. Sasuke rió divertido. Haría lo que fuera por conseguir el amor de ella.

"Eso no fue nada. Un simple beso, estaba ebria, despechada, pudo ser cualquiera, no te sientas importante."

Sasuke se encaminó hasta ella, Sakura sin quererlo, retrocedió. Se veía amenazante, no estaba esa sonrisa de siempre, sólo había emociones oscuras y peligrosas en sus ojos. Sakura sintió temor. No a que le lastimara, él jamás lo haría, pero si temor de otro tipo.

El mismo miedo de aceptar que Sasuke lograba hacer que su corazón golpeara contra su pecho como la lluvia en el suelo. Que cada día que pasaba, Sakura recreaba en su mente ese beso. Esas sensaciones, este amor eléctrico que temía no poder suprimir.

"Me voy a asegurar de que nadie se te acerque." él era posesivo. "Tú vas a querer más."

Él se había agachado un poco, su cara tan cerca de la de ella, sus alientos encontrándose, y esos horribles sentimientos. Fue doloroso el tiempo que transcurrido hasta que Sakura, desesperada, tomó sus labios con los de ella.

Sentía esa corriente eléctrica por su cuerpo, sentía esa necesidad. Con cada movimiento desesperado de sus labios, con cada roce Sakura necesitaba más.

Porque estos sentimientos eran algo más que simples emociones negativas.

.

.

.

* * *

NA: Review si te gusto la historia. Siempre quise escribir un RTN, charasuke es tan sexy, y sakura tsundere...


	3. Día 03: Química

**Sasusaku Month.**

 **Day 03: Chemistry.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Summary:** Road to Ninja AU. Sí su cuerpo pudiera hablar, diría que lo quiere todo de él, tomarlo, más profundo. Donde el sudor, el amor y las caricias lo eran todo. Si su cuerpo pudiera decir algo, sería que lo único que desea es a él.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción y letra pertenece a Demi Lovato.

 **Advertencia:** Intento de lemon.

 **NA:** Edición y corrección se harán después.

* * *

 **.Body Say.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todo fue por culpa de una misión de seducción. Durante mucho tiempo le fue negado a Sakura este tipo de misiones, uno; por ser aprendiz del entonces Hokage a cargo, y dos; ser la hija del héroe de la aldea y Cuarto Hokage. Y estaba bien, porque Sakura en realidad no tenía mente (ni estomago) para ese tipo de misiones.

Pero fue hasta hace poco donde sus habilidades eran necesarias. Ninja médico, experta en pociones y con una exótica belleza.

Sakura era la mejor candidata.

Y la única, al parecer. Mientras que la attention whore de Hinata estaba de luna de miel con Menma, Ino era demasiado tímida y para para estas misiones, Tenten demasiado torpe, Sakura era la única ninja élite para el trabajo.

Estaba bien. Tenía confianza en sí, sabía que la misión sería un éxito sin siquiera tener que ser tocada por el objetivo.

Y así habría sido, de no ser por el idiota de Charasuke.

Sólo de recordarle, el enojo volvía a Sakura.

El idiota, debía de estar vigilando en las sombras, atento a cualquier problema. Pero no, _¡no!_ Estaba lejos, coqueteando con cualquier chica.  
Sakura había sido demasiado confiada, había sido víctima de una poción. No era nada que ella no pudiera arreglar, pero lo cierto es que su chakra había sido drenada en gran parte. Para cuando ella había recibido una bofetada de uno de los bandidos, Sasuke estaba ahí. Furioso y con sed de sangre.

Desde que Sakura se había besado con Sasuke, este se había vuelto territorial. Posesivo con ella. No de manera enferma, pero no permitía que Sakura fuera dañada.

.

* * *

Después del fracaso de misión, el regreso a la aldea había sido peor. Ella gritándole, reprochándole por actuar así, por no darle prioridad a la misión. Y él, molesto por la estupidez de ella.

"¡Deja de comportarte como si fuera tuya! ¡Hemos tenido sexo, y qué! ¡Eso no significa nada, deja de actuar todo macho, y mejor vete a buscar una de tus tant-!"

La mano en su cintura era pesada, su aliento salía demasiado rápido, mostrado su enojo y desesperación. Sus ojos rojos, con las aspas girando con rapidez, le indicaba a Sakura lo exaltado que estaba, así como las emociones que traspiraban.

"Eres mía." Había cierto deje de desesperación en su voz, y Sakura no sabía sí lo decía para ella, o para convencerse a sí mismo.

"¿Quién lo dice?" le dijo entre dientes apretados. Ella no era posesión de nadie. No era un objeto, mucho menos de alguien como él.

"Tu cuerpo."

Y eso le dejó sin habla.

.

* * *

Ahora, varios días después, seguía lidiando con aquella verdad.

Si antes su terror era las emociones que sentía por esta excusa de hombre, su cuerpo, las reacciones, la química que había entre ellos, eso le dejaba aún más turbada.

.

Era la peor situación en la que ella se encontraba. Era una Kunoichi, el control sobre sus sentimientos, sobre su la reacciones de su cuerpo era algo para lo que fue entrenada, y le frustraba que Sasuke llegara a su casa, con una sonrisa llena de secretos y promesas, desvistiéndola con los ojos probándola con la boca… que ella, su cuerpo, con anhelo y gusto se dejara llevar.

Si fuera decisión de ella, le rechazaría. Lo mantendría lejos.

Si estuviera en su poder, le acallaría esas excitantes emociones.

Pero sabía que si su cuerpo decía algo más, le buscaría una y otra vez, y le inquietaba lo que este expresaba.

.

* * *

.Estaba en el borde. Ya no podía negar lo que su corazón y cuerpo le pedían-

Cuando él la besaba con pasión, cuando esa corriente eléctrica le atravesaba el cuerpo y el calor le nublaba la mente, Sakura dejaba de pensar. Su cuerpo actuaba ante la química que, innegablemente, existía en ellos. Era algo que siempre se negaba, desde que fueron asignados al mismo equipo, cuando pasaban tiempo juntos, cuando ella, buscaba cualquier excusa para no fijarse en el poder que Sasuke Uchiha tenía en ella. ¿Por qué?

Era miedo.

No quería aceptar estar enamorada de una persona como Charasuke. Descarado, mujeriego…

Y sobre todo por el deseo tan grande que en ella provocaba.

.

* * *

Su boca era insistente, cruel, siempre susurrando obscenidades en su oído, contra su cuello, en su pecho, entre sus piernas.

Las tardes de complementación física pasaron a ser cotidianas, a ser constantes y cada vez más ardientes. Nunca era aburrido o sencillo. Sasuke le gustaba tomarla por detrás, hacerla suya en el hospital donde trabajaba. Le producía placer marcarla, dejarle mordidas y chupetones en el cuello, la espalda y cualquier punto que fuera visible. Era rudo, era atrevido e insaciable.

"¿Te gusta así?" Soplaba en su oreja, mientras los movimientos de su cadera eran cada vez más rápidos. Sakura apenas si podía hacer un sonido coherente. Las manos de Sasuke eran posesivas, eran duras, y era las únicas que ella quería sentir.

Sakura apenas si pudo asentir, retraída en el placer de sus embestidas. Sasuke sonreía con vanidad.

Tener a Sakura bajo de él, tan vulnerable y perdida. Con lágrimas en sus ojos, sonrojo permanente y gemidos saliendo de su boca. Él era el único que podía verla así. El único que podía disfrutar de la vista. Activaba su kekkei genkai; el sharingan era algo siempre presente en estas escapadas de placer. Para Sasuke, nunca iba a haber algo tan bello como Sakura cuando llegaba al orgasmo.

.

Cada vez se salía más de control. Donde sea que estuvieren, sin importar la compañía, cada que sus ojos se encontraban, sabían, sabían que iba a suceder después.

"Puedes tocarme con manos lentas y suaves." Ella jugaba el papel de dominadora. Sin prenda alguna, apoyada sobre sus rodillas, él recostado debajo de ella, con sus manos doliendo de la necesidad de tomarla como él quería. La mirada de Sakura era clara; el mando lo tenía ella.

Acatando su orden, sus manos se posaron en sus muslos, subiendo hasta su cadera. Era tal como ella se lo pedía; lento. Tocando y saboreando lo que sólo era suyo. Provocando pequeños escalofríos en ese cuerpo femenino, y sintiéndose más duro con cada segundo.

Sakura necesitaba sentirlo, el sudar de placer y gritar su nombre. Sujetarse de él y rogar por más.

.

A Sakura poco le duraba el placer de ser ella quien dictara y dirigiera el juego. Sasuke, siempre, con esa apariencia de conquistador y caballeroso con las mujeres, era cruel y dominante con ella. Cuando sus manos dejaron de trazar lentas caricias, le tomaron por la cintura y la empujó de espaldas. Entrando en ella sin aviso previo, sin cerciorase si ella estaba lo suficientemente húmeda para recibirlo sin dolor… _es un desconsiderado,_ pensaba Sakura, _sólo pensando en su propio placer._

"Ambos sabemos que, gatita, tu siempre me recibes ansiosa y lista."

Esa estúpida sonrisa, ese asqueroso sobrenombre, Sakura rabiaba que le llamara así, y castigándole, regresándole la molestia, mordía la mano que acariciaba su mejilla. El enfado y momentáneo dolor se reflejó en él, pero no le daba a Sakura lo que quería, porque su sonrisa era mayor, y llevándose a la boca su propia mano, lamió la sangre de la herida provocada.

"Si tanto quieres a una de tus zorras, ve a buscarla." La frustración de que él no le permitiera llegar al orgasmo, la molestia de que le llamará así, de que jugara con ella, sólo lograban que Sakura estuviera enfurecida.

Sasuke no le permitió levantarse, y sujetando ambas manos se recostó contra ella. Se posicionó de nuevo y mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las de ella, le penetró de nuevo.

.

Su ritmo era distinto. Sus besos eran con reverencia y gran afecto, sus roces suaves y lentos. Le estaba haciendo el amor. Sus ojos rojos, grabando cada detalle de su rostro, cada gemido expulsado de sus labios. Su boca, probando su cuello, curando su piel en lugar de marcarla.

El que sus cuerpos sudados, moviéndose en perfecta sincronía era asombroso. ¿Quién creía que ellos fueran capaces de tal perfección?

No iban a negar, el placer que obtenía cada que se daban más. Para Sakura, el delicioso y prohibido sabor de él, cuando le complacía con sus labios y lengua. Cuando su miembro simulaba una penetración en su boca, llenándola, ansiándole tenerlo dentro de su feminidad.

Era irracional para un ninja élite como ella, el perderse en el calor de las sabanas con Sasuke, aquel que siempre estaba rodeado de mujeres. Aquel cuya experiencia complementaba su inocencia y curiosidad de explorar más. De sentir más.

.

Para Sasuke, desde que probó los labios de Sakura por primera vez, en lo profundo de su ser, sabía que necesitaba más. Que besos inocentes no serían lo único que su boca probaría. El dulce néctar de ella era una adición. Le degustaba con su boca, su lengua recorriendo lugares que nadie jamás podrá visto. Lograba hacer que ella se retorciera de placer, que sus manos, siempre con un poder destructivo y de sanación, se colgaran con desesperación a él. Marcando su espalda y sus hombros. Rogando por más.

"¡Por favor!" Sollozaba ella. Más duro, más rápido.

Era demasiado. Ella era orgullosa y altanera. Nunca le pediría nada a nadie. Sólo Sasuke podía derrumbar su imagen y convertir sus piernas en gelatina mientras le arrancaba lloroso _'por favor'._

Él disfrutaba del espectáculo. De verla a su mereced, de llenarla por completo y amarla de la manera que podía.

.

Sakura no podía contener las lágrimas. Su corazón se hundía por tanto afecto, por tanto amor.

Su cuerpo ardía por tanta química entre ellos, explotando en lo más profundo, liberándose en cada gemido y susurro de sus nombres.

Sakura sabía que su mente luchaba ante lo innegable, que gritaba no a Sasuke. Que sus emociones eran enormes y cálidas, y sabía que si su cuerpo hablara, diría que lo aceptaba, que ansiaba a Sasuke como nunca a nadie. Su cuerpo diría la verdad. Lo mostraba cada que ella devolvía las caricias y aceptaba las de él. Salvajes o tiernas ansiaba todo de él.

Todo lo que deseaba de él.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Llorando porque ustedes saben que lo mio es el bromance, incluso el angst me sale mejor! lo cierto es que pedí ayuda para este tema del sexo. Dios, que pena que escribí eso. xD.

Sí este one-shot te gustó, ¡no dudes en comentar! y sí el one-shot fue un asco, díganmelo ;v


	4. Día 04: Apóyate en mi

**Sasusaku Month.**

 **Day 04: Lean on me**

 **Rated: K**

 **Summary:** Wonder Woman Modern AU. La mayoría de las chicas usan maquillaje, ropa cara y su mayor problema es no gustar de su cuerpo. Sakura no, Sasuke podía notar. Desde el primer día que la vio.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. Diálogos y situaciones son de la película Wonder Woman, de la cual uso con fines de entretenimientos sin lucro alguno.

 **NA:** Desde hace mucho que quería un fic de super héroes. Además, la mujer maravilla me dejo con muchos sentimientos. Esta es la primer parte de Wonder Woman Sasusaku AU. Es probable que esta historia se modifique. Edición y corrección se hará después.

* * *

 **.Most Girls.**

.

.

.

"Y dime, capitán, ¿Qué clase de artefacto es esto?"

"Se le llama teléfono móvil. Las personas lo usan para comunicarse, manda-"

"Pero, tu y yo ya nos comunicamos, así" con sus codos en la mesita, se acercó más a él y le miro a la cara. "¿no es extraño?" refiriéndose al artefacto.

Sasuke podría hacer un comentario obvio y poco tolerante, pero la sonrisa honesta y sincera de la chica frente a él le detuvo. Ella veía las cosas de manera tan clara, sin filtros o perjuicios.

"Cuando alguien está lejos, y no pude estar en un lugar tanto tiempo, es muy útil."

"¿Cómo mensajes mediante halcones?"

"Más rápido."

"Vaya." Encantada, miraba cada detalle del teléfono de Sasuke, y este no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

Esta chica, mujer, era toda una sorpresa.

Desde el momento que la avioneta de Sasuke falló, cayendo al mar y dejándolo inconsciente, creyó haber muerto y llegar al paraíso. No era que él fuera creyente de esas cosas, pero entre la picazón del agua que había tragado, la irritación del humo de su avioneta, y el golpe en la cabeza, era más que seguro que estuviera alucinando Fue así que, al creer ser salvado por una sirena, para luego ver un ángel, con la sonrisa más bella que nunca vio en una mujer, Sasuke bendecía su entrada al cielo.

Y era más coherente que la verdad.

Porque la verdad era que, él, Sasuke Uchiha, capitán y piloto de las fuerzas armadas, había atravesado una especie de portal, llegando a una isla paraíso llena de bellas guerreras amazonas, rescatado por una de ella, y encerrado por las demás, con un guillotina pendiendo de su cabeza. Creía que en cualquier momento despertaría, que tal vez había estado muy ebrio, o que había sido atrapado por el enemigo y había sido torturado hasta dejarlo loco.

Pero no era posible que su mente fuera tan imaginativa para crear toda esta historia.

El cielo y los ángeles palidecían a un lado de todo esto.

Al lado de la mujer frente a él, cualquier cosa era incolora.

Desde su extravagante y largo cabello rosa, sus grandes e inocentes ojos. Sasuke nunca había visto un verde así, con reflejos brillantes. Su delgada figura, debajo de esa armadura con aspecto ligero, protegiendo su torso y acentuando sus caderas. Dejaba a la vista sus largas piernas y delgados hombros. Sasuke había visto a muchas chicas con menos ropa, era común en su sociedad, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron por primera vez en Sakura con su vestimenta de guerra, había sentido la urgencia de mirar, y el pensamiento de que no era correcto.

"¿Para que es esto?" Su voz curiosa le trajo al presente, y mientras Sakura jugueteaba con las aplicaciones de su teléfono, encendió la cámara y un flashazo le cegó. Soltó su teléfono, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras un gemido de incomodidad escapó de sus labios. En ese momento, Sasuke no evitó la sonrisa divertida en su cara.

.

* * *

"Siento que no me estas tomando enserio."

"Te tomo tan enserio como me es posible."

"Deberías esforzarte más."

"Y tu deberías llamar menos la atención." Señaló con delicadez y paciencia fingida.

Y es que, no le culpen por tratar a la pobre chica así, pero cuando se está en medio de las congestionadas calles de Londres, usando una armadura, con una espada colgado de su espalda y un gran escudo asegurado en su plateados brazaletes de que llevaba en su muñeca, como si fuera un simple bolso, no era algo que podía pasar desapercibido.

En más de una ocasión alguien les había parado para pedir una foto. Sasuke le había jaloneado, apresurándola, pero Sakura, tan amable y servicial, aceptaba la petición. Era irritante la disposición de la chica ante cualquier extraño. La suerte era que las personas creían que la chica estaba haciendo algún tipo de cosplay.

Negando con la cabeza, Sasuke decidió que la única manera de no dejar que ella se distrajera, y atrajera más atención, era tomarle de las manos y sacarla de ahí.

.

* * *

"¿Cómo es que pueden usar este tipo de ropa?

Sasuke decidió que lo primero, y más importante que hacer era que Sakura usara un atuendo menos extravagante, y más común. Le había llevado a una boutique, y ya llevaban bastante tiempo ahí.

Saliendo de probador, con un vestido oscuro, entallado, ella lucía incomoda. Gracioso, porque le tapaba más que su armadura.

"Es bastante común para las mujeres querer usar ese tipo de ropa."

"Pero es demasiado difícil de moverse en él. Siento como si estuviera vendada de todos lados."

La mayoría de las mujeres no busca un vestido para dar patadas voladoras." Ella le miro como si acabara de decir lo más ilógico. "Deberías probarte otro, entonces."

Había perdido la cuenta de las prendas que ella había usado. Sasuke odiaba ir de compras, más con una chica. Sakura era algo refrescante, pero no hacia menos aburrido este paseo de ropa.

Su decisión final fue lo que para ella era más cómodo. Una blusa roja larga, sin mangas, y un short negro, además de uno simple par de tenis negros. Cuando ella probó las zapatillas juró nunca usar algo tan incómodo y peligroso. A Sasuke le daba igual.

"Debes de quitarte eso." Señaló a la tirara dorada que llevaba en su frente. Al principio Sakura parecía recia a hacerlo, pero accedió. A Sasuke le llamó la atención el singular rombo morado que se explayaba en medio de su frente, pero no hizo comentario al respecto. Aun no estaba totalmente listo a saber más de increíble mundo que era la existencia de Sakura. Moviendo un poco su fleco de lado usando su mano, Sasuke quedo satisfecho con el resultado. Su aspecto ya no era tan llamativo, además, las chicas hoy en día se ponían tatuajes donde sea.

..

.

"Ahora el único llamativo aquí eres tú." Le dijo divertida. Sasuke miró su propia vestimenta reflejada en un vitral de las tiendas. Llevaba una larga gabardina negra, y su demás ropa también era oscura. Sakura se puso a su lado, sonriendo a sus reflejos.

Era chocante la imagen que daban. Ella vistiendo algo tan simple y común, mientras que él se veía reservado y misterioso, y que a pesar de esto, parecían encajar muy bien.

Ella, ocultando un increíble poder y perseverancia bajo su imagen. Él, tratando desesperadamente de no mostrar sus miedos escondidos tras su imagen de seguridad.

* * *

A pesar de que Sakura era bastante inocente para el mundo en el que Sasuke vivía, esta mujer era muy idealista. Para ella sólo había de dos; o blanco o negro. No podía entender que, a veces, las personas no podían ser siempre buenas, que había más allá de querer hacer el bien, y hacerlo de verdad. Tantas cosas de por medio, economía, sociedad, religión, ambición y guerras. Las personas eran egoístas, las personas no eran puras. Pero ella no aprecia entender. Sasuke le había dado largas de llevarla al campo de concentración donde los enemigos planeaban desatar una gran guerra, ella decía que el enemigo se encontraba ahí, y aunque Sasuke creía la increíble realidad que esta mujer era; súper fuerza, pura inocencia, fuertes creencias y noble corazón, había visto la isla y las amazonas, aun así no podía creer cuando ella decía que todos los problemas del mundo eran causado por un dios griego.

Toda esta fantasía debía tener un límite. No había racionalidad en tantos cuentos.

Por eso, sólo le decía que muy pronto la llevaría a donde quería ir, pero él tenía cosas más importantes que atender. Esto no era un acto de beneficencia, Sasuke era capitán, se infiltró como piloto en las líneas enemigas para obtener información. Información que debía ser entregada a sus superiores para así idear un plan y detener esta guerra antes de que empezara.

Le había pedido a Sakura, casi rogado, que le esperara afuera del salón donde se estaba llevando a cabo una muy importante reunión.

Y aun sabiendo cómo era esta mujer, no debió extrañarle saber que entró tras de él. Inmiscuyéndose en los asuntos de los cuales ella no era partidaria, de los cuales ella no tenía conocimiento.

Los presentes se habían alterado. ' _¿Quién era esa mujer que opinaba y hablaba de dioses de la guerra?'_

Sasuke sentía que ese día perdería su trabajo. Y tal vez hasta la vida.

"¡Es una espía!"

"¿Que hace es mujer aquí?"

"¡Capitán Uchiha, de donde saco a esta mujer!"

Sasuke la retenía, tomándole de los hombros, tratando de hacerle razonar y que le dejara sacarla. Los insultos y las discusiones se hacían presentes, Sakura hablaba y replicaba.

Para ella era impensable la manera en que estas personas hablaban de esta guerra como si fuera una cosa de menor importancia. ¿Cómo ellos, lideres, personas con poder para solucionar, no hacían nada? Se cruzaban de brazos y negaba el plan de Sasuke para evitar y terminar con todo. ¿Es que acaso no les importaban las demás personas?

"Su bienestar, su vida… inocentes sufriendo porque ustedes son unos cobardes, sentado aquí, seguros… mientras guerreros, solados defienden a los inocentes, mientras niños sufren… ¿Cómo puede ser así?" dejaba su alma con cada palabra, sufrimiento por las personas que no conocía, desesperación. ¿Por qué los humanos eran indiferentes?

Las lágrimas de impotencia salían de sus ojos. ¿Cómo podían ser tan insensibles y desinteresados'

 _¿Por qué los humanos eran así?_

* * *

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

Ella no respondió, sólo mantenía su mirada frente a la vista que el departamento de Sasuke le brindaba. La ciudad. Veía edificios, espectaculares, autos, un millar de personas preocupadas en sus propios asuntos, ajenos a lo que pasaba en otro país.

Sintió un picor en la garganta. Llevo su mano a su pecho.

 _¿Cómo es que seres tan extraordinarios, vivan de esta manera?_

Sasuke se acercó a ella, observándola. Ella no despegaba la vista del cristal.

"Quiero ir ahí, Sasuke." Ella no se lo estaba pidiendo.

"¿Por qué te empeñas en esto? No era reproche, no había falsa cortesía o poca paciencia. Sasuke quería entender las razones de esta mujer frente a él. Tan diferente, tan contradictoria. Con una fuerza capaz de destrozar un edificio, pero con un alma tan pura.

Sakura giró su cuerpo, estando frente a él. En sus ojos seguía mostrándose la amabilidad de su corazón puro, pero eso no fue lo que llamó más a Sasuke. Su contundente voluntad. La confianza y las promesas no dichas.

"Si nadie más defenderá el mundo, entonces juro hacerlo yo." Desde que la había conocido, el poco tiempo que llevaba con ella, esa fue la primera vez que pudo observar a la verdadera princesa de las amazonas.

Sus miradas conectadas, compartiendo temores y juramentos. Decisiones tomadas.

"Entonces cuenta conmigo."

.

.

.

* * *

Pues, vi la película y la ame, pero no recordaba con exactitud los diálogos, así que esto es una secuencia de momentos entre ellos dos.


	5. Día 05: Sangre, Sudor y Lágrimas

**Sasusaku Month**

 **Day 05: Blood, Sweat and Tears.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Summary:** Wonder Woman AU. Justo como se había predicho, pero no era menos fácil. ¿Cuál era el punto si no se podía cambiar? En tierra de nadie, enseñanzas que el amor deja, e incluso si es difícil, ella lo logrará. Cada suspiro era una plegaria.  
Para ser humano…

 **Disclaimer** : La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción es interpretada por Sia y letra fue escrita por Rick Nowels, Florence Welch. Diálogos y situaciones son de la película Wonder Woman, de la cual uso con fines de entretenimientos sin lucro alguno.

 **Advertencia:** Contiene spoilers de Wonder Woman. Y el capítulo es muuuuuuuy largo.

 **NA:** Pues volví a ver la pelicula. TnT Edición y corrección se hará después.

* * *

 **.To Be Human.**

.

.

.

 _¿Si Sakura hubiera sabido cómo iba a terminar todo, aun así habría continuado…?_

 _Los sacrificios en la guerra siempre son muy altos, ¿había valido todo?_

 _Para ser humano…_

.

.

* * *

Sus pies se hundían en el fango. El cielo era gris y el humo de la pólvora dañaba sus pulmones. Escuchaba a lo lejos cañones, a lo cerca el llanto de bebés, y los gritos de los soldados.

Cuando había llegado a Inglaterra había creído que era un sitio feo: nublado, húmedo y frío. Pero ahora, Sakura no tenía palabras para describir esta tierra olvidada por dios.

Quería ayudar a los demás, a cualquiera que lo necesitara, pero su compañía le urgía a seguir.

El lugar de la base de los soldados aliados, era ruinas. Túneles y caminos escondidos en la tierra. Hombres en uniforme cargando armas, escudándose, disparando. Escuchaba tan imponentes ruidos como si de la caída del cielo se tratara.

"Son misiles." Le había dicho Sasuke.

Él se mostraba frío. Su mente fija en dos cosas; sobrevivir y detener esto.

Él no se detenía por nadie, pero Sakura no podía hacer eso.

"Tenemos que seguir, el lugar al que nos dirigimos está a un día de distancia, si-"

"No quiero dejar estas personas así. Están sufriendo,-" era ruego en su voz. ¿Por qué era tan indiferente?

"Entiendo. Pero es más importa-"

"¡Como puedes decir eso!"

"¡Es tierra de nadie, Sakura ningún hombre puede hacer nada! Este batallón lleva un año y no han avanzado. ¡Hay soldados enemigos con ametralladoras, no es posible!" ¿Porque ella no entendía que esto estaba más allá de sus manos?

"¿Entonces no haremos nada?" La decepción estaba en su voz.

"Ya estamos haciendo algo." La tomó del brazo. "Enserio, sólo-no podemos salvar a todos en esta guerra."

Sus palabras chocaban en ella.

El tiempo fue tan lento. Ella se deshizo de su agarre y caminó hacia el lado contrario que él, deshaciéndose del enorme abrigo que escondía su armadura. Soltando su largo cabello, oculto gran una trenza, colocando su tiara; el rumbo púrpura orgullosamente en su frente brilló.

"No, pero es lo que yo voy a hacer."

Caminado, todos mirándola incrédulos. _¡Que alguien detenga a esa mujer! ¡Cometía suicido!_

"¡Sakura!" Porque necesitaba tenerla a salvo. Sasuke necesitaba que ella no se lastimara.

Caminó hacia el enemigo. Con valentía, sin miedo y con la fe en el mundo. Los disparos no se hicieron esperar, pero a ella no le alteraba.

Con un movimiento de su muñeca, las balas rebotaban de sus brazaletes. A lo lejos un grito de guerra se escuchó y los disparos no le detuvieron el paso.

Sasuke no dejó pasar la oportunidad que se presentaba, ella les estaba haciendo un camino libre para avanzar. Los soldados le siguieron.

Usaba su escudo para protegerse de los disparos. Las balas lucían como centenares de estrellas chocando contra ella. El humo, la tierra, el cielo gris era lo único que se veía.

Granadas, explosivos, gritos rezumbaban por el lugar. En esa tierra de nadie, donde una mujer detenía a un centenar, liderando a los soldados hacia lo que, por primera vez, sería una victoria.

El enemigo no podía hacer nada. Esa mujer, tan fuerte, parecía volar. Era inmune a todo, era más rápida, más ágil que nadie. Corría de un lugar a otro, en ese pueblo que había sido prisionero por el enemigo.

…..

Soldados en cada edificio, no eran lucha para la princesa de Themyscira

Sasuke sólo podía darles órdenes a sus hombres, haciendo caso de los avisos de Sakura, de la brecha que ella era capaz de hacer.

Tratando de seguirla, porque a pesar de que sabía que era más probable que él no sobreviviera, aún tenía preocupación por ella. Y si era capaz de ayudarla en cualquier cosa, lo haría.

Disparaba. Pensaba en una estrategia. Su cuerpo actuaba por instinto, guiado por la adrenalina.

Estaba rodeada por el enemigo. Parecía ser una plazuela desierta. Usaba su látigo para derribar y atrapar al enemigo. Lanzándolos en el aire. Ella era tan fuerte como para ser capaz de arrojar una camioneta, y Sasuke sabía eso. Aun así, hacía lo posible para cuidar su espalda.

El francotirador era un problema. Dese un alto edificio disparaba sin piedad. Y cuando Sakura saltó contra el edifico, concentrado su poder en su puño, este se vino abajo. En tantos pedazos, destrozos.

Humo, tierra...

Todo era rodeado por la niebla. Las personas comenzaban a salir de sus escondites, incrédulos de lo que habían presenciado. La veneraban.

Esa mujer con la fuerza de mil hombres.

Esa mujer que los había liberado.

Bajo sus pies, a metros de distancia, podía escuchar las palabras de alivio y agradecimientos.

Tan pequeños y frágiles eran los humanos. Sentía calor en su pecho antes las palabras de agradecimiento y alivio.

Sentía, sabía que sería capaz de liberarlos a todos.

Ella pararía está guerra.

….

* * *

Era cálido. Como las personas de ese lugar celebraba por esta pequeña victoria. Les había habían liberado. No serían esclavos.

El ambiente era un de esperanza. Sakura se sentía contenta de haber contribuido. Y aunque Sasuke seguía enfocado en seguir el plan, en ir a los cuarteles principales para detener al general a cargo que desarrollaba una arma muy peligrosa.

"Todo esto es gracias a ti." Le dijo con orgullo. Había esperanza.

"Es gracias a todos."

Veía como muchos estaban reunidos en ese lugar, un restaurant en medio del pueblo. Bullicioso de celebración. Parejas bailaban alrededor, símbolo de alegría.

"¿También bailan en la isla paraíso?"

"Si, pero estas personas sólo se balancean."

"Okay, si vas a pelear con el Dios de la guerra, será mejor que te enseñe a bailar." Dejando de lado si arma, hizo una reverencia."¿Madam, me permite?"

La sonrisa que ella le dio era llena de afecto, uno que ella un no pensaba su verdadero significado. Y aceptó su oferta.

Cerca había una fuente. La noche era estrellada, las luces amarillas de las lámparas creaban sombras.

"Dame la mano." Le pidió mientras colocaba su brazo en su delgada cintura, y lideró el "balanceo"

"Estás demasiado cerca." Dijo desconcertada y algo inquieta.

"De eso se trata." Dijo algo incómodo, moviendo sus ojos fuera del rostro de ella.

"Ah, ya..." no estaba muy convencida. ¿Por qué esto se sentía extraño?

Era extraño pero se sentía como el hogar. Hacía frío, podían ver sus propios alientos. El motivo era porque, luego de unos momentos, la nieve empezó a caer. Suave y ligera sobre ellos. Y cuando regresó la mirada a su acompañante, se dio cuenta de que sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Lo ojos de ella eran tímidos.

"¿Esto es lo que hacen las personas cuando no hay guerras que pelear?" Si voz fue un susurro.

"Sí, esto, y otras cosas."

"¿Qué cosas?"

"Hn... pues, descansan," se veía algo perturbado. "-y... cosas banales, trabajar, casarse… tienen familia y envejecen juntos."

"¿Y qué se siente?" Era verdadera duda.

Era extraño. Sentía una premura inexplicable.

"No tengo idea." Apenas si pudo escuchar su respuesta. Fue su rostro, sus ojos negros, tan oscuros como la noche lo que le hicieron perder la coherencia.

Su tacto era ligero, Sakura comenzaba a cuestionarse otro tipo de preguntas que nada tenían que ver con la guerra.

 _¿Qué se siente ser humano? ¿Una familia y una vida común?_

 _…_

* * *

Sasuke le llevó hasta el lugar donde dormirían. Los aldeanos habían sido generosos, y habían ofrecido habitaciones para que sus salvadores descansarán.

Él había planeado escoltarla y dar la vuelta y dirigirse a su propio cuarto.

Pero no pudo.

La chimenea era lo único que alumbraba a ese cuarto oscuro. La luz del fuego jugaba con las sombras. Sasuke veía hipnotizado el rostro de ella, sólo la mitad de su cara era iluminada. Su mirada era clara. Su curiosea y anhelo se demostraba en esos suaves rasgos.

Sasuke supo que ya no había tiempo de negar o escapar.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se encaminó hasta ella. Hasta que su espalda tipo con la pared, su cara se elevaba para verlo mejor, para recibirlo mejor.

Este momento era tan pacífico y suave.

Sus labios tan incitantes, pronto se volvieron de su vulnerabilidad.

El acercamiento fue lento, pero era lo que querían.

Su inocencia, su aceptación eran algo que deseaba probar.

Sus labios eran algo que él no podía dejar de gustar.

No fue algo salvaje. Fue suave, pero cuando sus labios se tocaron no pudieron parar.

Sakura nunca había experimentado esto, y Sasuke nunca había sentido esto. Sus manos en sus mejillas pronto recorriendo un camino que sus ojos habían trazado. La delicadeza de su cuello, lo relieves de su pecho y la suavidad de su espalda.

Ella por su parte se dejaba guiar. Sus manos se aferraban a su espalda, le invitaba a continuar. Sus labios en su cuello, su aliento en su piel. Ella le respondía con suaves palabras.

Para ella era nuevo. Todo. Todo en Sasuke era algo nuevo que experimentar.

Había sido gentil. Había sido lo que ella nunca imaginó. Sabía de la reproducción humana, pero nunca había sentido algo menos que simple curiosidad inocente. El placer que él le hacía sentir, la necesidad y el complemento.

Él era apuesto, sus facciones finas pero perfectas. Su cuerpo más ancho que el de ella, a su lado ella se sentía delicada, incluso frágil. Era una guerrera. A su lado, Sakura se sentía mujer. Se sentía más viva que nunca. Se sentía completa.

Sabía que se había enamorado de este hombre. Desde que lo conoció había sido la fuente de su curiosidad. Despertaba emociones en ella que no sabía poseía.

Cada suspiro era como un rezo.

La devoción se hizo presente.

Y por primera vez podía entender.

[ _Ser humano es amor_

 _Incluso si es demasiado que asumir._

 _No se debe de rendir.]_

* * *

-….

Sakura se había sentido desesperada. Habían atacado con armas tóxicas la aldea que unos días antes ella había ayudado a salvar. Rodeada ante ese oscuro humo que envolvía el lugar, personas en el suelo; charcos de sangre. Inocentes habían sufrido.

Por primera vez en su vida, no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía perdida. _Si tan solo hubiera detenido todo antes. Si tan sólo hubiera sido más fuerte. Si tan sólo..._

No recordaba haber sentido así, nunca.

El habría querido ayudarla. Pero Sakura no escuchaba. Impulsada por sus sentimientos, por el odio que empezaba a sentir se alejó de él. Ella no sería parte de esta guerra.

* * *

Pero la lucha había sido inevitable.

A pesar de que la veía, Sasuke sabía de lo que ella era capaz, de su lugar de origen... Aun así no había estado seguro de si ya no creía lo que le decía. _¿Amazonas? ¿Dioses?_

Habían llegado al campo de concentración. Habían detenido al general a cargo, pero la guerra no se detenía. _¡¿Por qué?!_ Porque se habían equivocado de persona.

"¡Por qué siguen peleando!" estaba desesperada. Había matado al general. Él era Ares. Ahora, sin él, la guerra debía terminar. Pero no era así. _¿Por qué?_

"¡Porque así son ellos! Tal vez las personas no siempre son buenas, con Ares o sin él. Tal vez... es lo que son." No era fácil hacerla entender. No era fácil reventarle la ilusión que ella tenía de la humanidad.

"¡No, no puede ser! ¡Se están asesinado! ¡A personas que no veía! ¡A niños!" simplemente no puede ser. _No puede existir tanta crueldad en el mundo, no puede…_

Él la sujetaba, trataba de verla. ¿Cómo podía explicarle?

"Mi madre tenía razón. Dijo que el mundo de los humanos no me merecían."

"Tal vez no, pero, ¿crees que no lo entiendo? ¡¿No crees que quiero decirte que la culpa la tiene un hombre malo?! A veces, a veces no es blanco o negro Sakura,- Todos somos culpables,"

"Yo no." Lo dijo desolada. ¿No existía nada en este mundo? ¿Bondad?

"Tal vez yo si tengo la culpa. Por favor. Si crees que la guerra debe terminar, ayúdame. Ven conmigo." Ella negó con la cabeza. Esta lucha no tendría fin. ¿Qué clase de mundo era este? Lleno de lágrimas, sudor y sangre.

Él comprendió su resistencia. "Me tengo que ir." Si podía hacer algo, por mínimo que fuera para detener esto, lo haría. Sasuke se alejó, aunque lo que más quería hacer era tenerla cerca. Pero había algo más que esto, que él.

Terminar con esta lucha.

* * *

…..

Ares, resurgió. Le había dado a Sakura la oportunidad de unirse a él, o el terminaría con ella. Sakura era la única con el poder de destruir a un Dios. La mata dioses era, después de todo, una Semi-Dios.  
No era una espada, no era un arma; era ella.

Pero Sakura nunca estaría del lado de la guerra y el sufrimiento. Ella le había prometido a su madre que liberaría el mundo. Que ayudaría y salvaría a los que lo necesitaran. Y terminaría con Ares.  
Ese era el motivo por el que había entrenado tan duro. Por qué que su vida había de ser por este momento.

Pero no podía contra él.

Era más fuerte. Era más hábil y con más experiencia. ¿Que más se esperaba del Dios de la guerra?

Cualquier intento de golpe o defensa era en vano.

* * *

….

"¡Aquí está!" grito aliviado Naruto. Señalaba el cargamento que buscaban. Con toda esta batalla entre Sakura y _ese_ _monstruo_ , el lugar era un caos. Los enemigos ya ni siquiera se preocupaban por nada que no fuera salvarse.

"¿Es inflamable?" preguntó Sasuke. Un plan se estaba formando en su mente.

"Si es hidrógeno, es inflamable." Dijo Kakashi.

"Hagan camino a ese avión." Señaló a los lejos el vehículo. Había tomado su decisión. Y los presentes lo entendieron. A pesar de sus protestas, Sasuke no se iba a detener.

…

Sasuke corrió hasta ella. Le ayudó a levantarse del piso. Estaba tan aturdida. Apenas si podía escuchar lo que Sasuke le decía. Había desesperación su rostro. Las palabras hacían eco en su cabeza, pero no podía entenderlas. La situación, el peligro le impulsaba en pensar en otras cosas, pero Sasuke era insistente.

Sus palabras no tenían sentido, y ella le cuestionaba. _¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Cuál era el significado?_ Pero no había tiempo para saber. Ella lo entendería después. Debía de entenderlo.

Sólo le entregó un viejo reloj que no funcionaba. Un tema de cuál ellos ya habían discutido. Que si antes no parecía mucho, este acto estaba significando demasiado.  
Desorientada, lo aceptó, Sasuke juntó su frente a la de ella, y sus labios se tocaron suavemente por un breve instante. Como una breve plegaria.

Cuando él se alejó corriendo, ella gritaba su nombre, pero Sasuke no se detenía. Corría hacia la avioneta que su equipo había asegurado, dentro de la cual, todo el armamento químico que había sido creado con la amenaza de la guerra.

Sakura no tuvo tiempo de seguirlo o de procesar todo esa información. Su enemigo se encontraba cerca. Su deber era librar esta batalla.

Una vez que derrotara al Dios de la guerra, todo se terminaría.

Hablaría con Sasuke después.

* * *

No estaba seguro de que fuerza divina le había ayudado a acercarse a ella sin ser aplastado. No tenía tiempo, no había opción. Necesitaba, sólo unos instantes. Sólo verla a los ojos y tocar su rostro.

Le hablaba con desesperación, con urgencia, ella estaba demasiado distraída con el enemigo, no entendía el porqué del estado de Sasuke. Ella creía que habría otro momento para hablar, ahora ella debía salvarlos a todos. Sasuke no sabía que hubiera pasado si ella hubiera sabido su plan, _¿le habría detenido?_ No importaba, no se podía cambiar esto.

Era consciente de que esos días había matado a más personas de las que le hubiera gustado, pero todo era por un bien mayor.

Le había tomado mucho hacerse de la avioneta. Pero le había costado más separarse de ella.  
Sasuke estaba demasiado preocupado. Sabía que él no podría hacer nada para ayudar a Sakura. La impotencia era demasiado, pero había tomado una decisión. Si no podría ayudar a Sakura en combate, se aseguraría de que el arma que se había creado con el motivo de extinguir la vida, desapareciera.

Su corazón latía demasiado rápido. El calor del fuego que rodeaba todo el lugar era asfixiante. El temor de perder la vida era lo peor. Cada respiro se convertía en una plegaria. Deseaba que tomaran el dolor que sentía.

Y a pesar de estos miedos razonables, lo único que podía hacer era rogar porque Sakura no muriera. Él haría lo que sea.

Incluso dar su propia vida.

 _Incluso si esto demasiado, no me voy a rendir,_ pensaba.

Sasuke haría lo que fuera para ayudarle a cumplir con su misión de vida. Cuando la conoció, cuando ella hablaba de detener la guerra, de matar a un Dios, cuando la vio derribar solados, detener balas y arrojar autos, _cuando pudo tocarla…_ había tomado una resolución.

Bajo ricos e impecables cielos, Sasuke había sido colocado en lo más alto. Podía visualizar a Sakura caminar hacia él, con su sonrisa y ojos que proyectaban fe e inocencia; salvación.

 _Tú eres todo lo que nunca había pedido_ , pensó, _todas mis persistentes metas, quien me volvió loco._ Y era tan difícil apartarse de ella. Su cuerpo gritaba su nombre y su corazón punzaba.

 _"¿Qué se siente?"_ Había preguntado ella. _¿Qué se siente ser humano?_

Sasuke sonrió un poco, con ella en su mente, con su nombre grabado en su alma y en su corazón con ella.

Podía escuchar el estruendo de la lucha de Sakura, podía ver los impactos, el fuego y las explosiones. La destrucción.

Su respiración estaba acelerada, guiaba la avioneta lo más alto hacía el cielo, lo más apartado de ellos. De ella.

Dentro de él había predicho esto. Y aun así no era nada fácil. ¿Y cuál es el punto de saberlo, si tú no puedes cambiarlo? Si hubiera sabido cómo iba a terminar, ¿no habría hecho nada?

 _No._

El cielo era uno estrellado. Su corazón latía desembocado y las lágrimas escapaban de esos ojos.

Quiso normalizar su respiración, tomó su arma y apuntó hacia atrás, hacia el cargamento que llevaba. Respiró hondo, abrió sus ojos y miró al frente, al cielo. De su boca escapó su nombre. Como un rezo,

"Sakura." Pensaba en ella. Siempre en ella. En todo lo bueno que ella iba a lograr. Y era una pena que él no lo fuera a presenciar.

Disparó con el arma hacia los explosivos.

..

"Sasuke." Dijo su nombre mirando al cielo. Donde veía la avioneta avanzar. Estaba tendida en el suelo. Pesadas cadenas le evitaban moverse. Veía a Sasuke alejarse cada vez más. Más lejos.

No sabía porque, su corazón latía como loco, el miedo la inundaba, y ya no era por ella, o por nadie a su alrededor. Su corazón gritaba, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más loco. Era el nombre de alguien, era-

Cuando vio la explosión sobre ella, tan lejos, tan horrible… No fue capaz de controlar la rabia de su corazón.

La muerte de la persona que amaba.

Había sido tan brutal el grito de su corazón. Tan desgarrado, tan doloroso. Nunca había sentido tal tristeza en ella. Era como si tomarán su alma y la desgarran, como si todo el mal, desesperación y aflicción le tomarán.

El estallido de su poder contenido, por la rabia y el desaliento. La injusticia. El tormento.

E irónicamente, lo que le hizo ser capaz de levantarse y enfrentarse a este Dios. _Al culpable de todo._

Se lanzó contra él. Sus puños eran certeros, sus patadas dolorosas. Lo derribaba con cada golpe. El poder del lazo de la verdad quemaba. Y no importaba, porque no podía hacer nada para volver a ver a Sasuke. Su alma gritaba su nombre, su corazón lo llamaba, pero él no iba a venir.

Todo este sacrificio, todo este sufrimiento iba a llegar a su fin.

* * *

…

Recordaba que siempre quiso salir de la isla de las amazonas. Descubrir el porqué de su existencia. Ayudar, salvar al mundo.

Conoció a Sasuke, y todo lo que creía cambio. Sus sentimientos, sus motivos y sus creencias.

Las últimas palabras que Sasuke le había dicho resonaban en su mente., y en lugar de herirla, de volver a sentir la angustia y el desconsuelo de no tenerlo nunca más, su recuerdo, la emociones que aun despertaban en ella… le hacía sentir lo que nunca…-

 _.._

 _"-mo..." su voz apenas llegaba a ella. Sus movimientos eran frenéticos._

 _"¿Qué?" No entendía lo que decía. Sus sentidos estaban desorientados, la lucha era difícil, ella no- "¿Qué dices? Sasuke, sea lo que sea, yo lo haré." Lo haría, vencería a Ares, ella-_

 _"No, no. Debo ir yo" sus manos en su mejillas, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos. "Hoy puedo hacer algo. Pero tú, tu puedes salvar al mundo." Juntó su frente a la de ella, y en sus ojos Sakura veía resolución, pero también tristeza. "Ojalá tuviéramos más tiempo." Dicho esto, le dio el viejo reloj._

 _"¿Qué?" ¿Por qué decía esto? "¿Qué quieres decir?" pero Sasuke no le contestó, sólo se empezó a alejar de ella._

 _"Te amo." Gritó el a lo lejos, y fue lo último que Sakura escuchó._

Saber que no estarían juntos jamás no lo hacía menos fácil. Años habían pasado, la guerra había terminado, pero ella no lo olvidaba. En su corazón la tristeza de la perdida no lo era todo. El amor que sentía por el único hombre que había amado seguía ahí, impulsándola a seguir. A cumplir con su papel.

-… El amor Le hacía sentir humana.

 _._

 _[Incluso si estás muy lejos ahora, tan lejos de mis brazos…_

 _Incluso si la vida es demasiado, no debes rendirte._

 _Ser humano es amar]_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí, wow... sé que fue mucho lo siento.

No creo que suba el prompt del día 6, pues no se me ha ocurrido algo para este. Si alguien es tan amable de darme alguna idea, cualquier cosa, lo agradeceré. el prompt del día 6 es "Gracias"


	6. Día 06: Gracias

**Sasusaku Month.**

 **Day 06: Thank You.**

 **Rated: K**

 **Summary:** Porque para conocer a alguien debes de saber su vida. Breve narración sobre Sasuke, llegando hasta su punto de redención. Porque al final, era ella, Sakura, quien representaba al cálido futuro.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

 **NA:** Edición y corrección se hará después.

* * *

 **.Too Much Love.**

.

.

Su vida había sido un tumulto de problemas, oscuridad y malas decisiones. Era joven, había pasado por lo que nadie debería, había sufrido solo, y todo causado por la persona que más amaba. Estos sentimientos sólo lograban intensificarse cada día más. Mirando a sus dolorosos recuerdos, las pruebas materiales que eran su vacía casa.

Sólo tenía una misión en su vida, y era la venganza.

Hacerle pagar por el sufrimiento, por las muertes de las personas que eran lo más preciado para él.

Durante muchos años se negó a disfrutar lo que la vida aun le ofrecía; otra oportunidad, otra familia.

Una familia en esas peculiares y molestas personas, que contra su voluntad, poco a poco fueron ganando importancia y espacio en su corazón. Vaya, aun tenía uno. Los días pasaron de ser monocromáticos, a unos de exasperación, diversión y calidez…

Por eso se alejó de todo y de todos, se enfocó en seguir la línea recta que de niño se había trazado.

Bajo la neblina y la indiferencia, había logrado llegar al punto más bajo de su ser. Atacarlos, lastimarlos. Era un estado de indiferencia. Cuando sientes un gran vacío y dolor en ti, eres ausente y pasan desapercibidos otros malestares, a veces estas tan perdido que no sientes el dolor.

La desesperación por querer arrancarlos a ellos para siempre, era una urgencia sin mucho razonamiento de él. Eran importantes, eran capaces de sacarlo dela oscuridad, y era justamente lo que Sasuke no quería.

* * *

El dolor volvió a él. Cuando por fin logró realidad esa meta de años y rencor. ¿Las victorias se sentían así?

Vacías. Frías. Dolorosas.

Su familia siempre fue una de grandes e intensificadas emociones. Ellos sienten más, aman más. Era una maldición, tal vez. El cómo una persona puede sentir tan profundo, tan apasionado o tan violento. Así fue cuando su hermano murió. La personas que más amaba. La persona que más daño le causó.

Y ahora estaba solo.

.

Sus objetivos cambiaron, más de una vez. Su mente nublaba, se dejaba manipular por terceros. Su mente era un caos, después de todo, su corazón, el poco tenía, o había muerto junto con su hermano, o se había extinguido.

* * *

Fue cuando los volvió a ver. Su viejo equipo. Esta vez sin la furia y el rencor, sin la desesperación por arrancarlos de su vida.

Un pequeño sentimiento brotaba.

No le iba a dar importancia, ese no era el momento. Una lucha en la que tal vez no saliera vivo estaba al frente.

* * *

Este era la última batalla. La que definiría su muerte, o causaría un mayor mal. En él, en el mundo, ya no importaba. Sólo la fuerza con la que corría, la letalidad de cada uno de los ataques que daba. Tenía que parar con este sufrimiento. Ya. Su única amenaza era Naruto, su amigo, porque en ese momento no pensaba en ella, o en otra persona. Si lograba por fin eliminarlo a él, Sasuke podría entregarse a la oscuridad por completo.

Ya no quería sentir tanto.

* * *

Fue más la necesidad que verdadera ira, lo que lo mantenía peleando, tratando de dar un golpe cuando ni siquiera podía mantenerse de pie. ¿Contra quién peleaba realmente? ¿Contra su amigo? ¿O contra si mismo?

El cansancio fue lo que le detuvo. Una batalla que no llegaba a su fin, no como él lo había planeado. La falta de chrakra lo que evitó que consiguiera lo que buscaba; estar solo.  
La necesidad de aquellos que le rodeaban, esos tres únicos individuos que se hicieron camino en él, que crearon una vulnerabilidad, cadenas a arrastrar.

No lo eran.

Lazos.

Aquellos que lo salvaron.

* * *

Tuvo tanto tiempo para reflexionar. Pensar a profundidad, retomar situaciones y recuerdos. La mayoría de ellos, plagados por las memorias de su hermano. Tristeza, amor, desesperación y rendición. Emociones siempre presentes, emociones destructivas, emociones que le aferraban a ser humano.

La noche fue larga. No sentía el frío de ella. Vería las nubes pasar sobre él, bajo un cielo estrellado. Al lado de su único amigo. Aquel que siempre le arrastró, un tonto sin remedio cuyas esperanzas iban más allá de lo posible.

Aun así, fue quien le hizo entrar en razón. Pensando a fondo sus errores, sus vivencias y sus propósitos. Las personas importantes para él. Las personas que nunca le dejaron ir, aquella que siempre le recibirían con los brazos abiertos, sin importar de cuantos errores cometiera.

El no merecía tanto. Lo sabía. Y también sabía que, jamás podría ser digno de tal oportunidad.

* * *

El amanecer se hacía presente. Suaves y luminosos rayos de luz parecían. El sol pronto les recibiría. Mientras que él y su único amigo. Tonos suaves de rosas y lilas era lo que sus ojos le permitían ver. En su mente, brevemente la imagen de alguien más apareció.

.

Tras las palabras que se le ofrecían, un deber, un nuevo propósito ante él. Sasuke se decidió. Encomendar su vida. Reparar sus errores. Por mucho tiempo trató de ignorar estos sentimientos, dejar de lado algo que para él era innecesario. Y ahora que estos plagan su mente, voces, recuerdos, personas... rostros… Sasuke ya no puede ignorar.

Iba a hacerle frente a todo.

* * *

Ella es cálida. Es brillante y suave. Aspectos que él siempre rehuyó. Por años, dejando de lado pequeños momentos o sentires que en él provocaba. Ella siempre fue un pensamiento brillante, demasiado brillante para él, que dejaba de lado. Era más fácil concentrarse en sus metas si Sakura, y los demás, permanecían en el fondo.

.

Muchas fueron las ocasiones en que Sasuke sucumbía ante su miserable dolor. Muchas de esas veces, el descontrol le impulsaba a actuar, a cortar esos lazos que le retenían. Ella siempre fue uno.

Como sus sentimientos, siempre poco egoístas, siempre dando todo de ella a él, a él quien era el menos merecedor de tales.

Le hacía un favor al alejarse.

Pero ella también era terca. Era fuerte. Y ella solo quería hacerlo feliz.

.

Sasuke no podía regresar sus afectos. Su mente estaba en una sola cosa. Después, el odio y las emociones negativas y destructivas los eran todo. Un tontería, aquel amor, como si pudiera salvarlo.

.

Muy dentro de él, siempre supo, que ella era una molestia. Con sus constantes atenciones. Para ella, él siempre era primero, incluso arriesgando su vida por alguien como él, en más de una ocasión. Como, al estar en el mismo equipo, él mismo fue abriéndose a ella. Inconscientemente, buscaba de su atención, eran pequeños y reconfortantes esos momentos, en lo que pasaba con ella. Como esos sentimientos eran tan grandes, que incluso él, llegó a sentirlos.

.

Ella lo conocía muy bien tal vez no al mismo nivel que su amigo, pero otra vez, ellos representaban figuras diferentes en su vida. Cada uno era único, cada uno despertaba en él diferentes cosas. Cuando con su amigo la competitividad le impulsaba a más, el sincero amor de ella lograba curar un poco sus heridas.

Ella era única. Ella sabía lo que él sentía, pero él era demasiado egoísta para pensar en alguien más.

 _Más de una ocasión, él la lastimó._

"Sakura," fue tenue, apenas si podía pronunciar una palabra. Con su único ojo funcional, buscaba cada uno de los cambios en ella. Mirando por primera vez con detenimiento, iba más allá de lo físico. "Lo siento."

Ella lucia concentrada; su prioridad como médico era ayudarles. No le había mirado directamente desde su última confesión, aquella en la que, con desesperanza y pasión, le había pedido, rogado, una vez más, a no escoger el camino de la oscuridad. Donde, una vez más, él se equivocó y no la escuchó. "¿Lo siento? ¿Por qué?"

Seguía cada uno de los cambios en su rostro, su propia respiración su calmaba, pero aquel martillante dolor se estaba desvaneciendo. Sasuke nunca se había disculpado con nadie. Sasuke nunca demostraba nada a nadie.

"Por todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora."

Eran simples palabras, no era un ruego o un llanto, pero para Sakura, fue suficiente.

Sus lágrimas volvieron a brotar, y Sasuke seguía mirándola. _¿Cuántas veces había sido él el causante de ellas? ¿Del dolor de esta pobre chica quien siempre estaba ahí para él?_

 _Demasiadas._

Pero en esta vez, el presenciar la humedad de sus ojos caer de su cara, manchando sus mejillas, no fue una imagen que le provocara culpabilidad. Había cierto aire de tranquilidad, como si con esas últimas palabras, todo empezara a tomar forma.

Como sí todo empezará a tomar su lugar.

 _Más de una ocasión, ella lo perdonó._

* * *

"¿Y si te dijera que… me lleves contigo…?" La pregunta ondulaba con expectativa y timidez. Sus ojos se movían nerviosos, pero insistentes en hacer contacto con los de él. Su expresión, una que mostraba su rubor y esperanza. Sus ojos…

Tuvo que cerrar los suyos propios para no dar a mostrar mucho, ella siempre lograba eso en él.

"Es un viaje para expiar mis pecados. Tú no tienes nada que ver con ellos." Nada que ver con la oscuridad que por tanto fue su cobija, ella era todo menos oscuridad en su vida. Pero su desaliento y la postura de su cuerpo, ella no lo entendía, ¿verdad?

El suave golpe de sus dedos en su frente, una expresión de su hermano hacia a él, el amor y la promesa de una espera, de un regreso seguro, fue un impulso que nació de él,

"Hasta pronto."

Porque era una promesa, él definitivamente volvería.

La única manera en que podía expresar estos sentimientos cuyo nombre aún no estaba listo para admitir, pero no eran ignorados. Estos pequeños brotes de los cuales siempre rehuyó, pero ahora que había libertad en su alma, podía dejarlos crecer. Tal vez ahora no era el momento, tenía mucho que reparar antes de poder hacer algo con ella, debía de reconstruirse, formarse y ser alguien, al menos digno de estar en su presencia, y por eso, debía marcharse, debía ver el mundo con sus propios ojos, sin nadie empujándolo a ver o creer algo.

Ahora tenía libertad, tenía en sus manos la confianza y el amor de sus personas especiales, y de ella, de ella tenía su expectativa y calidez. Un futuro por delante.

"Y gracias."

Y le estaría eternamente agradecido por eso...

.

* * *

NA: si hay un motivo por el cual yo no escribo canon y mundo ninja es este. Dios, soy un asco en este tema, aunque, en los próximos prompts tengo que escribir alguno, pero dios...

Y, no pueden creer, tarde mil años en pensar que escribir para este día (en el cual me retrasé 6 días, dios)


	7. Día 07: Te Amo, Adiós

**Sasusaku Month.**

 **Day 07: Love You, Goodbye**

 **Rated: K**

 **Summary:** ¿puedes escuchar ese amor? ¿Puedes escuchar su canción? Ellos están listos. Porque lo amantes bailan al sentir el amor.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción y letra pertenece a He is we ft. Owl City.

 **NA:** ¡He traído miel! Fluffy, y algo de angst.

* * *

 **.All About Us.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El momento era mágico. Era de ellos.

Su vestido era nuevo, de suave tela y esponjosa crinolina. Corto, arriba de su rodilla. Con mangas largas. Rojo. A él le gustaba verla vestida así. Su cabello en perfectos risos, suaves y libres.

 _Toma mi mano,_ pensaba ella. Sasuke podía escucharla, su corazón y su anhelo. _Toma mi mano,_ _como todas esas veces que aprendimos juntos._ Él lo hizo. Como muchas veces, acostumbrados por esas lecciones de baile que desde niños habían tomado.

Él estaba tan galante como siempre. Camisa oscura de botones, su cabello siempre revuelto, hoy estaba muy arreglado. Para ella, él siempre iba a ser apuesto.

El baile era suave, era delicado, todo el respeto y devoción en cada ligero y simple acto.

Su otra mano se colocó en su cintura, apenas si tocándola. Sakura sentía un calor apoderarse de ella, seguro sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Ella colocó su mano libre sobre su hombro. Llevaba unas simples zapatillas, y apenas si lograba alcanzarlo. Se había vuelto más alto, más apuesto. Sonrió, recordando su infancia a su lado. Cuando ella tenía que perseguirlo para que aceptara ser su pareja de baile. Y ahora…

Ahora Sasuke lideraba el suave balanceo de sus cuerpos.

"¿Me dejaras a mi guiar el baile?"

"¿Y que me pises? Lo dudo." Era una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, ella lo sabía bien. Cada paso, cada tonada, su corazón se hinchaba de afecto.

"Dame una oportunidad, saldrá bien."

"Hn…" se separó un poco de ella, alzando su mano, le hizo dar una vuelta sobre sí misma. Su vestido esponjoso se alzaba un poco, dejando ver un poco más que sus rodillas.

En cualquier otra ocasión, sería escandaloso, pero hoy no.

Hoy no importaba.

Cuando regresó a este casi abrazo, a este baile, Sasuke le miraba fijamente. Y ella reconocía esos sentimientos.

El salón estaba llenos de susurros. Los presentes les miraban y cuchicheaban a su alrededor. No eran la única pareja en la pista de baile, y ni de lejos la primera. Pero eran Sasuke y Sakura. Ellos, su skinny love, aquel que del tipo que era obvio para todos, pero ignorado por ellos.

Si estos muchachos, quienes interactuaban desde la infancia más tierna, hasta ahora, cuando eran un joven galante y una respetada señorita, no daban paso a algo definitivo y formal, pero siempre estaban juntos… no era sorpresa que todos quienes le conocían en ese pueblecillo estuvieran pendientes de sus movimientos.

 _¿Sería ese día que dieran el sí?_

Ese salón decorado de globos y pancartas, con personas bien vestidas y música agradable, sería el escenario en el cual sus corazones por fin hablaría de sus sentimientos.

Así debía de ser.

Todo era sobre ellos.

Porque los amantes bailan cuando están enamorados. La luces enfocándolos a ellos, sólo brillando para ellos.

Y cada corazón en este salón se derretía al presenciar a esos desaventurados jóvenes bailar por última vez. La delicadez con la que Sasuke la guiaba en cada paso, pero el fierro agarre de sus manos en ella, evitando que se fuera de su lado antes de tiempo.

Podían ser testigos de la devoción de esa chica por su amado. Sus ojos nunca separándose, siempre en contacto. Poco era lo que hablaban con sus labios, pero muchos secretos y promesas dulces se intercambiaban con sus miradas, siempre conectadas.

Este era un sentimiento que Sakura nunca había sentido, o al menos con nadie. Solo Sasuke. Siempre Sasuke. Ella quería que él viera su amor, que supiera lo que sentía. Ella debía esperar a él, y sería paciente. Toda su vida lo fue, y así seguiría.

Por él.

Y ahora, más que nunca.

De pronto, Sasuke se sentía valiente. Las personas se convirtieron en simples sobras borrosas. La música seguía, o tal vez era el latir de su corazón.

No sabía que se había apoderado de él. ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera?

¿Era su pronta partida, qué le hacía sentir esto?

No. Siempre había sido ella. Sakura.

¿Puede ser este un baile lento? Uno donde el tiempo se detuviera. En ese lugar, con todos. Y sólo Sakura y él pudiera seguir en contacto. Donde por toda la eternidad lo único que viera fueran sus ojos. Sentir su cuerpo cerca del suyo. Ser capaz de distinguir su suave y dulce perfume, de sentir como su corazón irradiaba amor incondicional.

Y quitar la tristeza de ella.

"Sakura." Ella inclinó un poco su cabeza, en señal de pregunta. A él le costó pasar saliva. _Puede ser tu única oportunidad_ , se recordó. "Puedo... ¿puedo sostenerte más cerca?"

En esta sociedad, esta época, no era lo más cortés que los hombres se acercaran tanto. Para alguien respetable, debía de haber cierta distancia. Y sabía que lo que pedía era algo un poco escandaloso, pero no habría otra oportunidad.

Sakura era incapaz de hablar ya. Sólo asintió, y Sasuke podía ver unas cuantas lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos verdes. Aun moviéndose lento en aquel salón, Sakura descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de aquel hombre que amaba. Había contenido su tristeza y dolor desde que Sasuke le dio la noticia, y hoy, más que nunca, pero debía de ser fuerte. Por él.

No quería detenerlo de su deber. No por razones banales como amor.

Su deber era ir a la guerra por su país. Y Sakura sabía que Sasuke regresaría. Debía de regresar.

 _Porque si no…_

.

Todos los presentes murmuraban. Corazones se derretían ante la vista. Palabras de Consuelo, palabras de ánimo.

Ellos, más cerca que antes, entregándose en este baile. Con las luces sobre ellos, haciéndolos brillar.

Era el epítome del romance.

Un joven, enlistado para servir a su país. Una señorita, enamorada despidiendo a su amado.

En este último baile.

¿Podían escuchar el amor? Ese amor. Su amor.

¿Estarán listos? Sí, lo sentían.

"¿Puedes escuchar este amor?" Su voz fue un susurro contra su cabello. Hace mucho que sentía su camisa mojada por las lágrimas de ella. Ya no importaba nadie más. Nada más que este adiós. "¿Puedes escucharlo?" Sasuke lo sintió en vez de mirarlo, su asentimiento.

"Sí, puedo escuchar tu corazón."

..

 _Tocaban su canción. La última canción. ¿Ellos estaban listos?_

 _¿Crees que estén listos? Sí, pueden sentirlo._

Todo es sobre ellos. Todos los corazones del lugar se derretían, veía y susurraban. Podían escuchar el amor de esa trágica pareja.

Porque los amantes bailan cuando están enamorados. Con las luces sobre ellos. Con sentimientos nobles. Con despedidas no dichas. Con verdaderos _'te esperare'_ con sinceros, _'volveré,'_ con anhelados, _'te amo'_ Y _con_ trágicos _'adiós'_

Todo se trataba de ellos.

.

.

.

* * *

NA: Cortito, dulce y trágico. Lo pensé ambientado en los 40's. ¿Saben el dolor que tuve al imaginarme a estos enamorados, bailando su tal vez ultimo baile? Sasuke, yendo a la guerra, Sakura quedándose atrás, esperando que él _volviera_... mi corazón duele.

Por cierto, no he escrito el prompt del día 6, si lo llego a hacer, estará tras este cap ;)


	8. Día 08: Hotel Rompecorazones

**Sasusaku Month.**

 **Day 08: Heartbreak Hotel.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Summary:** Sasuke había ido con su novia a ese hotel a recobrar la relación. No esperaba encontrar a alguien más… interesante.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción y letra pertenece a Demi Lovato. #SshhDontTellYourMother

 **NA:** Este si que no es mi mejor trabajo, muy mal smut, intenté, pero.. meh... Edición y corrección ser harán después.

* * *

 **.Cool for The Summer.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ahora._

Curioso como terminaron así.

Con sus manos insistentes en sus hombros, pecho, buscando la manera de estar dentro de su camisa. Y de haber sido otra persona, se habría quitado a esta chica de encima.

Claro que no era así. Sasuke fue, de hecho, el primero en iniciar contacto, y era quien más emocionado estaba (él y su amigo ahí abajo) pero, ¿Cómo culparlo? Esta chica, con sonrisas coquetas, ojos traviesos e insinuantes caminares (aquellos donde, con poco esfuerzo, movía sus tentadoras caderas) además, era verano, estaban en ese hotel vacacional con el peor nombre, era de noche, estaba ebrio, y ni siquiera había tomado más que un trago de vodka.

Sabía que su poca resistencia y mareo era, más que nada, debido a ella. Ella y su embriagador aroma. Su dulce sabor.

Había ido a este estúpido viaje vacacional con su novia. Y no era un secreto que no estaba muy complacido por dicho acto. Luego de años de noviazgo, esta relación se estaba apagando. Era sólo que ella no quería terminar con esto que no tenía futuro.

Sasuke sabía que se aferraba a algo que no iba a ser fructífero. Pero ahí estaba él, en la suite que había pagado con anticipación su novia, besando con toda la fiereza a esta sensual chica.

Claro que, dicha chica no era su novia.

…

La última vez que Sakura había checado, no estaba en la onda de salir con hombres casados, ni con novia. Iba contra su moral; _'no hagas lo que no te gustaría'_ pero, dios, se podría ir al infierno y no le importaría, si con eso podía seguir sintiéndolo, besándolo.

Desde que su mirada se cruzó con tan apuesto hombre, podría confesar que se había flechado. Cuando lo vio, en el lobby de este hotel, se había acercado a él, le había sonreído y sí, le había coqueteado. Pero todo esto fue antes de saber que tenía novia. Cuando dicha pelirroja apareció, tomándolo de manera posesiva, Sakura retrocedió. ¡Su cara ardía de vergüenza!

De los planes que tenía al ir a estas vacaciones con sus amigas, el coquetearle a un hombre apartado no era una de ellas.

Diablos, estas vacaciones habían sido con el mero fin de descansar luego de las largas horas de trabajo. Broncearse, perderse en el alcohol y bailar mucho.

Pero gracias a fuerzas divinas, no fue así. ¿O debería agradecer al diablo? Sino, ¿a quien podía culpar de tan intensa necesidad y lujuria que se apoderaba de ella?

* * *

 _Antes._

Habían sido los peores dos días. Como parecía encontrárselo en cualquier lugar al que iba; la piscina, el bar, el lobby, ¡los pasillos! Era una cruel broma. Como tan bello joven, topándoselo donde sea, estuviera con alguien más. Lo único que podía hacer era consolarse ella sola en la noche, o tratar de buscarle un remplazo. ¡Pero era tan difícil! Cada chico lindo que se le acerca era sólo eso, _lindo._ Con la imagen mental de este apuesto pelinegro de mirada afilada y buen trabajo cuerpo… ¡lo había visto en la piscina! ¿Cómo alguien podrá superar eso?

Cruel destino.

"Eres una puritana" su amiga se había reído de ella.

"No lo soy."

"Lo eres, frente de marquesina. Que más sino, yo le habría saltado justo enfrente de la novia."

"No lo dudo," murmuró ella. A veces Sakura quisiera ser más… 'liberal' como Ino.

"Yo opino, que la próxima vez que lo veas, le invites un trago. Quien sabe, tal vez él te vea de la misma manera." Su atención estaba enfocada a su reflejo frente al espejo, considerando que vestido sería el más adecuado para esa tarde. "¿morado o rojo?" Ambos eran demasiados reveladores y brillantes. Escote pronunciado o espalda despejada. Corto, a medio muslo. Que difícil.

"¿Morado?"

"Hum… a lo que me refiero, es… ¡vamos, es verano! No es como que le vayas a decir a tu madre lo que hiciste, nadie se tiene que enterar. Sólo-" caminó hasta estar frente a ella, sonrisa coqueta, labial rosa intenso. "-bésense." Puntualizo, sus labios casi tocando a los de ella. Ino le guiñó el ojo y volvió su atención a su reflejo.

* * *

 _Luego._

Lo encontró sentado cerca del bar del mismo hotel. Estaba solo, como muchas otras veces. Ahí fue cuando Sakura pensó, que tal vez su relación no estaba bien. ¿Buscando excusas cuando ya se había decidido? _Hum…_

Sólo se sentó a su lado y sonrió.

"Sakura." Se presentó.

"Sasuke." dijo con un movimiento de su cabeza, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

La conversación fluyó rápido. Las miradas subían de tono. Las insinuaciones era cada vez más descaradas.

Ella apenas si había llegado a su segunda bebida cuando la mano de él se posó en sus piernas descubiertas.

Fue ahí cuando su estúpida moral apareció. O tal vez fue miedo

"¿Y tu novia?" Se mordía el labio. No sabía si quería escucharlo hablar de ella, o si esto le haría retroceder. Pero, dios, de verdad que quería con él.

Sasuke ni siquiera se inmutó. "Debe de estar en la alberca. Con alguien más, tal vez." Porque ni siquiera el haber compartido habitación le había apetecido tocarla. Dos días sin verla, y ni siquiera le molestaba.

Y fue un acuerdo mutuo. Una aprobación silenciosa.

Esto era algo que ambos quería probar.

* * *

 _Ahora._

El trayecto a su habitación fue desesperado. Manos tocando todo lo que podía, bocas sin despegarse. ¿Por qué negarlo? Desde el momento que estuvieron en el mismo lugar se pudo sentir; una gran tensión sexual.

Dios, era verano, estaba en esa playa, besándose con el hombre más apuesto y sexy que sus ojos habían visto. ¿Le culpaban? Pues a Sakura ya no le importaba.

Era como si sus cuerpos fueran hechos el uno para el otro. Cada caricia despertaba un deseo que nunca creyó capaz. Lo único que tenía en su mente era su cuerpo. Era él.

Esta persona con la que apenas había compartido un trago y unas cuantas palabras.

.

Le gustaba su sabor. Él nunca fue alguien paciente, mucho menos en el sexo. Entre más pronto estuviera penetrando su pareja, mejor. No gustaba del juego previo.

O no le había gustado.

Ella dejó de besarlo. Veía como su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios un poco hinchados. Su cabello estaba revuelto, y su ropa desarreglada. Quiso protestar cuando ella dio paso detrás, pero sólo le permitía verla en toda su forma. Vio como lentamente ella desabrochaba su vestido. Desde el momento que la vio con ese vestido azul, demasiado corto, demasiado tentador, Sasuke quiso arrancárselo. Estos días habían sido un martirio. Era, era como si sus ojos la buscaran. Como si su mente sólo tuviera la impresión de ella y le buscaba con desesperación. Era algo que no le había pasado. ¿A qué se debía?

Toda pregunta se fue al ver como su vestido caía a suelo. Había algo en esta chica…

Caminó hasta él, lo empujó un poco y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. La vista que tenía era perfecta. Se hincó frente a él, y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa. Él habría hecho eso, pero en cuanto la camisa fue abierta, ella colocó ambas palmas en su pecho. Sus rostros tan cercas, sus labios a milímetro de distancia…

Lo que ella quería era que la llevara ahí, al paraíso… y se lo dijo. Con un hilo de voz, con una necesidad que no se ocultaba. La respuesta de Sasuke fue tomarla de la cintura y sentarla a horcadas de él. Su cara escondida en su cuello, en su clavícula, en sus pechos… repartiendo besos y aspirando su aroma. Sus manos se aferraban a ella, los suspiros salían de su boca, y cuando él comenzó a levantar sus caderas, restregando su deseo contra la necesidad de ella.

Sus caderas llamativas, su estrecha cintura, su redondo trasero, la forma de sus pechos eran perfectos, esta chica tenía el tipo de cuerpo que a él le encantada. Pequeños jadeos salían de su tentadora boca.

"Dime, dime que es lo que quieres. Qué es lo que te gusta." Porque Sasuke quería saber, él tenía sus propias ideas, pero quería saber que era lo que ella quería esa noche.

"todo." Su voz entrecortada. Quería que él la tomará ahí mismo.

* * *

"¿Esto está bien?"

¿Bien? ¿Mal? En este punto donde él estaba besado su pecho izquierdo, sobando el derecho con su mano, viendo como sus ojos le miraban con deseo…

"¿A quién le importa?" Este momento era de ellos.

"Puedo guardar el secreto." Ella suspiró. Sí, todo lo que sucediera ahí, jamás lo contaría. Sólo su cuerpo y ella lo sabrían, y recordaría esto por tanto tiempo…

* * *

En algún momento ambos llegaron al centro de la cama, esa cama demasiado grande, por fin sería usada por dos personas. Se habían desecho de sus ropas restantes, habían curioseado y tocado. Sus labios habían estado en todos los lugares que había querido explorar. Ella se había retorcido y había suplicado por más.

Una probada de esa cereza, por más irónico que fuera.

Ella era delicada, suave y en cierto punto, dócil, no se comparaba con su novia u otras amantes. Ella era como un fresco vaso de agua en plena sequía. Y Sasuke quería más.

"O-ohh..." sus manos en su cuello, la desesperación evidente.

"Un poco más," sus manos trataban de moverla más rápido.

"¿Así?"

Sí, era más delicada, pero con grandes ganas de obedecer. Ella era demasiado. Algo que él quería experimentar, quería probarla. Y esperaba nunca olvidar esta imagen. Cama desecha, el sonido húmedo de sus cuerpos chocando, los placenteros ruidos de ella, los guturales que él trataba de acallar. La forma en que su cabello caía sobre sus hombros, el suave y tortuoso balanceo de ella sobre él, liderando su propia penetración, haciéndolos perder el control a ella.

Quería más. Más que sólo una noche, más que una sola ocasión.

"Llévame ahí, al paraíso." Le decía contra su odio, y su respuesta era inmediata. Sus penetraciones más fuertes, sentía que llegaba. Se sentía tan cerca. Otra vez.

Esto era algo que ellos querían, que iban a tratar.

En este hotel con este ridículo nombre, los planes del verano cambiaron. Y apenas empezaba.

..

.

* * *

Okay, asco de final, lo sé. Es como… vamos, 5 días y ya se fue la creatividad… haha okay, es que los prompts están medios… complicados… hahaha

Y lo lamento, el smut no es lo mío. U.u

Al menos ya actualicé LoveMeLikeYou… wooow!


	9. Día 09:En Lados Opuestos

**Sasusaku Month.**

 **Day 09: On Opposite Sides.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Summary:** _"Pero créeme, todo esto valdrá la pena, porque tú eres la indicada." "Y nada podrá detenerme de amarte."_

 **Disclaimer** : La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción y letra pertenece a Selena Gomez

 **NA:** Amor prohibido murmuran por las calles. xD Edición y corrección se hará después.

* * *

 **.Already Missing You.**

.

.

.

 _Lo suyo era imposible. No eran Romeo y Julieta, pero podía ser así de épico._

Claro que no, era más sencillo.

Y a la vez, igual de complicado.

Pertenecían a grandes y famosas escuelas. Eran los numero uno de dichas instituciones.

Él, bastante guapo y serio. Era orgulloso y era casi invencible.

Ella, lista y sociable. Con temperamento pero mucha dedicación.

¿Porque habría problema en que ellos estuvieran juntos? _pues…_

"¡Este año no nos dejaremos ganar! Esas chicas comerán su propio polvo, ttebayo."

"Lo harían si dejaran sus estúpidas dietas."

"Son unos simios que sólo saben gritar, les demostraremos que nosotras ganaremos, otra vez."

"Ya quiero ver sus rostros de perdedores."

Sus escuelas eran rivales.

..

Sakura y Sasuke sólo eran espectadores del común y viejo duelo de insultos entre sus compañeros. La rivalidad de sus escuelas era tan antigua que nadie le interesaba el por qué inició. Era simple. La escuela de señoritas de Northwest era una con recato y delicadeza. La escuela para jóvenes Eastwest era uno con orgullo y testosterona. Así de simple.

Sakura era la presidenta del consejo en Northwest.

Sasuke era el mejor alumno de Southwest

Odiarse era esperado. Vencerse en el concurso anual de canto era una obligación.

"¿Ya sabes que van a presentar este año?" Sasuke no era de los que saludaban con un hola, peo esto era más de lo que podían esperar de él.

Era costumbre que los representantes fueran a pedir el salón de ensayos. Ahí, en el vestíbulo de ese edificio, Sasuke se había encontrado con Sakura y su amiga rubia.

"¡Ha! Como si fuéramos a decirles." La rubia, Yamanaka, era alguien tan ruidosa y escandalosa.

"¡Como si necesitáramos de trampas para ganarles!" Igual de ruidosa que Naruto, amigo de Sasuke.

Una serie de insultos se desarrolló entre los amigos de ellos, Sasuke y Sakura les ignoraron y entraron al ascensor, con destino a la oficina de ejecutivo tras este evento anual.

..

Muchas escuelas presentaban shows en este festival, las mejores de las mejores, era así. Y casi siempre las escuelas de Sasuke y Sakura eran las cuales destacaban más.

El trayecto fue silencioso por parte de estos dos. El tenue sonido de la música del ascensor sonaba de fondo. Sakura contemplaba su reflejo en el espejo dentro del cubículo. Miraba con detenimiento si su uniforme estaba correcto. Falda a la altura de las rodillas, suéter de lana y blusa blanca. Su cabello, a la altura de la barbilla era liso y perfecto.

Si.

"La vanidad es un pecado."

"La soberbia también."

"Tch." Silencio.

"No respondiste a mi pregunta." Fue Sasuke quien rompió el silencio de nuevo. Era extraño en él, y Sakura lo dio a relucir con su mirada sorprendida.

"No creí que llegaría el día que Uchiha Sasuke iniciará y quisiera entablar una charla casual."

"Tal vez quiero sacar provecho."

"Hum... ¿no será que extrañas mi voz?"

"Hah, lo dudo." Y le irritó la sonrisa petulante de ella. Quedaron en silencio hasta que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Ambos salieron del lugar y caminaron hasta una oficina que conocían muy bien.

El alcalde de la ciudad, Hiruzen Saturobi, gustaba de inculcar educación cultural en los jóvenes. Que mejor que programas que les fueran de valor. Entre estos, los concursos anuales que involucraban a las escuelas. Sakura había estado muchas veces ahí, sino como representante, como compañía de la misma directora de su institución. Presentarse era mera formalidad.

Ella y Sasuke estaban frente al escritorio del rostro de la ciudad.

"Veo que ambos están aquí." Ellos hicieron una pequeña reverencia.

"¿Debo esperar que este año sea mejor que el anterior?"

"Señor, el instituto de Northwest logrará llevarse el primer lugar, otra vez."

"Tch," Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar en lo pretenciosa que Sakura sonaba. Mofándose de ella, dijo, "El instituto de Southwest será quien gane este año."

Fue sus tono, más que sus palabras, lo que a Sakura le desagradó. Era evidente que se burlaba de ella. Al parecer, Saturobi-san también lo había notado, pero este sólo trató de disimular la sonrisa.

La famosa rivalidad entre estas escuela era, para él, cómica. Muchas generaciones había visto entrar y salir por su oficina para la presentación del concurso, y cada una de ellas era singular.

Tal vez esta era la más... _interesante._

* * *

Fue durante unos de los ensayos, cuando varias escuelas estaban presentes en el escenario que usarían. Era algo más técnico, pues todos era recelosos en mantener sorpresa sus actuaciones. La escuela de Sasuke estaba presente, cuando entre el grupo de Sakura explotó un conflicto.

"¡Estoy harta de que seas tú quien mande, quién te has creído!"

"No sé, tal vez sea la presidenta del consejo y, de hecho, la persona a cargo de todo esto." Ironía, Ino sabía como usarla

"Mejor para, Karin, estás haciendo un espectáculo." Alguien más había dicho.

"¡Como si! Esta," Señaló a Sakura, quien no se había inmutado en ningún momento, "es lo que más quiere, ¿no?"

Y es que Karin no podía evitar sentirse antagonizada por dicha pelirosa. Era insoportable que sus esfuerzos de destacar se vieran interpuestos por esta burla de chica. Últimamente, dichos sentimientos aumentaban. No era secreto que Karin estaba perdidamente enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke, y poco le importaba que los demás le dijeran loca, pero no podía evitar el pensar, y ver, que Sakura compartía las mismas afecciones hacia dicho chico. Este día había sido así.

Pues mientras la querida presidenta, supervisaba, Karin sabía que lo usaba como excusa el 'dialogo civilizado' con Sasuke.

Y es que las señales ahí estaban, el ligero, casi imperceptible rose de manos, como ella parecía estar más cerca de él. Era frustrante. Y cuando Sakura regresó y comenzó a dar órdenes, Karin simplemente no pudo evitar dicho arranque.

"¡Además, sé que te gusta Uchiha Sasuke, deja de mentir y quita esa falsa mascara, seguro estas apoyando a los enemigos!"

Ahí, fue justo eso que hizo que todas las personas en un radio de 5 metros se detuvieran y enfocaran su atención a la exaltada pelirroja, al indiferente pelinegro y a la incrédula pelirosa.

"Tonterías." dijo Sasuke y se alejó de esta panda de agitadores. Sakura sólo cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, y miró irritada a Karin.

"Si has terminado con tus tonterías, porque no vas y pides la lista de material disponible." Sakura ni siquiera esperó que Karin dijera pio, y se marchó, con dirección opuesta a Sasuke.

Ese estúpido arranque de Karin dejó a más de una persona pensando que era una loca exagerada. Esos dos _jamás_ estarían juntos.

* * *

Ino Yamanaka tenía una fuerte consideración de sí misma, la belleza y el intelecto era algo de lo que fue dotada, y humildemente (no realmente) demostraba. También tenía un agudo sentido del chisme y una antena que le decía cuando algo estaba fuera de lo normal. Por lo que, su también demoníaco carácter, salía a relucir. Estaba muy molesta. ¿Cómo es que esa Karin podía hacer tal escena? Y en realidad, poco le importaba, pero desde ese que esa bocona gritó que a Sakura, Sakura/ BFF de Ino, tenía sentimientos hacia Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, rival eterno, ser demasiado sexy y con la personalidad de un maldito gato gruñón, Ino pensó…

"¿Sientes algo por Uchiha Sasuke?" Clara y directa, atacó a Sakura cuando esta estaba sentada en la biblioteca. Al parecer el letrero de 'silencio' era uno que Ino no había visto.

Y lo que más le molestaba a Ino, era la poca reacción de Sakura.

Eso es… _sospechoso._

"No." Por qué, es que no podía creerle.

Una semana desde el incidente de Karin, y para Ino las cosas se volvían cada vez más sospechosas. Empezó a hacer un conteo mental, a usar cualquier osa, de algo, lo que sea para confirmar o negar que Sakura y Sasuke Uchiha tenían algo.

Fue un mensaje en su celular lo que hizo que activara sus alarmas.

 _'No puedo pretender no estar sola, cada minuto que te has ido. Ya te extraño'_ decía el mensaje de ella.

 _'Créeme, todo esto valdrá la pena.'_ Decía la otra persona. ¿Quién era?

¿La mayor sorpresa? El nombre del contacto sólo decía _S_

"¿Quién es?" La confrontó de nuevo. "Sakura, más vale que no sea Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura no podía ser tan tonta como para caer por ese chico. No cuando el concurso de canto estaba a unos cuantos días. Además, lo de ellos no era posible. Y esto, Ino se lo dijo.

"¿Por qué crees que es él?" estaba a la defensiva, y molesta. Sakura estaba harta de esto.

"¿Entonces quién? ¿Quién más puede ser para que no escribas su nombre y sólo una letra? Si no ocultas nada…" la tenía contra la espada y a pared. Y es que Ino sabía del crush que Sakura había tenido por Sasuke hace mucho, pero Sakura era más lista que todo esto. Lo sabía. Por fin veía reacciones en su amiga, y se sintió un poco culpable, pero esto era un secreto, ¿Por qué lo hacía?

"Es un chico con el que he estado viendo hace poco. Se llama Sasori, no lo conoces." Fue más a regañadientes esa confesión. Sakura le contó, como sólo llevaban saliendo un poco tiempo, y no quería hacerse ilusiones. Le prometió presentárselo después, pero que ahora estaba demasiada ocupada con el próximo evento.

Ino se sentía un poco mal, orillarla y echarle en cara sus deberes y responsabilidades, además del nada posible amor que su mejor amiga y Sasuke serían.

* * *

 _"Por enésima vez, no estoy saliendo con nadie, en especial no con Sasuke Uchiha."_

¡Por dios! ¿Por qué todos se habían tomado ese tema como uno personal? Sakura quería gritar y sacudir a más de una chica ruidosa, pero debía mantener la compostura.

¿Porque seguían atormentándola con esto? ¿No era suficiente que tuviera que esconder sus sentimientos, ignorarlos, cada que estaba cerca de él? ¿Por qué ahora la atacaban con esto?

Era un tema espinoso, y uno muy ridículo. Incluso la directora, Tsunade, le había llamado para platicar sobre el tema. Sakura se había molestado tanto. Y en muchas ocasiones pensaba que el cargo que siempre había sido de honor, el que tenía, era una maldición.

¿Esto sería igual de escandaloso si ella no fuera la presidenta? ¿O era sólo porque se trataba del mismo Sasuke?

Estaba agobiada, estresada. El concurso sería dentro de poco, ella estaba a cargo, y no podía desatender sus propios deberes académicos y sociales, y ahora… ahora esta ridícula situación.

Es que no podían dejar por la paz a su pobre corazón.

Apenas si había descansado su cabeza sobre su almohada, la hora de dormir hace mucho había pasado, pero, una vez más, sus responsabilidades le retenían. Apenas si había cerrado los ojos, y su teléfono empezó a vibrar. Lo alcanzó, y el ceño y molestia de su rostro se fue, al ver el identificador. Leyendo el contenido, aventó sus cobijas y fue hasta su ventana.

La sombra de alguien se podía distinguir, Sakura apenas si abrió la ventana y él ya estaba adentro. Estaban a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, ninguno decía nada. Apenas si podía distinguir sus rasgos contorneados por la poca luz de la luna.

"Estas bien mal si crees que te voy a decir que temas vamos presentar," Su voz era juguetona, pero escondía el anhelo. O creía ella que lo escondía. "Sasuke-kun."

"Heh, conduje toda la noche sólo para darte las buenas noches, y así me recibes." No había molestia en su tono, pero si un poco de humor.

Sakura también sonreía, sus angustias se hicieron pequeñas en cuanto él estuvo en su cuarto, ella sujetó su mano y lo guió a su cama. Fue él quien tomó las olvidadas cobijas del suelo.

"Pues esta será una larga noche," le dijo tan bajo, era un secreto para todos, pero un promesa para ellos.

Ambos estaban recostaos de lado, sus rostros mirándose, plausibles silencios y cómodos momentos. No sabría decir quien fue el primero en moverse, quien se acercó a quien, o cómo fue, pero sus labios ya se tocaban, y sus manos ya recorrían y palpaban cada parte de piel que podían.

"Te extrañé," le dijo ella en cuanto tuvo tiempo para respirar. Sus besos siempre le quitaban el aire y la cordura. "Extrañe tu sonrisa y tus caricias." sus manos acariciaba su barbilla, su mejilla. Amaba todo de él. Sasuke no era alguien muy ameno a las palabras, pero siempre le demostraba su afecto con acciones. Con su boca en su cuello, suspiró palabras con emociones tan fuertes y verdaderas, que Sakura sólo se entregó aún más.

"Amo el sentir mis manos en tu piel." Dichas palabras resonaban en su mente, sus manos presentaban la acción ya antes dicha, acariciaba su cadera con suaves roces. Sasuke de verdad podía hacerla perderse en él. Sakura buscó su cara una vez más, mirando directamente a sus ojos, apenas si podía distinguirlo, se preguntaba si él podía ver el amor que sus mismos ojos profesaban.

Sintiendo esa adrenalina como la primera vez que se vieron, la primera vez que compartieron un beso o caricia, le hacía sentir emociones descontroladas.

Ella deseaba poder detener las manecillas del reloj, cuando estaba así con él, cuando podía deja de extrañarlo, cuando podía deshacer esta charada y cuando su amor estaba bien, en estas cuatro paredes, en este silencioso intercambio de promesas y secretos. Cuando ninguno de los dos debía de fingir no amarse, compartían suaves besos y eternos suspiros.

Amarse era imposible, por razones tontas y superficiales. Y tal vez aun no estaban listos para enfrentarse al mundo, pero sabían que iban a estar bien.

.

..

.

* * *

Por favor... que alguien escriba un genial amor prohibido rivales/escolar au o HP Au Sasusaku, pleasseeeee... Si alguien sabe de uno, así un poco largo, Sasusaku, bien y bonito, díganme, quiero leer uno, ya sea inglés o español, pleasee.. sino tendré que escribir uno yo, pero quiero leer...

Oh, igual no tiene que ser sasusaku, si alguien sabe de un libro o novela con dicha trama, díganme... este cliché es que más me gusta, pleassseee...


	10. Día 10: Fotografía

**Sasusaku Month.**

 **Day 10: Photograph.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Summary: Nerd/ popular cliché.**

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

* * *

 **.Little White Lies.**

 **.**

 **.**

La observaban mucho. Podía sentir sus miradas en su espalda. Y le molestaba de sobremanera.

 _Ignóralos, se han de aburrir._

Y era una constante en su vida. Sakura Haruno, por ser la más lista del instituto, tenía el título de nerd. En más de una ocasión, más de una persona, se había referido a ella de esa manera.

Era algo absurdo, como unas simples características, o comportamientos eran suficientes para que las personas te catalogaran. Ella no era sólo la suma de sus partes, iba más allá.

Pero hace mucho que se cansó de corregir a los demás.

Primera mentira.

* * *

Lo encontró de la manera más típica que podrías esperar. Él ingresó a mitad del curso escolar. Su llegada fue una inesperada, y una muy llamativa. ¿Cómo este chico no iba a ser popular? Era muy guapo, y según la información (no tenía idea de cómo se habían enterado de eso) su familia era rica. ¿Qué hace falta para que un chico así sea la estrella? Era destacado en todo lo que hacía y de paso, tenía un carácter reservado.

El sueño de toda adolescente.

¿Y a Sakura? A ella no podía importarle menos, claro que, ¿qué clase de cliché es este si no es así?

Ella iba ocupada en sus asuntos. Su nariz metida en ese libro, su mirada y atención total en la lectura. Sakura era la imagen de la niña nerd, y rara, según las malas lenguas.

Vamos, su cabello era rosa, por dios, y su frente era demasiado grande.

 _Como si fuera la única persona con una frente algo amplia._ No lo admitía, pero este era su punto débil. Mientras iba caminando por el bullicioso pasillo, chocó contra alguien. O más bien, ese alguien se puso frente a su camino. _¡Oh, no!_ Ella cayó al suelo, y todos los presentes se dieron cuenta. La pobre chica, haciendo el ridículo… ¡y enfrente a quien! Porque Sakura, de entre 800 alumnos, fue a chocar contra Uchiha Sasuke; Alumno nuevo, estrella naciente y amor platónico de todas las chicas, por qué sino, cómo sería esto.

"Lo siento." Dijo ella, con lo que los presentes creyeron era vergüenza. Él se agachó a recoger su libro, y cuando se lo entregó, sus miradas se conectaron.

Era un espectáculo para los que aún les observaban.

"Lo siento," volvió a decir ella, un poco más alto. "Pero, ¿podrías fijarte la próxima vez?"

Oh, todos se callaron.

El chico, cuya cara casi siempre parecía malhumorada, frunció los labios. La chica tenía una lengua afilada, eh. Y tal vez Sasuke le hubiera dado un poco de sus pensamientos, si su nuevo ejército de fangirls no se hubieran acercado. Y vamos, Sasuke podría ser frío con todas las demás, pero esta extraña pelirosa cuatro ojos (porque usaba lentes, ¿okay?) había capturado su atención. Le ayudo a levantarse, y compartieron una mirada una vez más. Ella se acomodó sus lentes, y continuó su camino.

* * *

Casualidades de la vida, ambos terminaron siendo compañeros de salón. Oh, y además, se sentaban juntos. He de decir que eran pareja en la clase de química. Porque debían de estar juntos, para que brote la armonía y desarrollen sentimientos, claro está.

Segunda mentira.

Causalidades, si….

Y eso pensaban todas las chicas. Estaban al pendiente de cualquier interacción de esos dos. Porque, no lo iban a admitir, pero Sakura Haruno era, en efecto, un chica bonita. Muy guapa en realidad. Tras esas gruesas gafas, unos brillantes ojos verdes se escondían.

¡Y que rabia! Era bonita, lista y había capturado la atención del nuevo bombón. _No, no._

Intimidarla era la línea de acción a tomar, ¿cierto?

"¿Por qué esas chicas nos miran demasiado?"

Sakura levantó la mirada de su libro. Primero, observó a su acompañante, de haber estado sumergida en su lectura habría creído que él no habló. Pero habían pasado ya cierto tiempo y se había acostumbrado a estas conversaciones bajas. Miró hacia atrás, hacia las miradas que sentía en su espalda.

La fulminaban con la mirada, y Sakura les ignoró, regresó su atención a su libro.

"¿Eres el chivo expiatorio de este lugar?" Ella se hundió en hombros. "Generalmente la boca nunca te para, ¿y ahora no dices nada?"

Sin dejar de ver su libro, sólo contestó,

"Son unas huecas."

"¿Has pensado que parte de la actitud de los demás hacia ti es por tu apariencia?"

"No me importa lo que los demás piensan."

"Mentira."

 _Mentira._

* * *

"Tal vez si le pusieras más empeño a tu vestimenta…"

"Oh, no. ¿Me vas a dar tips de moda?"

Estaban en la cafetería, compartiendo el almuerzo por primera vez en las dos semanas que Sasuke había llegado. Era como esa escena en la película twilight, cuando Bella y Edward llegan juntos a la escuela la primera vez. La multitud de incrédulos mirando con sorpresa, alarma y recelo, de que la sosa de Bella (al parecer nada fea) hubiera conquistado al misterioso y apuesto Edward. Así, ese día, cuando Sasuke llegó y se sentó en la misma mesa que Sakura, como si fuera lo más común del mundo, dejó a todos paralizados.

"Creí que de todos, tú eras el que menos le importaba lo que los demás pensaran."

"No me importa."

"Mentira."

"Es sólo que…, quiero darle una explicación."

"¿A qué?"

"A ti."

Esto parecía más interesante que lo que ella leía. Toda su atención se fue a él, de hecho, cambió un poco la forma en que se sentaba, ahora le encaraba por completo. Inclinó un poco la cabeza, preguntas silenciosas.

"¿Cómo…?"

"Como,"- él se acercó a ella, demasiado, según los presentes mirones, y le quitó esas gafas. Sakura parpadeó ante esto, tratando de acostumbrarse a su visión sin lentes. "Como, ¿Por qué usas estos?"

"Porque los necesito."

"No es verdad."

"Lo es."

"Puedes verme claramente."

"Sí, veo claramente que esto es tonto. Son mis lentes de lectura, los necesito o quedare más ciega."

"Antes no los necesitabas."

"Antes no me había jodido la vista con tantas lecturas en el celular."

"Usa contactos."

"Son molestos."

Una cosa le irritaba a Sasuke de Sakura, y era que parecía gustarle llevarle la contraria.

"Los demás nos observan." Dijo ella con aburrimiento.

"¿Por qué dejas que los demás te traten de una manera que no es verdadera?"

"Ellos no me conocen, Sasuke-kun."

"No se los permites."

"¿Quieres que lo haga?"

"No." Ahora si se acercó más a ella. Cualquier movimiento, y sus labios se podían tocar. A los lejos, los ruidos ajenos se habían vuelto un sonido de fondo, chillidos incrédulos o ruidos de sorpresa. _¿Qué estaba pasando? La chica nerd y el chico popular, a punto de…_

"Esto es lo que ellos quieren ver. Porque use lentes no quiere decir que sea nerd, porque no venga arreglada y maquillada a la escuela, ya me convierte en una insegura. Ellos se manejan por la primera impresión, ellos sólo ven la fotografía, pero no ven la realidad de la persona."

"La realidad de que… ves demasiado anime o novelas asiáticas, gastaste tu vista leyendo manga," Toma el grueso libro que, si, era manga. "¿Que eres floja para arreglarte y prefieres la comodidad antes que la falsedad?"

"Cuando lo dices así, suena un poco mal." Ahora él no escondió la sonrisa. "Que petulante. Tú tampoco eres como ellos imaginan."

"¿Ah, no?"

"No. Eres gruñón. En ti no hay un aura de misterio, sino de aburrición. Eres antisocial porque crees que todos están por debajo de ti. Eres engreído."

"Ouch."

"Es verdad."

"Lo es. Y tú eres demasiado complicada."

"Gracias."

"No era un cumplido."

"¿Ah no? Pues es una pena. Has herido mis sentimientos."

"¿Qué sentimientos?"

"¡Hey!"

* * *

El día había sido un caos. El mundo terminaba, el apocalipsis estaba aquí. _¿La chica nerd había ganado el corazón del chico popular? ¿Cómo era posible?_

Los soñadores creían que el inevitable romance nació debido a sus diferencias. ' _Él, un caballero en armadura brillante que protege a los pobres indefensos, cautivado por la pureza e inocencia de esta tímida chica.'_

Cuando Sakura le contó, tal cual ese rumor, lo había hecho entre carcajadas. Sasuke no sabía si reír o estar extrañado. ¿Qué pasaba con esta bola de raros? Tan sólo se había ido por un par de años de konohagakure, ¿y regresa con esto?

"Te dije que iba a ser todo un drama." Ella seguía con esas risitas infantiles. Y era cierto. Cuando Sasuke le dijo, 3 meses atrás, que volvería y le acompañaría en la escuela, ella le había advertido lo que sucedería.

Estaban en los casilleros, la jornada había terminado, y los rumores sobre ellos seguían al tope. Sasuke sacudió su cabeza, extrañado por tales tonterías.

"¿Qué? ¿Es demasiado para ti?"

"Creo que es estúpido. ¿Por qué, el que pase tiempo con mi novia es algo raro?" había estado bastante tiempo lejos de ella, él sólo quería acompañarla en el último año del instituto.

"Ellos no saben que soy tu novia." Ella parecía divertida ante todo. Años conociéndola, y aun podía sorprender a Sasuke. Su sonrisa era contagiosa.

"¿Y de quien es la culpa?" Ella giró los ojos.

"Perdón, pero no fui yo quien se fue por tres años a estudiar a otro estado, mientras mi novia iniciaba una nueva escuela sin conocidos en ella."

"Tch, dramática."

Dado que al parecer no iban a tener la pacifica relación a la que estaban acostumbrados, y que tal vez los pudieran estar observando en ese momento, Sasuke sólo la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él. El beso fue un eufórico, lleno de energía y anticipación. Tal vez no iban a tener intimidad en unos cuantos días, pero no importaba. No sí al fin podía tenerla en sus brazos.

.

.

.

* * *

Porque el otro día vi el típico cliché de la niña nerd y el chico popular. si, tal vez me guste este tipo de tramas, pero, dios! un poquito de amor a lo que se escribe. con decirles que el summary contaba toda la historia. "ella era maltratada, y decide irse, regresa hecha un bombon, y el popular se enamora, pero, oh, tambien cambia de actitud... ¿por qué era la nerd? ah, pues porque usaba lentes y era lista," santa madre, yo también uso lentes, creí que por eso ya era la hija perdida de karin, pero ahora también soy una nerd. Can you believe it?


	11. Día 11: Refugio para la lluvia

**Day 11: Shelter for the Rain.**

 ** **Summary:** ¿Escuchas cómo cae la lluvia? Ella es fría, es desconsiderada. ¿Y el viento? Él la acompaña, siempre llorando, vacío.  
Era su tipo. Era su destrucción, era lo que ella quería.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción y la letra pertenecen a The Chainsmokers.

 **NA:** Algo de angst, hurt… la canción me provocó esto, así que… Por cierto, Aquí ellos tienen unos 17 años.

* * *

 **.My Type.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La lluvia repiqueteaba contra el techo. El agua caía a grades cantidades, no podían salir sin mojarse. La vista era vacía y gris. Exhaló aire, y podía ver su aliento con claridad. Sentía la incomoda humedad pegarse a su piel.

Estaba de pie en la entrada de la escuela, esperando en vano que el agua parara. Ni siquiera había traído su chaqueta. Últimamente sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar.

"No va a parar pronto." Miró de reojo al recién llegado. Sakura mordió su labio, evitando abrir la boca y hablar. Él no parecía afectado por su falta de respuesta, en su lugar, sacó un paraguas de su mochila. Indiferente ante la situación de ella, sin siquiera preguntar cómo iba a regresar a su casa, Sasuke abrió su paraguas y se dispuso a irse.

Sakura estaba algo herida, él no le importaba ella, ¿cierto? Y debería tener amor propio e ignorar esto pero… miró al cielo, las nubes eran espesas, ni siquiera se engañaría que dejaría de llover.

"Sasuke, espera." Él detuvo su andar, pero su espalda era lo que Sakura veía. Ni siquiera le miraba. Pero Sakura ya había hablado, y se estaba mojando cuando llegó hasta él. Se metió bajo la protección de la sombrilla, sin siquiera pedir permiso o preguntar, si esto le molestó a Sasuke, él no lo mencionó.

"¿Puedes llevarme a mi casa?" Ambos veían al frente, Sakura más cerca de él; debía protegerse lo más que pudiera del agua.

"Hn." ¿Era un sí, o un no?

Caminaron unas cuadras, estaban cerca de la casa de ella, y la fuerza de la lluvia iba aumentando. Fue un acto inesperadamente considerado de parte de él dejarla en la entrada de su casa. Ahí, finalmente, se vieron de frente. Su rostro no decía nada, sus ojos, oscuros, siempre fríos y calculadores, la miraban, apenas inquisitivos. Sakura deseaba usar esa misma indiferencia, pero sólo apartó la mirada.

"¿Quieres pasar?" Era mera educación, sabía que él no se quedaría… _entonces, ¿Por qué insistía?_ "Está lloviendo más fuerte."

Sasuke accedió, con un apenas perceptible asentimiento de cabeza, aun sin quitarle la mirada.

* * *

La casa no estaba sola, su madre se encontraba en el pequeño cuarto que usaba como oficina. Sakura pasó y saludo, igual Sasuke, con fría educación. Su madre no dijo nada, apenas quitando la vista de su trabajo, pero su mirada era una de perspicacia.

El trayecto a su habitación fue silencioso, él detrás de ella, subiendo las escaleras y apenas prestando atención a las fotografías de la pared. Sakura encendió las luces de su cuarto, indicándole a Sasuke dejar sus cosas en el lugar que quisiera. Ella se ocupó buscando con que secarse, y en su armario, ropa extra.

"Toma" le entregó una camisa blanca, con letras plasmadas verticalmente, era demasiado grande para ser de ella, ambos lo sabían muy bien.

Dándole la espalda, Sakura empezó a desprenderse de su ropa húmeda. Sasuke ni siquiera contempló la posibilidad de darle su espacio, y abiertamente la miraba durante el proceso, incluso cuando él mismo tiraba su ropa en la alfombra y colocaba _su_ camisa. _Extraño,_ a pesar de que hace meses había dejado la prenda ahí, aun olía a él, aunque el olor de ella era más fuerte en esa camisa... Sasuke se preguntaba si ella la usaba más de una vez.

"Te la puedes quedar, si la quieres de regreso." Dijo ella, aun sin darse la vuelta, Sakura sabía lo que él pensaba.

La observó una vez más, su espalda desnuda, sin sujetador, su cabello, siempre liso, caía en ondas sobre sus hombros, la humedad le había causado eso. Sasuke sabía cuánto Sakura detestaba el clima por esa razón. Fue hasta que ella remplazó por completo su ropa por una seca, que Sasuke dejó de mirarla.

"¿Quisieras algo de tomar? puedo hacerte un té, o tal vez un café…"

Él negó con la cabeza. "Tengo algo en mi mochila." Antes de que ella siquiera preguntara, él tomó su mochila y sacó una lata.

 _Claro,_ Sakura debió saberlo.

"¿Quieres?" Le dijo cuándo la abrió, dándole un trago, mirándola. Desafiándola.

Sakura sabía que quería, y no iba a darle gusto. Cuando ella acercó la lata a sus labios, el fuerte olor a alcohol le disgustó, pero aun así, dio unos cuantos tragos.

Ambos, sentados en la alfombra, miraban a la nada, escuchando el fuerte sonido de la lluvia contra su ventana. El aire había comenzado a hacerse más fuerte, las ramas de los árboles se movían y Sakura se vio obligada a encender la calefacción. Sasuke seguía sus movimientos con la mirada, aun ingiriendo el contendió de su ahora, segunda lata. Como podía, Sakura se preguntaba, ella apenas había tenido un par de tragos y sentía su garganta y mejillas calientes, y su mente más ligera. Pero, otra vez, no debía sorprenderle que Sasuke nunca estuviera sobrio.

Y eran esos los motivos, o bien, lo que impulsaba a Sasuke, siempre, a acercarse a ella. _Nunca hay otro modo, cierto_ , pensó con desánimo.

"En que piensas." Su rostro no tenía emociones, pero sus ojos, en esos momentos, mostraba algo oscuro, Sakura conocía bien el significado de eso.

"En mis malas decisiones."

"Te refieres a invitarme a tu casa." Ella asintió. No lo ocultaban. Así eran ellos.

Sasuke podía ver, podía ver como sus pezones se traslucían tras esa simple camisa, como su piel se veía más brillante debido a la humedad. Sus dedos picaban por querer sentirla, _suave_. Sakura estaba al tanto de su mirada en ella, y sentía una muy conocida sensación entre sus piernas. Sasuke estaba cerca, su bebida olvidada, sus rostros a poca distancia; Sakura podía oler el alcohol en su aliento. Y debía de ser desagradable, pero, una vez más, ella tenía el peor juicio.

Entre más cerca estaban, era menos lo que ella podía decir conocerlo.

Sasuke también, notaba, que él creía tener una imagen y concepto de ella, siempre esperando que actuara acorde a como lo haría alguien común, pero Sakura lograba romper sus teorías. Ella debía alejarse de él, odiarlo y despreciarle, pero en su lugar, le llamaba, le invitaba a pasar, y una vez más, a corresponder sus besos.

Él nunca fue suave con ella, nunca fue sensible o considerado. La besaba con necesidad e intensidad, el simple deseo de desahogar emociones negativas, pasiones destructivas, que dentro de él se acumulaban. La presión de sus labios en los de ella, violando su piel, marcando su alma, y nunca arrepintiéndose.

Sus manos estrujaban su piel, siempre con posesividad, sus manos recorrían el camino de su cintura, sus caderas, sus piernas, marcando, dejándole a ella en claro que esto no era más que algo físico.

Pero a Sakura no le importaba. ¿En qué momento tendría ella para considerar la pérdida de amor o autoestima, cuando estaba sentada en su regazo, sus manos sujetando su cabello, acercando sus rostros más, respondiendo esos besos con necesidad? Cuando exponía su cuello para que él probara su piel ahí. Sabía que dejaría marcas, besos visibles para todos, elementos para ser señalada, como tantas veces antes.

"Sakura" la voz de su madre afuera de su cuarto, ellos se detuvieron por un momento, separándose de él, ella se levantó, lista para confrontar a su madre, pero esta no entró, sólo habló desde afuera. "Saldré por una urgencia, ¿estarás bien?"

"Sí." Respondió rápidamente.

"¿Sasuke no necesita que lo lleve a su casa? Puedo dejarlo si-"

"No, estamos bien. Sasuke se quedará aquí, sino es problema." Por un momento no tuvo respuesta. Sabía que su madre no era tonta, estaba al tanto de esta… relación, o lo que sea que ella tuviera con este chico, y a pesar de las muchas advertencias y consejos, Sakura no iba a cambiar de opinión. Era una pena, sabía, pues su madre se había resignado con ella. "Por favor, ten cuidado." Le dijo, y fue hasta que escuchó la puerta principal que supo que su madre ya no estaba.

"Tal vez debiste pedirle que me llevara." Su voz cerca de su oído, tentadora, él también estaba de pie, ella ni siquiera había estado al tanto de sus movimientos, pero no era sorpresa que los rápidos latidos de su corazón no le dejaran escuchar. Él estaba detrás de ella.

"Tú eres la _prueba_ de que nunca tomo la decisión adecuada."

"No." Concordó con ella, sus manos ya estaban en su cintura, sus dedos acariciando la piel debajo de esa camisa. "Siempre cometes los peores errores."

"Tú eres el mayor de ellos." ¿Hace cuánto que sus lágrimas se habían terminado? Podía sentir un dolor hueco, como si esto le sucediera a alguien más, no como si no le estuviera pasando a ella. "Pero eres mi tipo de...-" _¿Su tipo de dolor? ¿Pasión?_ Castigo _._ Había demasiadas definiciones para lo que Sasuke era de ella, muchas, excepto " _Amor"_ eso nunca sería de ellos.

"Quieres olvidarme y alejarte de mí," la giró bruscamente, y de igual manera la empujó a la cama. Ella chocó de manera suave, el sonido seco de ella contra el colchón, Sasuke apoyándose con sus piernas en la cama, sus brazos sosteniendo su peso. Sakura ya no rehuía su mirada.

Sasuke veía unos ojos inexpresivos, ajenos a la situación, a todo, menos a él.

"¿Tu tipo de qué? Novio… amante, que título tienes para el tipo de persona que te llama a horas de madrugada, sólo para esto. Porque sólo somos esto."

Sexo. Gastarse y olvidarse.

 _Y a ella no le importaría, patético así, pero si tan sólo Sasuke decidiera si ella sería de él, si decidiera que ambos se pertenecieran,…_

Pero claro, Sasuke erael tipo de persona que ella necesitaba, no podía engañarse a sí misma, porque sabía que él jamás cambiaría. Jamás serían un pareja o exclusivos.

Que a pesar de que sus manos levantaban la tela de su blusa, empujándola hacia arriba, descubriendo su pecho, que su boca, siempre cruel y sardónica, besaba con dolorosa lentitud su pezón izquierdo, que sus manos insistentes y frías, tocaban su intimidad, que le provocaban ese conocido calor y necesidad, que a Sakura, estas acciones le cortaban el aliento y le reducían la mente a incontrolados espasmos de placer..., a pesar de este desahogo, ella no le culpaba por lo poco que recibía, suponía, no podía culparlo, no si él le había dicho la verdad…

 _No eran nada. No era especial._

Él era cruel, era egoísta, ella era estúpida y débil.

Él arrancaba su ropa, dejándola expuesta y vulnerable, ella se abría a él, con expectativa y solemnidad.

Ambos, recostados en esa cama, como la primera vez, como muchas otras después de esa, y seguro, seguro, muchas más después de esta. Era un asqueroso círculo que se repetía, pero que poco a Sakura le importaba. Si la única manera en que Sasuke sería de ella era esta… ¿Cómo perder lo único que tienes?

Sasuke era insensible, sus palabras, o más bien, su falta de ellas, le herían a Sakura. Siempre así, y sólo ahí, en la privacidad del acto, cuando él se adentraba a ella, cuando ambos se conectaban y las barreas desaparecían. Sólo así, Sasuke suspiraba el nombre de Sakura, arremetía contra ella, y decía cada uno de los rasgos que a ella la hacían especial;

 _'tus ojos, el sabor de tus labios, el sonido de tu risa, las pocas veces que logro escucharlo, la manera perfecta en que tu cuerpo se siente.'_

"Eres mía." esta ocasión él estaba sobre ella, mirándola a la cara y sosteniendo su peso en uno de sus codo, su otra manos aun entre las piernas de ella, su miembro palpitando en su interior, tomando ese ritmo conocido, sometiéndola a llegar primero. Le veía con detenimiento, su rostro, como su mirada estaba en el lugar que ambos se conectaban.

"Eres mía," le dijo de nuevo, sus labios en su mejilla, dejando ligeros besos, poco comunes, dejando reposar su rostro junto al de ella. El suave contacto de su piel, la textura y la calidez.

Su ritmo empezó a aumentar, el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando, los gemidos de ella, pidiendo más, más duro, más profundo, _más de él._ Sus manos delicadas, aferrándose a las sabanas, su cuerpo moviéndose en desesperación para encontrar al de él, porque este era el único momento en que lo tenía.

No, Sasuke no era el indicado para ella, ambos lo sabían. Él no se engañaba, sabía que ella se merecía algo mejor, alguien que la tratara de manera adecuada, que le diera todo lo que él _jamás_ estaría dispuesto. Una chica como ella no se merecía a alguien como él. Heh, de hecho, nadie merecía tal basura.

Y aun así, poco le importaba a Sasuke. Porque todo lo que quería era a ella. _A ella, sólo a ella…_ pero jamás cambiaría. Por nada.

No era el indicado, pero para Sakura, Sasuke era lo que quería.

Y aun así, sólo obtendría esto.

 _Sexo sin importancia,_ decía él. Muestra de necesidad y placer.

 _Intimidad,_ decía ella. La única manera de tenerlo. De tenerse mutuamente.

Jadeos y maldiciones, era lo que su boca lograba articular, cuando ella estaba sobre él, con movimientos lentos, castigándolo, por instantes, tomando el control. Con sus manos tibias sobre su pecho, con sus piernas a cada lado de él. Su cuerpo, balanceándose suavemente, bajando y subiendo a su ritmo. No obtenía toda la satisfacción, ni él, pero era un castigo.

Uno que ninguno toleraba, pero tampoco detenían.

Sus manos eran dolorosas en su piel, quemaban, dejando marcas oscuras, sus dedos, casi enterrándose en su blanda y blanca piel, los resoplidos de él, tratando de evitar los sonidos de frustración. La tomó de cuello, y la jaló hacia él. Aun la penetraba, pero sus pechos se tocaban, su cara escondida en el espacio de su hombro y su cuello, sus manos en su cabello. Sasuke acariciaba su espalada, su cadera, por un momento ninguno hacía otro movimiento, sólo escuchaban sus respiraciones, sus corazones, sentían sus ritmos, y ella sólo enterró más su cara, no quería agobiarse por dolorosas emociones, no cuando estaba en este punto sin retorno.

Sasuke volvió a penetrarla con fuerza, sin aviso, insensible como siempre,… pero lo hacía para alejarla de esos pensamientos. Porque sin tener que mirarla, sin escuchar una palabra, él sabía lo que sentía, porque la conocía demasiado, porque él le provocaba ese vacío.

Más duro, más profundo… ¿Cuánto necesitaba para hacerle perder la mente? Entre más cerca sus cuerpos estaban, menos solución tenían. Pero ella era _su chica_ , la que abría sus brazos cuando él la visitaba en la noche. La que, cuya indecisión era la bendición de él, de poder perderse en ella, de reclamarla como suya, aunque fuera en momentos breves, siempre agridulces, vacíos y fríos.

La lluvia seguía cayendo, repiqueteando en la ventana, helada. El aire producía llantos lejanos, vacíos y dolorosos. Justo como ellos. Siempre iguales.

Porque Sasuke nunca podría estar sobrio. Porque Sakura nunca tomaría su orgullo.

Refugiados de la lluvia, ellos se abrazaban en esa cama desecha, brazos entrelazados, fuertemente sujetos, ajenos a todo, durmiendo en los breves instantes de calidez, aquella que sólo se daban cada vez que intimaban. Esa que sólo duraba instantes y que cada vez, los iba rompiendo.

.

.

.

* * *

La canción es... no sé, me provocó esto, porque dejen les digo que la idea que tenía antes de escuchar esta canción era así: _"day 11: shelter for the rain.[they are friends, of course, 'what a nice shirt!, hey, it's raining, but my home is so far. you can stay at naruto's, mine is in re-bulit. fine. where's he? here! they ended slepping together,_ "

Mucho contraste, eh? bueno, cuenten con The Chainsmokers para ponerme en modo Hurt/Angst

Sí alguien lloró, díganmelo :)


	12. Día 12: Luces se apagan, Palabras se van

**Day 12: Lights Out, Words Gone**

 **Rated: T**

 **Summary:** Sakura cruzaba los dedos, esperando que Sasuke aceptara su petición. Él, en cambio, no podía dejar de pensar que lo último que quería con esta chica, era una relación.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción y letra pertenece a Carly Rae Jepsen

 **NA** : Iba a ser rated M, pero,… no sé. Corrección se hará después. Este es para recuperarse del anterior. :v

* * *

 **.Let's Get Lost.**

.

.

.

No era algo extraño. No era inusual, ni fuera de lo común, pero en esta hipócrita sociedad, cliché.

Una chica y un chico no pueden ser sólo amigos. ¿Por qué dejarse engañar por eso?

Entonces, ¿Cuál es la necesidad de ponerle una etiqueta a todo?

Pues bien, a Sasuke no les importaba.

O eso decía.

A él no le había pasado por la cabeza pensar en ella como algo más y aceptar. ¿Porque debía? Era fastidiosa, siempre pagada a él, infantil e irritante. La amiga de la infancia que debía quedarse así, amiga.

Sakura sólo jugaba con sus manos, agachaba la mirada o se sonrojaba. He ahí las señales; a ella le gustaba él.

Y para Sasuke mejor que ella no se atreviera a pronunciar lo inimaginable, lo último que él quería era lidiar con sus sentimientos.

Era un poco egoísta de su parte, sí, sí, pero enserio, siendo ella ya su amiga, enamorada, así ya era algo cansado, ahora, ¿si él aceptaba una relación?

 _Ugh_ , unicornios, algodones de azúcar y sujetar manos, eso era lo que se le venía a la mente cuando pensaba en ser su novio.

Y ciertamente, ya no estaba en la edad de sólo sujetar manos. Y se lo dijo. Esperaba que ella llorara, que hiciera berrinche o algo por el estilo, pero Sakura no dijo nada. Pensativa, se despidió de él ese día.

Y cuando Sasuke no tuvo contacto con ella por una semana, creyó, temió, que ella no quisiera verlo. Por un momento, su corazón se sintió raro. La realización de que quería a esta chica debía de ser una muy sorprendente en inesperada, ¿cierto? Pero no era así. Sasuke era bien consciente de su afecto por ella, motivo por el que simplemente no quería dar su brazo a torcer y jugar a los novios.

Vamos, habría más tiempo para eso después. Tenía 19, era el momento en que debía salir con sus amigos, conocer más chicas, no empezar una relación que ya sabía sería eterna. Había que dejar la llama encendida, ¿no?

Pero vaya que las sorpresas no iban a terminar nunca si Sakura Haruno estaba involucrada.

"¡Qué quieres qué!" siseó él. No era usual de Sasuke entonar incredulidad en su voz, rayos, no era común de _él_ que le tomaran desprevenido, pero bien dicen, _nunca digas nunca._ Sasuke se acercó a su mesa de noche y encendió la lámpara.

"¡Shh! Baja la voz, tus padres sabrán que estoy aquí." Y usualmente, los padres de Sasuke daban la bienvenida a la pequeña amiga de Sasuke, al igual que Naruto, una compañía frecuente en la vida de su hijo, claro también, un cariño hacia los amigos de su segundo hijo. Pero Sasuke y Sakura, no creían que ellos se fueran a tomar muy bien esta inesperada visita nocturna. Después de todo, ellos ya no eran unos niños.

Y Sasuke se sacudiría con indiferencia y aburrimiento tales insinuaciones, de no ser porque, de hecho, Sakura iba un poco lejos esta vez.

"Dime que estas de broma." No había humor en su voz.

"Estoy siendo muy honesta. Sasuke-kun, toma mi virginidad." Le dijo con seriedad.

Ahí estaba. Sorpresas y más sorpresas con esta chica. Incomodo, y (¡vaya!) sin nada que decir, trató de moverse a la esquina más alejada de su cama, poniendo distancia entre esta chica y él, como si con eso la tonta petición desapareciera.

"No."

"¡Por qué!"

"¡Porque no!" ¿Cómo es que ella llega a su casa a media noche, le despierta, y le pide eso? Meterla a la casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta ya había sido toda una misión, y siquiera pensar que… _ugh._

Ella se movió un poco hacia él. Sentada sobre sus rodillas, brazos sosteniendo su peso, Sasuke soló pegó su espalda más a la pared. Que nadie supiera que estaba siendo acorralado por una chica.

"¿Por qué no?" Su mirada era intensa, su resolución más.

"¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?" enserio, su nivel de incredulidad iba subiendo cada vez más.

"Porque te amo." Esa fue la primera vez que ella le dijo, sin rodeos, directamente y tan simple, que Sasuke sentía un sonrojo se posaba en él. Maldijo haber encendido la luz. "Porque tengo sentimientos por ti, y porque… sé que tú no estás listo para ellos." Aquí, su mirada rehuía. Como si le doliera expresar eso. Sasuke se sintió culpable. Por un momento, ninguno habló. Él ya no estaba contra la pared, y ella estaba sentada más cómoda, mirando a todo y nada en su habitación.

"Pronto iremos a la universidad, y sé que quieres experimentar otras cosas… y está bien, es parte de crecer, ¿cierto?" Cuando volvió a hablar, quiso mostrar una sonrisa. "Después de lo que me dijiste, estuve pensando mucho… y me di cuenta de que, yo también tengo que ampliar mi mente y mis experiencias."

¿Qué tan genuino era esto? A pesar de la poca luz, Sasuke seguía buscando en sus ojos. _¿Cuánto es cierto, y cuando es mera resignación?_

"Y… sé que es ridículo, en estos tiempos, ¿Quién aun hace esto? Pero yo siempre quise que el primero fueras tú, y…" aquí ella se sonrojó, mucho. Que no dijera, que no se atrevi- "quiero ser tu primera."

 _Ugh._ No era secreto que Sasuke era virgen. Tacha eso, sí lo era. La constante burla de Itachi y Naruto, junto con otros amigos, de cómo Sasuke era _'puro'_ le había irritado tanto, era molesto y estúpido, pero vamos, las apariencias si importan (a veces) y, puede que tal vez haya mentido, y dicho que el verano pasado había perdido su virginidad con otra chica (prima de Naruto, por cierto.). Y bien, en realidad si había planeado que fuera así, pero, mierda si esa chica era una intensa obsesionada, por suerte Sasuke se dio cuenta antes y detuvo cualquier avance.

 _'si un beso me provocaba escalofríos, no sé qué hubiera sido si accedo a más_ ' sintió sobrecogerse por ese recuerdo _. Desagradable._ Pero esto era algo que nadie sabía, o bueno, _a excepción de cierta persona._

"¿Qué dices?"

"Que estás loca." Fue firme. No, de ninguna manera iba a acceder.

Sakura soltó un suspiro exasperado. "Estas siendo un cobarde."

"Yo no- no, no voy a caer en tus provocaciones."

Ella hizo un puchero. "¿Por qué tratas de actuar indiferente?, sé que también sientes algo por mí, pero eres testarudo, no sé porque sigues negándolo. ¡Ya te estoy dando una solución!"

"¡Baja la voz!" Volvió a sisear.

"No. Parece que será mejor que tus padres sepan que estoy aquí, tal vez así crean que estamos haciendo cosas sucias y te obliguen a que nos casemos- ¡oye!, no serí-" su mano tapó su boca, ahogando sus palabras.  
Esperó, tensos minutos por si algo cambiaba, pero parecía que no los habían escuchado. Soltó un suspiro de alivio, y fulminó con la mirada a esta ridícula chica. ¿Ven? Este era el motivo por el que se negaba a salir con ella. Era, simplemente molesta.

Sakura también le veía. Sus miradas se sostenían, teniendo un duelo silencioso. Y para desgracia de Sasuke, parecía que ninguno iba a ceder. _Que fastidio._

Como Sasuke no parecía querer quitar su mano de su boca, ella se removió. Se acercó más a él, y logró lo que esperaba; libertad para hablar.

"Sasuke-kun."

"¿Ahora qué?"

"Es sólo que…- a ver, ¿ahora que tenía que decir? Sasuke ya lo veía venir. Una ridiculez, seguro.-"creí que, que tú también querías ser mi primero."

Incomodo. ¿De verdad estaban teniendo esta charla?

"Qué tontería. Sakura, esos son estúpidos esquemas, esta sociedad es hipócrita, pero no debe-"

"¿Entonces está bien si hago el amor con alguien más? ¿No te molestara?"

"..."

Qué valor el de esta chica. Más bien, que boca. Sentía una vena, metafóricamente hablando, resaltar en su cien. La molestia, _la molestia_ se llamaba Sakura Haruno.

Y su movimiento fue tan rápido, incluso para Sakura, que esperaba una reacción, fue algo sorpresivo, como Sasuke le empujó del hombro y terminó con la espalda en el colchón, con él sobre ella, sosteniéndose con sus brazos, y enojado. ¿Sería que funcionó lo que le dijo? Ella levantó su cara un poco, con sus brazos ya alrededor de su cuello, esperando por el contacto de sus labios, pero Sasuke no se movió.

"¿Es que eres consciente de lo que dices? ¿Lo haces apropósito?" Estaba molesto.

"¿Te ha provocado que insinúe que quiero hacerlo con otros?"

"Tu ridícula palabra 'hacer el amor' ¿Qué tienes, 12 años?"

Y eso también le molestó a ella. "¿Y qué? Deja que tenga mis tontas ilusiones, le puedo llamar como quiera, además, te estoy dando una oportunidad, puede que sea la única ocasión que puedas tenerme. Sólo estás siendo poco sincero, deberías aceptar que-"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué te quiero? Heh," ese pequeño sonido, más parecido a la risa, pero demasiado corto, le hirió a Sakura.

Él se retiró de ella, y tomándole del brazo la obligó a pararse de nuevo. Ella le miraba recelosa. Nada estaba saliendo como lo esperaba, o bien, en realidad no esperaba que las cosas se desarrollaran así. A decir verdad, ella no iba preparaba para tener intimidad, sólo quería acorralar a Sasuke y hacerlo admitir que estaba enamorado de ella, o tal vez, que le pidiera tiempo para pensar, pero dándole una promesa de un futuro juntos. ¿Lo único que había obtenido? Insultos, heridas y rechazos. ¿Qué debía de hacer? ¿Desnudarse? Le miró de reojo, Sasuke le observaba con detenimiento cada una de sus emociones. Sabía todo, ¿cierto? Sakura siempre fue un libro abierto para él.

Resignada, ocupo su mente en la mejor solución de recuperar su orgullo e irse. _Tal vez si hablo con él en la mañana, podría lograr un avance,_ pensó.

Encarándolo, planeando despedirse y disculparse, vio como Sasuke se estiraba, tratando de alcanzar la lámpara. Las dudas en su mete aumentaron cuando él apagó las luces.

"Ni siquiera me voy, ¿y ya piensas volver a dormir?" Vaya manera de ignorarla.

"Sakura." Su voz era una irritada

"¡Qué!" replicó molesta.

"Cállate."

 _¿Oh? ¿Perdón? ¡Que se!-_

Sasuke tenía maneras de hacerla callar, pero nunca antes como esta.

Se había acercado de nuevo, el único movimiento y acción fue el poner sus labios sobre los de ella. Ambos, sentados sobe sus rodillas, manos en cualquier lugar excepto ellos, cabezas ligeramente inclinadas, ojos fuertemente cerrados, sus labios se movían al unísono. El beso duró lo suficiente para que se separaran por falta de aire. Sakura sentía que había sido atropellada, o Dios, no sé, haber corrido demasiado y había entrado a un estado de estupidez. Sasuke por su parte, mantenía su cara cerca de la de ella.

Lo cierto es que un beso, nunca había ocurrido ente ellos. Y también, que ella no esperaba que esa noche sucediera.

Sakura pasó saliva, como si le costara un montón de trabajo. Los segundos caminaban, pero se sentían pesados. Ella le miraba a la cara, y aunque era de noche y ninguna luz estuviera encendida, el brillo de las lámparas en las calles era suficiente para poder distinguir y ver a Sasuke. Lo más importante para ella era saber que decían sus ojos.

Se mordió el labio, sintiéndolo sensible, muestra de que no había soñado esa acción.

Ninguno se atrevía a hablar. Luego del beso, luego de que las luces se apagaran, las palabras se habían ido.

Constante eran los comentarios de como Sasuke y Sakura parecían entenderse con unas simples miradas, y en esta ocasión, Sakura lo comprobó.

Porque Sasuke se movió contra ella, volteando las cartas, ahora era él quien la acorralaba a ella, y Sakura, Sakura era la que estaba teniendo un montón de dudas.

La mayor de ellas; ¿Qué harían ahora?

Volviendo a la posición anterior, él sobre ella, las cosas se fueron aclarando.

Mientras las manos de Sasuke recorrían su cuerpo, jalaba su ropa, tratando de retirarla, todo quedo claro.

Muchas veces había tenido curiosidad, como eran sus cuerpos sin el impedimentos de sus ropas. Las sensación de ellos juntos.

Esa noche, las respuestas a todas esas preguntas fueron dadas.

Los besos de Sasuke eran insistentes, algo torpes, pero con mucha ímpetu. Sus manos recorrían cada parte de ella que podían, sus ropas hace mucho que habían sido descartadas, y aunque aún tenían la barrera de sus ropas interiores, no le daban pensamiento.

Sasuke podía sentir como su pulso se aceleraba, podía sentir el palpitar del corazón de Sakura. El calor que a ambos envolvía. Las dudas y el escepticismo habían sido remplazados por la curiosidad y necesidad. Necesitaba saber más, probar más. En su mente lo único que había era Sakura. Las expresiones que ella hacía, los movimientos de su cuerpo, gustoso de recibir su toque, los suaves suspiros y ahogados gemidos.

No iba a aceptar, de ninguna manera, que las palabras de ella provocaron esto, y sí, era hipócrita, pero no quería que ella entregara algo que (ridículamente) tenía significado, y eso era sus virginidades. Tal vez mañana podría pensar en las consecuencias, en como esto va a cambiar las cosas, o quizá queden igual. Quien sabe, a quien le importaba.

Con la delicadez que pudo reunir, y el gran esfuerzo de ser silenciosos, pues, vamos sus padres debían de estar dormidos un piso abajo, Sasuke se unió a Sakura por primera vez.

Era delicada y entregada, y Sasuke no podía estar más fascinado de los contornos de su cuerpo, de sus sensaciones. Él se dejó perder en ella, en esos sentimientos que ya sabía que existían pero simple necedad no quería retribuir.

Le quería, a esa molesta e irritante chica. Y por esa noche, manos entrelazadas, gentiles besos y primeras veces, ambos se dejarían perder en sus cuerpos y sentimientos.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Oi, oi! Ando con todo… ¿vieron que con esta son 5 historias que subo? Y solo andrefenix26 me comenta (Sabes que amo y fangirleo con tus comentarios) Vayan y lean Playboy, por ahí dicen que es una historia sucia ;)

Estoy un poquito atrazada con los prompts, pero no me dejare caer. *Yosh!*


	13. Día 13: En Otro Mundo

**Day 13: In Another World**

 **Rated: T**

 **Summary:** ¿Qué tenía de malo ser confiado? Nada, suponía, a menos que fueras Sakura Haruno. Pues luego de su inesperado desinterés por él y su recuentro tembloroso, Sasuke tenía la corazonada de que las cosas se iban a complicar.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción y letra pertenece a Demi Lovato

 **NA: La trama de mi primer fic. es como mostrar mis fotos de bebé :v**

 **Este va para Andreafenix26, porque fangirleamos juntas :)**

* * *

 **.Confident.**

 **.**

 **.**

El golpe que Naruto le dio lo mandó al piso. Era una novedad, no el hecho que Naruto y él pelearán, sino que fuera Sasuke quién terminara en el suelo ante su rival, claro que gran parte era debido a que Naruto le había pegado con bastante fuerza (estaba muy molesto) y que Sasuke no hiciera nada para evitarlo.

De alguna manera, entendía el porqué de ese golpe, y también aceptaba que lo merecía.

"¡Eres un maldito bastardo!" Así, entre gritos, Naruto sobre él, con la clara intención de volver a pegarle, Sasuke le veía impasible, aunque gran parte de él quería quitarse al insoportable rubio de encima y regresar los golpes, se abstuvo. "¿Cómo pudiste ser tan grosero con Sakura-Chan?"

Era debido a _ella_. Sus peleas, o buena parte de estas, eran debido a _esa_ molesta chica.

Sasuke lo empujó, fastidiado que trajera el tema a colación, e ignoró las groserías que Naruto seguía diciendo a pesar de que Sasuke se alejaba de ahí.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, una mueca de fastidio caminó hasta su casa.

* * *

Sentía su mejilla latir, dolía. Naruto le había pegado con ganas.

"Tadaima." Dijo cuando entró a su casa, y mientras quitaba sus sandalias, escuchó pasos. Se alertó un poco, pues se suponía estaría solo en casa.

"Okaeri, Sasuke-Chan." La dulce voz de su madre fue un bálsamo para su orgullo herido, pero breve, porque cuando ella observó el daño en su rostro, se apresuró a atenderlo. A veces le molestaba que le siguiera tratando como un niño, apreciaba la atención que su madre le daba, pero ese golpe era algo sin importancia.

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Naruto." Eso era respuesta suficiente, pero la mirada intranquila de su madre daba a entender que era más que una simple riña de compañeros. "No fue nada, sólo no logré esquivarlo."

De ninguna manera le diría a su madre el verdadero motivo de ese golpe. Ya tenía suficiente con su conciencia.

* * *

Bajo la tranquilidad y silencio de su habitación, contempló los eventos del día de hoy.

 _"No se trata de fuerza o habilidad, mientras no provengas de un clan."_

Las palabras habían salido en automático, como una lección aprendida a lo largo de su vida. No había veneno en su voz, y ciertamente su intención no era hacerla sentir menos. Pero la mirada en sus ojos era una de dolor, la desilusión y el peso de las palabras que Sasuke le había dado a Sakura tras una de sus otras invitaciones a una cita, fueron como un balde frío de agua en ella.

Sasuke no se había dado cuenta de el trasfondo de sus palabras, o cuan duras eran para ella, pero cuando Sakura quedó en silencio, y evitó su mirada, ya era tarde para retractarse.

Naruto había estado presente, al igual que Kakashi, pero a diferencia de su maestro, Naruto le dio su punto de vista de manera certera.

Y aunque Kakashi se había mantenido callado, la mirada de decepción que le dio fue más dura que un regaño.

Sakura se retiró primero, despidiéndose de todos menos de Sasuke, y cuando estuvo fuera del alcance, Kakashi se había ido también. Sólo entonces Naruto comenzó a pelear.

Lo que había dicho no era algo grosero o malo. Simplemente repitió las palabras que su padre había usado toda la vida.

Sasuke era un Uchiha, su familia no sólo era la rama principal sino también quienes dirigían el clan, era algo común que ellos mantuvieran una selección en cuanto pareja se trataba.

No era como un compromiso obligado, pero Sasuke sabía que tendría que casarse con alguien del mismo clan, y las constantes insinuaciones e invitaciones de Sakura no tenían futuro, Sasuke sólo le recordó eso.

Y aunque su mente le daba la razón de esta situación, la extraña ansiedad en su estómago no estaba de acuerdo.

* * *

Sakura había sido una constante en su vida. Escandalosa como Naruto, pero insegura. Ella tenía más interés en su cabello e invitar a Sasuke a dar la vuelta, que en mejorar sus habilidades. Al principio a Sasuke le había irritado el saber que su equipo sería integrado por una niña sin habilidad y el bocón bueno para nada hijo del Hokage. Según su primo, Kakashi era un gran ninja, y Sasuke solía creer así, pues sabía que su hermano había estado en el mismo equipo Anbu que Hakate Kakashi, pero cuando las misiones empezaron, incluso desde el día uno de la asignación de grupos, Sasuke descubrió que su sensei era un flojo que gozaba de leer porno en público.

Casi se da de golpes contra un árbol. ¿Cómo mejoraría sus habilidades y sería Chūnin, si están atrapado con esta bola de idiotas?

Y aunque diera a lucir sus pensamientos a su familia, su madre le reprendiera y su hermano le daría una sonrisa condescendiente, fue su padre quien dejó en claro que estaba en buenas manos.

Sasuke aún no entendía cómo se había acoplado a ellos, cierto. Pero cada día, cada tonta y ridícula misión le hacía crecer una extraña camaradería con su equipo.

Se había acostumbrado a los retos y peleas con Naruto. A las constantes muestras de afecto de Sakura y a la tardanza de Kakashi.

No había pensado en la posibilidad un equipo sin ellos.

Pero luego del examen Chūnin, donde pasó con éxito, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.

Tenía sus propias misiones que liderar, y no siempre eran con su equipo. Su sensei no estaba siempre presente. Incluso Naruto, junto a ese extraño sage, Jiraiya, habían salido de la aldea. La única constante era Sakura. O lo había sido.

No pensó mucho en este hecho, el no verla suponía que Sakura había entendido por fin que Sasuke no estaba interesado en ella.

Aun así, se sentía solitario.

* * *

La llegada de Tsunade Senju fue una noticia relevante, tanto que incluso había sido el tema de conversación durante la cena.

"Es realmente una sorpresa que regresara."

"Escuché de Kushina, que fue Naruto y Jiraiya quien la convencieron."

"Será que Minato tiene planeado algo."

"Es tu amiga, la que está constantemente a su lado, ¿no Sasuke?"

Confundió, Sasuke no replicó.

"¿Sakura-Chan? Oh, ¿será que le pedirá ayuda con el entrenamiento?" Su madre tenía cierto aprecio por la chica.

"Dudo mucho que tenga la capacidad para ser aprendiz de un Sannin" En cambio el padre de Sasuke, tenía otro pensamiento.

Sasuke había compartido ese pensamiento, Sakura era lista, pero no tenía madera de ninja, y en más de un ocasión se lo dijo, pero que su padre hablara despectivamente de ella le molestó. Sin embargo, no dijo nada.

* * *

Luego de que Sakura pasara el examen Chūnin, el equipo Kakashi se desintegró. Naruto estaba en un viaje con Jiraiya, Sasuke enfocado en entrenar. Tomando el tiempo libre que su hermano le brindaba, ser mejor, ser más fuerte, que su padre estuviera orgulloso de él, era lo único que le interesaba. No ver a Sakura era un pensamiento breve en el fondo en su mente.

Aunque había sentido una especie de orgullo cuando su madre confirmó algo que ya sospechaba. Sakura era oficialmente aprendiz de Tsunade Senju. La cara de sorpresa de su padre, él, que no siempre daba a denotar emociones, fue una para recordar.

"¿No es asombroso?"

"Sin duda es... desconcertante."

"No me sorprende." Había intervenido Itachi, con un tono demasiado ligero. "Ella siempre demostró una excelente chakra control, mucho mejor que el de Sasuke o alguien de su generación. Pero tú sabes cuan especial es ella, ¿no, Sasuke?"

Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero no le dio el gusto de contestar a su hermano. Lo conocía bien, Itachi siempre gustaba de molestarlo, y desde que se convirtió en Genin, Sakura era el tema de burla que usaba en él. Bien, se había sonrojado la primera vez que ella se acercó a él, pero tenía seis años, no era como... okay, tal vez Itachi se había enterado de incidente de las manos en el bosque de la muerta durante el examen Chūnin, y el abrazo y... – está bien, tal vez habían _ciertos_ incidentes con Sakura, pero no eran cosas de importancia.

* * *

No tenía importancia. Sakura era una chica común. Era su ex compañera, habían tenido muchas misiones juntos, pero era molesta, débil y escandalosa...

Y ya no le hablaba.

No es que le importara, claro. Sasuke tenía cosas más importantes que hacer... pero, había una parte de él, su ego, quien se había sentido ofendido ante este cambio de corazón por parte de Sakura.

Ella solía estar detrás de él como un cachorro, lanzándole ojos de amor y sonrojos cada que Sasuke posaba su mirada en ella. Sakura había aprovechado cualquier oportunidad para tocar su brazo, o colgarse de él, ¿y ahora?

 _Tan rápido se rindió._

Sasuke decía que no tenía importancia, chicas siempre ataban detrás de él fuera a donde fuera, pero entre ese tumulto de chicas enamoradas gritando por su atención, la voz de Sakura ya no se encontraba entre ellas.

* * *

Dos años. Dos años desde la última vez que había hablado con ella.

Ser aprendiz de un Sannin debía ser algo pesado. Por las esporádicas pláticas de su madre, Sasuke sabía que Sakura pasaba todo su tiempo con Tsunade, en el hospital o de viaje constante. Cada que su nombre se mencionaba en su casa (que no era algo muy común) Sasuke se sentía incómodo. Era conflictivo, el querer que nadie la mencionara, pues ella no tenía relevancia alguna en su vida, pero al mismo tiempo _quería_ saber más de ella.

¿Qué hacía? ¿Su entrenamiento era difícil? ¿Lo estaba haciendo bien? ¿Qué tan bien le estaba yendo? Tsunade era un ninja legendaria, su descomunal poder era uno de alabar, además de ser el mejor ninja médico. Sasuke sabía que además de Sakura, sólo otra persona había sido su aprendiz, pero no había llegado tan lejos como ella, pues sólo conocimientos médicos había adquirido.

Pero, ¿y Sakura?

No podía negar que había cierta curiosidad.

* * *

Era un adolescente común. Aunque lideraba misiones, tenía la capacidad de derrotar a sus enemigos... aun así, él tenía 15 años, y su cuerpo era uno normal y saludable. Era de esperarse que te tuviera ciertas reacciones o su mente tuviera ciertos pensamientos, en cuanto a un tema en específico. Y cuando miró a Sakura por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se quedó un poco... _raro_.

No era como si antes no la hubiera visto, pero no con detenimiento, no había tenido la oportunidad, pues ella estaba enfrascada en su propio entrenamiento. Y ahora que estaba frente a él, distinta y confiada, Sasuke enmudeció.

La silueta de la niña delgada que siempre le regalaba sonrisas había cambiado, curvas más definidas, había crecido bastante en varias _áreas_. Su cabello también, Sasuke no lo admitan, pero siempre creyó que su cabello era bonito, largo e impecable... ahora se mostraba corto. Era como si la imagen de la dulce niña fuera borrada, y una... confiada chica están de pie frente a él. La forma en que se paraba, la silueta de su cuerpo y el aura que daba a mostrar era una que no antes había asociado con Sakura Haruno.

"Cuánto tiempo, Sasuke-kun." Un rápido movimiento incomodo viajó de su estómago a su pecho cuando escuchó su voz, una sonrisa que estaba dudando era inocente, se mostraba en sus labios rosas. Pero fue su el uso del nombre, el sufijo tras él, que logró la intranquilidad de su pecho.

"Hn, Sakura." Porque no tenía nada mejor que decir sin el temor de que sus palabras se atoraran. Fue más molestia hacía sus reacciones que ella provocaba, el motivo de su tono era mordaz. "¿Qué quieres?"

El tono ácido logró su cometido, su sonrisa se desvaneció, y la molestia se dejó ver en su rostro. A Sasuke le sorprendió ver ese gesto en ella, al menos dirigido hacia él. Sakura podría mostrarse con todos, menos con Sasuke. O al menos así solía ser.

Acercándose a él, hasta estar frente a frente, Sasuke sintió nerviosismo. "He venido a hacerte un ofrecimiento."

Ese tono no era uno seductor, ¿cierto? Usando toda su fuerza, mantuvo su máscara de indiferencia.

Al ver que él no hablaba ella continuó. "El examen Jōnin es muy pronto, y como sabes, no es algo tan sencillo, pero con un aliado dentro sería pan comido. Estoy aquí, Sasuke kun, para ofrecerte mi ayuda."

Un bufido salió de sus labios. Irritado y algo ofendido porque _ella_ , supusiera le podía ayudar a él. Eso y el modo en que lo dijo; ¿no sería _él_ quién le hiciera el favor a _ella_? Su molestia no tenía nada que ver con que su mente pensara, por unos mili-segundos, que ella le propondría _otro_ tipo de actividad.

Recuperando su espacio personal, Sasuke la miró con irritación.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito, o siquiera, quiero tu ayuda?" Si, estaba consciente que sus palabras le lastimarían, pero ella se mostraba soberbia.

Sorpresa para Sasuke cuando sus ojos verdes no mostraron dolor, sino petulancia. Ella cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, y Sasuke se reprendió por haber seguido el movimiento y confirmando que sí, Sakura había crecido.

Pero la réplica de Sakura no fue con palabras, en su lugar, Sasuke vio como levantaba su pie, y por un instante creyó le golpearía, aunque claro, ella no lo lograría, pero mientras su rodilla se flexionaba, los ojos de Sasuke estaba más interesados en la piel que su (¿eso era una falda?) y shorts demasiado cortos, mostraban, fue demasiado tarde cuando todo ocurrió.

Siendo honestos, no esperaba que el piso temblara y se abriera ante el contacto del tacón de la bota de Sakura contra la tierra.

Sasuke no tenía la culpa, pues tampoco había tenido tiempo de sentir la cantidad de chakra que estaba siendo utilizada cuando el impacto sucedió. Ante el breve toque de su pie con el suelo, este estalló en muchos pedazos, una fuerza increíble que por un segundo Sasuke creyó una mina había estallado debajo de él.

Atónito, con su trasero en el piso y el polvo de la tierra alrededor, miraba con incredulidad lo sucedido.

Activo su dojutsu con la intención de ubicar a Sakura, quien seguía de pie en el mismo lugar, imperturbable y algo divertida. Lucía tan fresca, y sobre todo, tan jodidamente divertida por lo sucedido. Con pasos saltarines, mano en la cadera y esa sonrisa coqueta, miró desde arriba a Sasuke.

"Supongo que necesitas tiempo para considéralo, ¿neh, Sasuke-kun?" Con la voz demasiado dulce para ser verdadera, ella guiñó un ojo y giró sobre sus talones.

Sasuke, aún en el piso, entendió unas cuantas cosas al verla alejarse.

Uno: Sakura era terrorífica.

Dos: Si quería esa promoción de rango necesitaba de ella.

Y tres: su posición en el piso le daba la ventaja de apreciar otras áreas de ella que también se habían desarrollado bastante bien.

Su último pensamiento le provocó un escalofrío, pues 4: Sakura se acababa de convertir en una gran molestia.

.

.

.

* * *

Fue en agosto del año pasado, cuando Ariz disfrutaba de leer fics, que una inquietud surgió. Le gustaba leer non- massacre au, pero pocos eran la cantidad que había. Ideas de "¿Qué si…? ¿Y si…?" se instalaron en su mente. Tenía miedo de escribir, a decir verdad, pero comenzó con pequeñas descripciones en su celular.

Su primer borrador fue en base a esta trama. Es una muy grande, pues re-escribir Naruto es difícil.

Siempre he dicho cuán difícil es para mí escribí en mundo ninja, la verdad es que mi primer fic (jamás terminado o publicado) es algo así. Por eso, el día 13 fue atrasado.

No pierdo la esperanza que retomare ese fic y lo publicare, solo esperen y vean (a menos que me retire antes de tempo de este fandom y hobby :D )


	14. Día 14: Incluso por un Momento

**Day 14:** **Even For a Moment.**

 **Summary:** Su mirada robaba su aliento. Un alma en dos cuerpos. Cuando estaban juntos, se sentían completos. Era como el fuego de mil soles.

 **Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción y letra pertenece a Ross Copperman

 **NA:** :D Soy #TeamDelena [Amo a Ian Somerhalder como no tienen una idea] Así que, sí, Hunger, dejaré el link en mi bio, escuchen esta canción y derrítanse.

* * *

 **.Hunger.**

 **.**

 **.**

Su simple mirada tomaba su aliento, robaba el aire de él. Siempre era así. Aunque nunca pudiera admitirlo a nadie que no fuera ella, Sasuke sabía que estaba perdidamente enamorado.

Tocar su piel se volvió una necesidad. Estar con ella era indiscutible.

Siempre creyó imposible amar a alguien así. Este tipo de amor que existe en las novelas, en poemas y sueños. Siempre fue práctico, sensato.

Ahí residía el punto; Sakura lo volvía irracional. La devoción que sentía por cada uno de sus pequeños gestos, la atención enfocada a ella era una que él jamás había dado a alguien más.

Estar sin ella, le hacía sentir incompleto.

"Sasuke, Sakura esta abajo, esperando." Su madre estaba en el umbral de su habitación. Tan distraído estaba Sasuke, que ya no era consciente de lo que estaba alrededor de él. Agradeció la noticia, tomó su chaqueta y pasó al lado de su madre, ella, con una mirada que él entendía muy bien;

Recelo, tristeza.

Su familia sabía lo que sentía por ella, y no estaban de acuerdo. Pero él era un adulto, él sabía, y debía entender las consecuencias.

.

La encontró sentada en la sala, y aunque Sakura estaba al tanto de la desaprobación de su familia, sentía el ambiente tenso. Aun así, cuando Sasuke se acercó a ella y le saludó, ella sonrió, como siempre lo había hecho para él. Suave y con amor.

No era culpa de Sasuke haberse enamorado de ella.

* * *

Su boda sería en una semana. Sakura no lo decía, pero Sasuke sabía que ella estaba aprensiva. El amor que Sakura sentía por Sasuke era uno que iba más allá de alguien o algo. Tantas noches juntas, tantas caricias y besos, sin importar nada o nadie.

Sólo Sakura y Sasuke.

Como ahora.

La casa de ella era cálida, gran contraste al frío mármol y roca de la antigua casa de Sasuke. Su habitación era un reflejo de ella, colorida y con demasiadas fotos y recuerdos, atesorando sus momentos importantes, sus personas importantes.

Sasuke pensaba, si la diferencia entre ellos era lo que había motivado a su familia para no aceptar esa relación.

Pero ahora no importaba.

Ahora Sasuke sólo quería estar con ella.

"Amor, cariño, déjame ver dentro de tu corazón."

"Estás tu." apenas si podía escuchar el susurro de su voz, amortiguada; su rostro enterado en su cabello, aspirando y memorizando su olor. Sakura presionó aún más su rostro en su pecho. Sin impedimentos, sólo cálida piel, era capaz de escuchar cada uno de sus latidos.

Todas esas grietas y partes rotas de su corazón.

Las sombras y la luz.

Ahí no había necesidad de ocultarse.

Sakura podía sentir sus manos recorrer su espalda, diferente a hace un rato, donde estas se aferraba a ella, a un punto que podía ser dolorosas. Sus manos, que minutos antes la acariciaban para hacerla llegar al punto de quiebre, ahora eran suaves, tranquilizadoras. Y ella amaba ambas sensaciones.

Sin nada que se interpusiera en ellos, eran dos almas en un sólo cuerpo. Esperando que el velo de la noche llegara, escuchando sus palpitares y promesas de amor…

Como si el fuego de mil soles explotara dentro de él, cada vez que estaba con ella así… y no podía remediar esto aunque quisiera.

Y las llamas de este amor, esta noche, mirándola a ella a los ojos y diciéndole todo lo que ella ya sabía.

Todo lo que eran, y no importaba el futuro o el pasado. Este momento era eterno.

Cuando ella lo miraba a los ojos y decía,

"Te amo."

Como él a ella.

"Te amo."

* * *

Había sido un encentro romántico, de que él no suele ser el iniciador. Había puesto velas. Tantas pequeñas luces esparcidas por su habitación, las sombras, el ambiente era uno de romances épicos. Donde suaves susurros, tenues sombras y silenciosas lágrimas de amor se compartían.

En su cuarto, podía ver su vestido de novia colgado. Sasuke recordó, que Sakura quería uno sencillo, pero él se había opuesto; ella debía lucir lo más hermosa. Tanto que él pudiera recordar su imagen en el altar para siempre. Eso le había hecho sonrojar, y jugando, ella le mencionó que era el deber de las damas de honor hacer sentir bella a la novia.

"El sólo verte roba mi aliento."

 _Siempre._

Sasuke tomó su mano, podía sentir el peso de ese anillo de compromiso, y la guío hasta la cama.

Fue como la primera vez.

Ambos desvistieron al otro. Sin prisas, con lentitud. Esta vez no había manos nerviosas o miradas que rehuían. Hoy, esa noche, sus miradas sólo se separaban para contemplar sus cuerpos, su manos sólo temblaban por necesidad de tocar. Sus pulsos, sus respiraciones, eran las de unos amantes en espera de consumir su amor.

Era un hambre dentro de ellos. Necesidad y pasión.

Bocas recorriendo cada centímetro de piel, dejando marcas visibles. Cuando ella estuvo recostada, cuando él la miraba a los ojos y entraba en ella, cuando ambos daban y recibían… era como el fuego de mil soles.

No se molestaban en ser discretos o pensar en que la boda fuera el día siguiente, que la novia se desvelara y agotara sus energías con él, el padrino del novio.

Sakura le pediría que se quedara con ella esa noche, esta última noche. Sin pensar en las consecuencias del escándalo que sus damas de honor, familiares hicieran al encontrarlos así.

Esto es lo que ellos eran, a esto les orillaron.

A un compromiso obligado, con el mejor amigo del amor de su vida.

Por eso, Sasuke ya no le importaba las apariencias o la desaprobación de sus padres. ¿Qué más le podían quitar?

Él acallaría el hambre que sentía por ella, aunque fuera de esta manera, aunque fuera por estos momentos.

No había remordimiento o culpabilidad, Naruto sabía lo que ocurría, y no intercedía. Él comprendía, él la amaba a ella, después de todo. Ambos eran sus preciadas personas.

Aquellas a las que les fue arrebatada la felicidad.

Pero no importaba. Ya no.

Lo único que querían esa noche, era ver en el corazón del otro.

Entre las sombras y la luz, sin ocultar esta intensidad, aquella que era como el fuego de mil soles, una que no podía eliminar aunque quisieran.

Esa noche, esas flamas que alimentaban el hambre que tenían, serían todo lo que quisieran.

Mirándose a los ojos, tomando el aliento del otro, diciéndose,

 _Te amo._

Algo que nunca tendría final, algo que quemaba a ambos. Algo que nunca terminaría.

.

.

* * *

Yop! El siguiente tiene que ser comedy, porque tanto hurt/comfort-Angst y drama, es malo para mi corazón shippero

Ahora, una noticia. No he podido responder a sus reviews porque no he tenido tiempo, el poco que obtengo, lo hago para escribir estas historias y compartirlas con ustedes, pero entonces, los rw bajaron considerablemente, donde solo una o dos personas me comentan (aquí, no les hago el feo ni de menos, adoro sus comentarios, lo saben) pero desanima que me rompo la cabeza para hacer one-shots de mínimo 1300 palabras, no es facil, saben? tengo que basarme en los prompts, y alguno son tan.. raros, difíciles. Entonces, en esta plataforma es la única donde comparto este proyecto, y nada... esperaba un poquito más, pero en fin.

Lo que he de decir es... me voy a tomar un descanso de publicar. El prompt del día 13 es mi favorito, ese tengo en mente bastante, pues había sido la idea para mi primer fanfic que escribí, más nunca compartí, por eso, aquí está este, en mis días libres de FF, tratare de escribir, o tal vez, me ponga al día con las lecturas que tengo pendientes, tratare de publicar, no sé.. a ver cuando. haha

gracias por la atención. :)


	15. Día 15: La Babosa y la Serpiente

**Day 15: The Slug and the Snake**

 **Rated: T**

 **Summary:** Una danza tan antigua. Un fuego que destruía, un amor retorcido. Ellos eran enemigos, eran amantes, eran la muerte del otro.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción y letra pertenece a Selena Gomez

Na: Corrección se hará después. Advertencia: Occ en los personajes

* * *

 **.Come and Get it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El campo era un enorme sendero lleno de flores de azules, tan pequeñas pero altas, que cualquiera podría esconderse entre ellas. Había estado viajando por desiertos, ríos y bosques, todo para llegar hasta aquí.

Lo que parecía una vida de búsqueda y soledad, había llegado a su fin. Recostada entre esas tantas flores, se encontraba ella. Cabello rosa, más largo que la última vez que la había visto. ¿Hace cuantos siglos de la última vez? Y aunque ella parecía la misma, había ciertos cambios notorios, desde su vestimenta, hasta la manera en que sus ojos le miraban; ya no fingía inocencia o pureza.

Había metros de distancia entre ellos, y aun así, nadie decía nada. A lo lejos, podía escuchar el llamar de un halcón, como el viento había movido las nubes, y estás se volvían más oscuras. Fue hasta el escuchar del rugido de un rayo, que ella rompió el silencio.

"He estado aquí sentada, he sido muy paciente, merezco al menos unas palabras."

Pero Sasuke no dijo nada, seguía observándola. Veía las brillantes joyas que colgaban de su cuello, y reposaban entre el valle de sus senos, lo cuales apenas eran cubiertos por su rojo atuendo. Lo único que cubría su pecho eran lo esa tela oscura, pues bajo delgado encaje, podía observar la piel de su cintura y abdomen.

"¿Has venido hasta aquí sólo para verme?" Ironía, ella mostraba su impaciencia. Si había algo que le molestaba de Sasuke, era su silencio.

"Sabes que no."

Sus labios rojos sonrieron de lado. Ella se levantó, con lentitud, dejando caer esos torsos de tela que hacían de falda. Podía ver sus piernas descubiertas, y Sasuke reaccionó por instinto, llevando su mano hacia su katana, listo para cualquier ataque, ese movimiento sólo le hizo sonreír más a ella. "Bien, Sasuke-kun, cuando estés listo, ven y hazlo."

Con una velocidad indescriptible, él llegó hasta ella.

La lucha y rivalidad entre ellos, era una eterna. De la clase que los morrales usan como folklore, incluso como narración de un romance. Claro que está historias siempre eran mitad verdad y mitad falsas.

Ellos eran enemigos naturales, si, Sasuke era representado como la serpiente, astuto, peligroso. Sakura representaba a la babosa, suave, dócil, pero era la única con el poder de detener a Sasuke, y hasta ahí era cierto.

En las leyendas, también incluían a un tercer personaje. Naruto, quién representaba al sapo. Historias de romance, siempre incluían cuan profundo era el amor de Naruto por Sakura, y como ella sólo lo amaba fielmente a él. Siempre plasmando a Sasuke como el villano.

Cuando llegó hasta ella, su mano fue directo a su cuello, más que apretando, sosteniéndola ahí de pie. Su otra mano aún en el mango de su arma.

Sasuke quería borrar esa sonrisa de petulancia.

"¿Es que no estás conforme con haber matado a mi amado, sino que ahora estás tras de mí?" Con fingida inocencia, ella se burlaba de él.

"¿Tu amado? ¿El mismo que tú pediste desaparecer?"

Ahí estaba esa sonrisa mezquina.

Sí, desde la antigüedad sólo alguien era capaz de vencer al valeroso y noble Naruto, y ese era Sasuke.

Ellos tres eran un perfecto balance, cuando sus caminos se cruzaban, ellos se detenían. Porque aunque Sasuke era el único capaz de vencer a Naruto, y Sakura a Sasuke, era el mismo Naruto el único que podía contra ella.

Por eso, siempre esperaban, fijos en el primer movimiento de cuál ninguno saldría victorioso.

Pero Naruto había caído por esta mujer. Sasuke no podría culparlo, ella era experta para hacer caer a cualquiera, y tenía a Naruto bajo su dedo. Más sin embargo, ella no podía atacarlo. Jamás vencería. El sapo se come a la babosa...

Pero la serpiente termina con el sapo.

Ella nunca amó a Naruto, apenas si dejaba que le tocará, y fue ella quien incitó y logró que Sasuke atacará.

Sasuke siempre se consideró frío y calculador, pero Sakura era demasiado lista.

Cuando sus manos delgadas y pequeñas, lentamente se posaron en sus brazos, un calor sofocante entró a su cuerpo.

Era como si todo su ser se congelara ahí mismo. Sus manos siempre escurridizas, terminaron en su cuello, y a pesar de que Sasuke era quien tenía el poder de vencer a sus enemigos con su mirada, era sólo Sakura la única en controlarlo a él.

"Pero Sasuke, yo solo quería que estuviéramos juntos." Su voz seductora, su cuerpo contra el de él, era la misma vieja danza entre ellos. Movimientos fuertes y fluidos, como el danzar del fuego.

Tenerla a ella entre sus brazos era hipnotizador, una vieja tradición que él no podía romper.

Las leyendas eran tergiversadas. Sasuke era portado como la serpiente traicionera, y Sakura como la noble babosa...

Heh, cuan falso eso era.

Él había amado a esta mujer. Había rabiado al saber que ella había escogido a su rival sobre él, muchas veces fueron las que el pensamiento de destruir tentaba su mente, pero su orgullo era mayor.

¿Cuán grande era su sentir por esta maldita?

Lo suficiente para usarlo a él como su marioneta.

Y cuando por fin eliminó al obstáculo que le impedía estar con ella, Sakura desaparece.

El dolor, la traición y la soledad fueron golpes duros. Más de una vez su ira fue la causante del sufrimiento de inocentes o ajenos a su tormento.

En sus noches, cuando cerraba los ojos, veía a esta bruja, aquella que con el suave balanceo de sus caderas había hechizado su mente. Al delicado ángel que le daba suspiros y miradas de amor.

A la rastrera que ahora estaba frente a él.

"Eres la causante de toda mi desgracia." La ira no era disimulada, el agarre de su cuello fue a parar a su cabello, estirándolo y obligándola a Sakura a verle a la cara. A pesar del quejido de dolor de ella, Sasuke no tuvo piedad.

"¿Y has venido a vengarte?" No tenía miedo, ella no rogaría por su vida.

 _Pues a fin de cuentas..._

"He venido por lo que es mío."

Sus labios eran crueles con su boca, la furia de su amor, ese que era destructivo y ese que quemaba.

Aceptando la invitación que nunca negaría.

Sasuke no iba a detenerse. Y odiaba la manera en que la amaba. De día o de noche, cuando ella era cruel o inocente.

 _Al fin de cuentas... Sasuke era débil ante ella._

Sakura no era tímida al mostrar su amor, su retorcido y egoísta amor. Sus labios eran igual de incontrolables que los de él, y su fuerza mayor. Llevándolo con ella, se dejó caer en ese campo de bluebonnets, tan azules, de un color tan vivo, el único color en ese gris día, de aspecto delicado, pero tan fuertes como para resistir a la cruel lluvia.

Como ella. Y aunque una vez que Sakura fuera suya, Sasuke la tomaría cuantas veces fueran necesarias.

Y aunque este amor sería la muerte de él, Sasuke sabía que moriría feliz, lo sabía porque podía sentir era a ella.

Y mientras la lluvia caía y borraba los estragos de su traición, ellos se entregaban sin arrepentimientos.

Escuchando el sonido de los tambores de esta danza y relámpagos que anunciaban su destino, sintiendo ese fuego que los consumía y los suspiros que ambos arrancaban.

Eran enemigos, ella era la muerte de él.

.

.

.

* * *

Toda le energía y creatividad del día de ayer desapreció. Dios, batalle mucho para escribir, me quedan 7 prompts, y a mi parecer son los más difíciles, ¿Por qué? Pues porque planeaba hacerlo Mundo ninja, al igual que este, pero no pude. Escribí 5 borradores para este prompt, y ninguno quedó, hasta que los mande a volar y me decidí por este. , no me puedo obligar, es demasiado difícil para mí, prefiero los au... pero igual seguiré tratando, pero… quiero llorar.


	16. Día 16: Ese Día

**Day 16: That Day**

 **Rated: T**

 **Summary:** _"Tú me tienes, y yo te tengo, no podría detener esto aunque quisiera."_ Cuando era impredecible, el amor así es fenomenal. /Continuación del Día 12.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción y letra pertenece a Olly Murs

 **NA** : Si no han leído, o no se acuerdan, este pasa un poco después de día 12. La canción esta bella, bella. Corrección se hará después. Quiero ver esos _"Aaaw"_ porque mientras yo leía decía " _Aaaww que bonitos_ "

* * *

. **Unpredictable.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke-kun, toma mi virginidad." Le dijo seria.

"¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?"

"Porque te amo." Esa fue la primera vez que ella le dijo, sin rodeos, directamente y tan simple, que Sasuke sentía un sonrojo se posaba en él. Maldijo haber encendido la luz. "Porque tengo sentimientos por ti, y porque… sé que tú no estás listo para ellos." Aquí, su mirada rehuía. Como si le doliera expresar eso. Sasuke se sintió culpable. Por un momento, ninguno habló.

Se había acercado de nuevo, el único movimiento y acción fue el poner sus labios sobre los de ella. Ambos, sentados sobe sus rodillas, manos en cualquier lugar excepto ellos, cabezas ligeramente inclinadas, ojos fuertemente cerrados, sus labios se movían al unísono. El beso duró lo suficiente para que se separaran por falta de aire.

Los besos de Sasuke eran insistentes, algo torpes, pero con mucha ímpetu. Sus manos recorrían cada parte de ella que podían, sus ropas hace mucho que habían sido descartadas, y aunque aún tenían la barrera de sus ropas interiores, no le daban pensamiento.

Le quería, a esa molesta e irritante chica. Y por esa noche, manos entrelazadas, gentiles besos y primeras veces, ambos se dejarían perder en sus cuerpos y sentimientos.

Tal vez mañana podría pensar en las consecuencias, en como esto va a cambiar las cosas, o quizá queden igual. Quien sabe, a quien le importaba.

.

.

.

Entonces, un par de meses después;

"¿Sasuke?"

"¿Hum?

"... Estoy embarazada."

.

.

Esas temibles palabras.

Fue como si todo se congelara, esas palabras se estirarán, hicieran eco y golpearan en su estómago. No se movió, ni siquiera parpadeo, su cabeza procesando palabra por palabra.

No tengo descripción para expresar cuando atónito Sasuke estaba. Sakura empezó a sentir pánico. Se sentía culpable, deprimida. Dios, tenían 19, apenas si estaban por graduarse de la preparatoria, con un pie en la universidad, con planes de aquí a 5 años... pero ninguno de ellos incluían un bebé. Inconscientemente, llevó su mano hacia su plano abdomen.

Fue ese movimiento que despertó de su estupor a Sasuke. Parpadeo mucho, enfocándose en esa mano y en ese abdomen, como si mirando intensamente pudiera ver a través. Que estupidez, sí, pero estaba...ugh. Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos cuando por fin le cayó toda la idea.

 _¿Qué iban a hacer?_

* * *

Estaba nervioso. Todos estos días, desde que Sakura le dio la noticia, no había podido descansar bien. Rompiéndose la cabeza en que iban a hacer. En cómo le diría a su padres.

No eran unos niños, sí, sabían las consecuencias de sexo sin protección, pero… no podía alguien quedarse embarazado luego de una- okay, tal vez fue más de tres veces, pero ninguna fue planeada. La primera vez, Sakura entró a su habitación en la noche, y si bien ella alega no esperaba que en verdad Sasuke accediera a tener intimidad, ninguno estaba preparado. Ambos eran unos sonrojados e inexpertos vírgenes. ¿Lo peor? Eran sólo amigos.

Luego de eso las cosas se pusieron tensas e incomodas.

¿Cómo miras a tu mejor amiga (era su única amiga, así que le daba ese título) cuando sabes que hay debajo de su ropa? Bien, tal vez no la había visto muy bien, había sido de noche pero recordaba cómo se sentía… y además, si su mente (y cuerpo) pedían un poco más.

He ahí la tensión e incomodidad.

Luego de unos cuantos dime y diretes, las cosas se pusieron… _más extrañas._

Sasuke era una adolescente normal, y tal vez se había tardado un poco en probar y experimentar el sexo (gracias a la loca prima de Naruto que le dejó un poco intimidado) y Sakura se había ido a poner en bandeja de plata…

No, no la estaba usando. Era sólo que… bien, ambos tenían curiosidad y necesidades, así que luego de reparar, y decidir que no, no iban a ser pareja, pues… 1; Sakura era la amiga fastidiosa e irritante, (sí, sí la quería, por eso tuvieron sexo la primera vez), pero Sasuke no estaba listo para una relación con ella ahora.(vamos, ambos sabían que terminarían juntos, pero querían sentir la libertad ahora), y 2; Sakura concordó que Sasuke era un idiota grosero y que sí, era mejor salir con alguien más, (pues estaba bien, no ambos perdieron la virginidad con el otro y ahora podían experimentar) así que, no se usaban, porque Sasuke, _Sasuke_ _no_ planeaba esos momentos físicos que tuvieron, ni mucho menos Sakura. Eran espontáneos e inesperados.

La situación aquí es; no fue planeado.

Y temía cada segundo que pasaba.

 _Sus padres lo matarían._

Una cosa es dejar a la novia embarazada, y otra, embarazar a tu amiga.

 _Estaba muy jodido._

* * *

"Esto es tu culpa."

"¡Cómo que es mi culpa!"

"Tu entraste a mi cuarto ese día, estabas toda _'Sasuke-kun, toma mi virginidad'_ " trató de agudizar su voz e imitarla. "y mir-"

"¡Oh, no señor! No me culpes, ¡quien fue el que pagó las luces e inició todo! ¡Yo no te obligué! Ni esa vez, ni las siguientes." Sasuke supo callarse, y miraba a otro lado, fulminando la alfombra.

La segunda vez ocurrió cuando Sasuke pasó a la casa de Sakura para pedir prestada una tarea. (Aún no estaba muy seguro, pero solo hacía calor, Sakura estaba tratando de cocinar y… bien, sus padres no estaban)

La tercera vez sucedió en la escuela. Fue durante un taller de cocina, ellos se habían quedado a limpiar el desorden que Naruto dejó, y... bien, pasó… Así como la cuarta y quinta (hace dos semanas, uuh...)

Ahora que lo pensaba a fondo, creía que tenía un fetiche por Sakura y los delantales… raro.

Tenía muy vividos esos recuerdos, si tan sólo había pasado unas semanas desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos.

Fue un gran y pesaroso suspiro de Sakura que le hizo mirarla. Esta vez, la observó con detenimiento. Sasuke había estado tan preocupado por sí mismo, que no había reparado en el aspecto de Sakura, ni siquiera preguntado cómo estaba. La veía, se notaba cansada, ojerosa y pálida. Seguro ella también no había estado durmiendo bien, ¿siquiera estaba comiendo? Le haría daño al-

Otra vez, detuvo el hilo de sus pensamientos. Había estado siendo tan egoísta y temeroso por sí mismo, que no había pensado dos veces en Sakura, o en la vida que ella estaba cargando. Esto ya no era una travesura de niños, iba más allá de ellos, si eran o no eran novios, si estaban bien o no, esto era…

"El bebé."

"¿Hum?"

"Sakura. Tenemos que hablar. Enserio."

Porque esto ya no era sólo él o ella. Tenían que decidir juntos que harían.

* * *

"Tu padre no lucía muy molesto. Creí que te desterraría, o algo por el estilo."

"¿Desterrar? ¿En qué época estás?"

"Lo siento…" dijo tocando suavemente su mejilla. Estaba hinchada por la bofetada que la madre de Sakura si le dio a Sasuke. Él trató, pero un siseo escapo de sus labios. Ahora comprobaba de donde Sakura heredo tal fuerza y carácter del demonio.

Esa tarde habían reunido a sus padres y les habían contado todo. Bien, no todo, pero sí lo del embarazo. Sasuke había tenido en mente las reacciones que su padre podría tener, incluso los de Sakura, pero no sucedió tal. Esperaba ver a su padre explotar del enojo, a su madre llorar, incluso estaba consiente que el padre de Sakura lo golpearía, pero… bien, no fue así…

Antes.

"¿A que se debe esta reunión?" La madre de Sakura había comentado, casi de manera conspiratoria con la propia madre de Sasuke. No era tan extraño que sus padres convivieran, después de todo así fue como Sasuke y Sakura se conocieron e iniciaron su amistad. Los adultos a su alrededor los veían impacientes y emocionados. Un aire extrañamente alegre y de antelación estaba en la sala de Sasuke.

Tal vez creía que ellos anunciarían su noviazgo, lo cual no podía ser más erróneo. Sasuke y Sakura se sentían incómodos.

"Huh... Lo que sucede es que,..-" ¡estaba tartamudeando! Dios, que patético, "bien, Sakura y yo queremos decir que…" veía la cara ilusionada de su madre, la sonrisa cómplice de su hermano y la tranquilidad de su padre... y no pudo terminar. Sakura le dio unos ligeros codazos, señalándole que debía continuar. Pero él le dio una mirada de alarma. No podía, no podían decir-

"Estoy embarazada." Soltó ella a lo bruto.

… y tan sólo quiero que hagan imagen mental del silencio de ultratumba que se instaló entre los presentes. Sasuke sentía que sudaba de nerviosismo. Todo mundo se había quedado mudo y en shock.

"¿Embrazada?" Fue la propia madre de Sakura quien rompió el silencio. Casi repitiendo lo que ella dijo, como si hubiera escuchado mal.

"No fue algo que-"

"¡Sasuke! Embarazaste a Sakura!"

Debería ser alarmante que rápidamente asumieran que era él. ¿Qué no había pensado que tal vez ellos no estaban juntos? Bueno, no lo estaban, eran sólo amigos, o eso se suponía, porque ellos... ugh, lo que sea. Sasuke aterrado, sólo asintió. Estaba esperando que su padre le mirara con desprecio y su madre comenzara a llorar, incluso ya había comenzado a ahorrar dinero y escoger que objetos vender para subsistir ante el inminente destierro del cual-

Un gran suspiro se escuchó.

"Chicos, ¿no pudieron esperar hasta terminar la universidad?" Su padre hablaba tranquilo, casi cansado, pero no molesto ni decepcionado. _¿Qué rayos…?_

"No fue planeado, nosotros no-"vaya que sentía arena en su boca y no podía hablar bien.

"¿Qué no tuvieron clases de salud en la escuela?"

"Sakura, creí que te había explicado sobre cómo cuidarte." Sakura se puso roja ante la memoria de su padre explicándole sobre sexo.

"Dios, esto cambia por completo los planes de boda que tenía pensado." La madre de Sasuke dijo con pesar, "Cariño, tenemos que organizar algo antes de que se vayan a estudiar." Mikoto lucía afligida porque sus planes no estaban saliendo como lo esperado, y en muestra de consuelo su esposo acarició sus hombros.

¿Por qué todo esto era una comedia? No estaban haciendo el escándalo que esperaban. Vamos, ni siquiera lucían molestos. ¿Qué clase de padres eran? Sasuke y Sakura sólo veía incomodos como el desarrollo que se estaba llevando a cabo era uno que ni en los sueños más locos habían previsto. Era un tanto... ridículo. Ellos se miraron, con dudas y extrañes ante todo esto. ¿En serio estaba pasando?

"Pequeño y tono hermano." Itachi interrumpió su conversación de miradas.

"¿Por qué no están actuando como esperaba?"

"Creo que están locos." Murmuró Sakura.

Itachi rió un poco. La situación era, en efecto, una no esperada, algo cómica, pero sin duda sorpresiva. Sólo palmeó los hombros de su pequeño hermano y acarició la cabeza de Sakura, despeinándola. Les miró con afecto, y siendo sinceros, estaba contento por la noticia.

"Suerte." Porque de verdad la iban a necesitar.

...

Y ahora, mientras ellos estaban en la habitación de él, aun podían escuchar la conversación que sus padres mantenían en el piso de abajo. Podían escuchar cosas como _'boda, seguridad, tontería, educación sexual, bonito, bebe,'_ incluso algunos nombres para el retoño.

Estaban sentados en la cama de él. En la misma posición que cuando ella lo visitó en esa primera noche; Sasuke recargando su espalda en la pared, y Sakura sentada sobre sus rodillas. Pero ahora sus miradas no se encontraban. Cada uno tenía la mente en otro lugar.

Iban a ser padres.

Y por una milagrosa suerte, sus familias no los odiaban o les habían echado de la casa. Curiosamente, les apoyaban.

Suspiro.

"No esperaba que esa noche fuera a terminar en esto."

"¿Segura? Porque recuerdo que mencionaste algo acerca de que mi madre nos casara." Y aunque el trató de sonar ligero, Sakura no respondió de la manera que esperaba.

"Lo siento."

"¿Por qué?" Ella le miró, exasperada.

"Por esto. Sé que estoy arruinando tu vida." Sonaba y se veía miserable. Sasuke había estado tan engullido en como su padre reaccionaría, que no había sido considerado y pensar en ella. Sakura estaba siendo infeliz. Le dolió un poco, saber que ella no quería esto. Lento, se acercó y se posicionó frente a ella, pero Sakura tenía la vista en su regazo.

"Oye." No le miraba. Con su mano en su mejilla, le dijo, "Sakura. Mírame." Ella le obedeció, pero había desconfianza en ella, eso no le gustó a él. "No te culpo de nada."

"Mientes."

"No."

Ella soltó un suspiro, cansada. "Sí, lo haces. Sé que no querías nada de esto, rayos ni siquiera querías tener intimidad, pero te di lastima y lo hiciste, y ahora- ahora…- ¡Dios! ¿Nos obligaran a casarnos? Iré a decirles que no vamos a -¡Ouch!"

Sasuke le pegó en al frente con sus dedos, fue ligero, más como un toque.

"Que molesta eres." De verdad tenía que decirlo, ¿cierto? "No me obligaste a nada, chica idiota, estuve contigo porque quise, no porque me dieras lastima. Esto." acercando su cara a la de ella, tomándola por la cintura, "Tú me provocas pensamientos y emociones que nadie más, ¿de acuerdo?, y en ningún momento me he arrepentido de haberlo hecho contigo."

"Y esto," Dijo colocando con suavidad su palma en su vientre plano. "Es algo que quiero, así que te quede claro, y más te vale no vuelvas a dudar, pero él o ella, es nuestro, y jamás me voy a arrepentir."

Sakura sentía como lágrimas salían de sus ojos, y quería decir que eso era el motivo por el que cerró sus ojos con fuerza, pero la verdad era que la mirada de Sasuke, cargada de tanto amor, era demasiado para ella.

Él juntó su frente con la de ella, y soltó un poco de aire, aliviado. Un gran peso le fue quitado de encima, y cerró sus ojos. Concentrándose en la respiración de ella, en la tranquilidad que reinaba en ese momento. El confort y el sentimiento de alivio se estaban haciendo presentes después de tanto, y ambos estaban agradecidos.

Pensaban en lo que iba a suceder de ahora en adelante, en lo que tendrían que pasar. Era impredecible, toda esta situación, no sabían que dirección iba tomar, y eso sólo hacía que este amor fuera fenomenal.

.

.

.

.

* * *

NA: Hola, muchísimas gracias a Walen Kaest por tan bellos comentarios (sólo espero no decepcionarte con los siguientes ) Y quiero pedir una disculpa, supongo que me frustré estos días porque yo escribía como loca y subía capítulos y no tenia tantos comentarios como me hubiera gustado, pero vaya que fui una bitch arrogante, que yo este de vacaciones no quiere decir que todos ustedes también lo estén. Lo siento. Olviden mi arrebato de locura, sólo espero que lean y les guste. :) seguro la semana que viene subiré otros fics, ademas de SSM.


	17. Día 17: Guerra Destrozada

**Day 17: War Torn**

 **Rated: T**

 **Summary:** Mirando desde una ventana, como una historia de amor. ¿Él podría escucharla? Ella deseaba que el ayer volviera, pero sabía que debía seguir adelante, a pesar de que lo único que quería era a él junto a ella.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción y letra pertenece a Selena Gomez

 **NA:** Segunda parte del día 07 (?) Sólo… no sé qué decir. :I Corrección se hará después

* * *

 **.Only You.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los días que había pasado sin él eran incoloros.

Posaba su vista en la ventana de su cuarto, esperando verlo regresar.

Si corazón latía pausado, las lágrimas muchas veces su compañía.

Cartas en sus manos, con sentimientos, promesas y _"te amo."_

Y cuando en una brillante mañana, por costumbre, o quizá, quizá porque su corazón lo sentía, miró hacia afuera.

Podía ver la silueta a lo lejos.

Sus manos soltaron lo que sostenía, su corazón le sofocaba y sus piernas se movieron antes.

Corrió a su encuentro, aferrándose a él, llorando y murmurando contra su pecho.

"Estoy de vuelta, Sakura."

Ante su vista nublada, su corazón tembloroso, el amor de su vida había regresado.

Con una sonrisa sincera, con su amor en sus manos, dijo, "Bienvenido a casa."

* * *

Sasuke se había ido a la guerra durante meses. Cada día Sakura rezaba, rogaba para que él estuviera a salvo. Y cada cierto tiempo, una carta llegaba a ella, informándole de su estado. Cada que una carta llegaba, su corazón latía con fuerza. Trazaba las letras con su dedo, en su mente, imaginado a Sasuke escribir. Sonreía para ella ante el mínimo detalle.

No habían hablado claramente de que eran, en su partida, un baile de despedida era lo único que habían tenido. En un gran salón, rodeados de personas, ambos se habían hecho olvidar de todo. Con el suave balance de sus cuerpos, la intimidad de sus sentimientos, y la pureza de sus corazones.

Delicados roces, suaves movimientos, sus corazones marcando el ritmo... y aunque el miedo y la tristeza habían estado con ella, Sakura creía que él regresaría.

Que estarían en la sala de su casa, tomando el té con sus padres, los de ella y los de él. Que Sasuke haría una reverencia y le pediría a Kizashi la mano de su hija.

Y aunque era diferente, no había suave y tenue luz, la fría noche sobre ellos solamente, mientras ambos conversaban en el pórtico de la casa de ella, a una distancia prudente, Sasuke se había puesto sobre una rodilla, había tomado su mano y con toda la devoción del mundo, le había pedido se casara con él.

"Quiero estar contigo por siempre, todo lo que necesito es el amor que tú me das, Sakura."

Y entre lágrimas y sollozos, Sakura aceptó.

Sasuke se levantó, y sin importar que ambos estaban fuera de su casa, de que alguien les vería, la tomó en sus brazos y la sostuvo ahí.

Sin querer soltarla nunca, mostrando que lo único que quería era a ella, mientras sus lágrimas de felicidad empapaban su camisa, sus manos pequeñas se aferraban a él, la noche era de ellos.

La vida era de ellos.

* * *

La propuesta era una esperada. Sus familias siempre estuvieron conscientes de las afecciones que ambos jóvenes mostraban. Los padres de Sakura sabían cuan triste ella había estado mientras Sasuke estaba en campo de guerra.

Nadie negaba esa unión, los padres de Sasuke habían esperado un matrimonio con mayor beneficio, pero en el tiempo que su segundo y ahora único hijo, había estado combatiendo, lo único que ahora querían era tenerlo a salvo. Que fuera feliz.

Era a Sakura lo que Sasuke necesitaba.

Su boda fue el sueño que Sakura siempre tuvo. Y aunque el único evento fue en la capilla de su pueblo, para ellos era suficiente. Profesaron su amor ante el público, ante sus familias, ante Dios. Sus manos se sostenían, se miraban de frente y sus ojos suaves, estaban llenos de suave y dulce amor.

* * *

La celebración posterior se llevó a cabo en la casa de Sasuke. En el comedor, sus familias cenaban y celebraban la unión de sus hijos.

El padre de Sakura bromeaba demasiado, tomando a Sasuke por los hombros, mientras Fugaku asentía o comentaba un poco. La madre de Sakura sostenía sus manos, mientras ella y la madre de Saske le daban consejos para su matrimonio; comida, ropa, familia... e inevitable, Sakura se ponía roja.

"¡Quiero muchos nietos! ¡Todos iguales de bellos que mi Sakura!"

"Ya quiero tener en mis manos un bebé, Sasuke tú eras un bebé hermoso, ¿recuerdas, Fugaku? Cuan lindo era."

La primera vez que escuchó eso, Sasuke casi se atragantó con su bebida, mientras Sakura se retorcía y chillaba como un pequeño ratón, sus familias tomaban ventaja de la situación, sin duda disfrutando a costa de estos jóvenes enamorados.

"N-nosotros aún no-" la mano de Sasuke sobre la de ella le hizo callar, y mirándolo, entendió.

"Nosotros también queremos una familia grande."

Su sonrisa fue una de afecto, e inevitable, Sakura le imitó.

Ambos se enfrascaron en el tiempo, sus miradas conectadas, sus ojos hablando en silencio. Amor, devoción, gentileza.

Iban a ser felices.

* * *

Su primer noche juntos, sus primeros besos y sus primeras caricias, protegidas bajo sus votos.

Manos inexpertas recorriendo cada parte de sus cuerpos. Suspiros de placer, pasión en cada beso, y entrega de sus cuerpos.

Los besos de Sasuke lograban en Sakura despertar una llama, una que no se apagaba, sino que iba creciendo más y más con cada minuto que pasada.

Sus labios eran suaves en su cuello, sus manos, en su cadera, en su pecho, se aferraban a ella. El dolor de la primera vez palidecía con la gentileza y la paciencia que él le mostraba. Lágrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos, los dedos de Sasuke las retiraban.

Susurros que eran rezos, palabras de amor y eternos _"te amo",_ mientras ambos se aferraban a la vida de paz y felicidad que ambos merecían.

* * *

Sasuke fue llamando a campo luego de un mes de matrimonio.

Sakura le pedía no fuera, pero ambos sabían que no era algo que pudieran controlar. La angustia y la despedida dolían.

Y a pesar de que Sakura vivía en la casa de los padres de Sasuke, a pesar de que pasaba las tardes en casa de sus padres, que tomaba el té con Ino o simplemente ocupaba su mente, Sasuke siempre estaba en ella.

Sakura miraba a la ventana, todos los días, esperando ver la silueta conocida, esperando leer una nueva carta. El invierno se convirtió en primavera, cuando el regresó.

Estaba maltrecho, cansado, pero estaba a salvo.

Sakura no se despegó de él, atendiéndolo lo mejor que podía, toda su atención era para él. Estaban felices de estar juntos, y creían que nada podía ser mejor.

Hasta que la noticia llegó.

* * *

Verano trajo lágrimas de felicidad, Sasuke la estrechó en sus brazos y no dejaba de repetirle,

"Gracias."

Gracias por la familia que ella le daría. Una parte de él y ella. Serían padres, y nunca en su vida Sasuke se había sentido tan completo.

* * *

Las tardes la pasaban recostados, Sakura mirando a la ventana, tejiendo lo que sería ropa para su bebe. Sasuke sentado a su lado, observándola a ella. Su mano solía posarse en su vientre, cada vez creciendo más.

Sus familias estaban contentas, un nuevo miembro llegaría y toda la atención sería del bebe.

Días cálidos y comodidad como este, Sasuke agradecía la oportunidad que tenía. La chica que siempre amó era ahora su esposa, su familia estaba con Sasuke, y en poco tiempo, sería padre.

* * *

Su bebé era hermosa. Y a pesar de las complicaciones del embarazo, había valido la pena el tenerla ahora en sus brazos.

Se parecía tanto a Sasuke, pero él decía que era más a ella. La forma de sus ojos, su nariz, el pequeño gesto que hacía antes de llorar...

Rebosaban de alegría y amor.

* * *

Su bebé crecía de manera saludable y feliz. Llena de atención de sus abuelos, de sus padres.

"Necesita un hermano" Sasuke había dicho una noche, cuando la habían puesto en su cuna, ambos observándola dormir.

Sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, su pecho en la espalda de ella, mientras repartía besos en su cuello y Sakura suspiraba.

"Deberíamos esperar a que sea un poco mayor." Pero lo cierto es que ella ya le devolvía el beso.

Ambos se retiraron, con suavidad y el menor ruido posible, en la calidez de su recámara, se entregaban.

* * *

Miraba la carta. Arrugada bajo el fuerte tomar de su mano.

¿Era posible no sentir su corazón? Llevó una mano libre a su pecho, tratando de sentir el conocido palpitar, pero se sentía vacía.

¿Preferiría sentir el dolor de su corazón roto, o no sentir nada?

Lagrimas silenciosas en su rostro, emociones embotelladas que aún no salían, su mirada fija en la ventana. Esperando una silueta conocida, una que no regresaría sin importar cuánto esperará.

Más de una ocasión Sasuke fue llamado. De todas esas angustiantes salidas, él siempre regresaba, sano y salvo. Estrechaba a Sarada en sus brazos, depositaba un beso en la frente de Sakura y susurraba _"Regresé"_

Y mientras el corazón de Sakura comenzaba a desmoronarse, y cada pieza de este iba cayendo, la comprensión por fin llegaba a ella.

Sasuke no volvería. No habría más _"bienvenido de vuelta"_ no más _"las extrañé"_ no más _"te amo"_ bajo la cobija e intimidad de la noche.

Todo lo que ella necesitaba era el amor que él le daba.

Todo lo que necesitaba para un día más. Todo lo que ella conocía, sólo él.

* * *

A veces, cuando pensaban en su nombre, re-leía cartas olvidadas, siempre resguardadas, queriendo escuchar las palabras que él decía, las promesas escritas. Cada día era más difícil no rendirse e ir con él.

Tenía a su hija, y a veces se arrepentía de no haber accedido a tener más. Él estaba presente en los ojos de Sarada, en la suave mirada de su madre o el silencio de su padre. Fotografías cerca de ella, suaves palabras grabadas en su alma.

Lo extrañaba.

Y sabía que iba a tomar mucho tiempo para recuperarse, preguntando donde estaba su ser amado.

Era en la soledad de la noche cuando era más difícil, y se preguntaba si Sasuke comprendía cuan vacía ella estaba. Queriendo tener sólo el tacto de su manos sobre las de ella.

Melancolía y recuerdos llegaban a ella. Las primeras lecciones de baile que solían tomar, su primera despedida y su regreso. Momentos pacíficos, cada beso, cada palabra y cada promesa.

Y si por tan sólo un día más pudiera estar con él. Todo lo que siempre necesitaría.

Sólo a él.

.

.

.

* * *

NA: Escribí este OS con la intención de que fuera continuación del día 07, podrán notar las referencias, pero… me ha dolido. Así, feo. Se me hace tan feo que esa tierna y dulce despedida termine así, entonces, pueden decir que es continuación, o pueden hacer lo que yo y negarlo :)

Me quema, me duele, enserio que sí.

Otra cosa; lo siento si van errores, no he podido editar bien. Verán, voy bastante retrasada con los días, hum… hoy quería subir al menos 3, y con el ritmo que llevo podría escribir otros 2, pero ha comenzado a llover demasiado, está la tormenta horrible, y temó que la luz se vaya, y con ella el internet, así que subo este rapidito.


	18. Día 18: Cómodo Silencio

Sasusaku Month.

 **Day 18: Comfortable Silence.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Summary:** Acostumbrados al cómodo silencio, un beso desequilibra todo. Qué puede importar, fue un accidente, ¿cierto? Pero cuando las palabras se encuentran con los latidos de corazón es cuando sabes que es amor.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción pertenece a Parachute.

NA: Disculpen si va con errores, no edite muy bien.

* * *

 **.Words Meet Heartbeats.**

.

.

El tic tac del reloj colgado en la pared.

El sonido de lápiz contra libreta, el silencioso rozar de las hojas al ser cambiadas.

Digan exagerado, pero Sasuke incluso creía escuchar el viento, y estaban dentro del salón de clases.

Inaudito, volvió a retirar su vista de su tarea, y disimuladamente miró a su acompañante frente a él.

Sakura lucía concentrada, leyendo y escribiendo notas en su cuaderno. Veía como la goma de su lápiz golpeaba suavemente contra sus labios, y Sasuke volvió a concentrar su vista en sus deberes.

Era tedioso el lento pasar del tiempo.

Sus sentidos parecían agudizarse, pero las manecillas del reloj no se movían demasiado. Volvió a levantar su vista, y sus ojos se toparon con los de Sakura. Se avergonzó que ella le descubriera mirándola, y maldijo el calor que sentía en su cuello, así que desvió su mirada de ella.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero sabía que ambos estaban incómodos.

O al menos él lo estaba.

"¿Sasuke-kun?" No respondió, apenas si le miró desde el rabillo de su ojo. "Lamento si esto te está molestando... pero, bien, no deberías darle importancia, ¿cierto? No fue más que un accidente..."

"Ni siquiera me acordaba de eso." Lo dijo con tono indiferente, casi mostrándose molesto que ella asumiera que el beso que tuvieron hace unos días le estaba teniendo inquieto.

Los ojos de Sakura mostraron un poco de dolor, y Sasuke se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, pero no dijo más. Ambos volvieron a sus tareas.

Sasuke no paraba de pensar. No paraba de repetir en su mente lo ocurrido.

Hace un par de días ambos estaban terminado un proyecto juntos. Sasuke encontraba grato trabajar las tareas con Sakura, era lista y ordenada, bastante disciplinada. Si bien Sasuke evitaba emparejarse con una chica a la hora del trabajo, Sakura era una refrescante compañía. No como las demás chicas, que a cada oportunidad le coqueteaban y sólo estorbaban. Sakura era parlanchina, sí, pero cuando ambos realizaban los deberes, un aire de tranquilidad se instalaba. Charlaban de vez en cuando, pero la prioridad era la eficiencia.

Entonces, la situación que altera el confortable silencio de la compañía (trabajo), fue cuando, al terminar el último proyecto pendiente, Sakura explicaba y daba su punto de vista a Sasuke. Ella estaba sentada en su lugar, y él había decidió darle un vistazo a sus notas. Ambos, demasiados concentrados en el tema, que ninguno hizo hincapié en la cercanía de ellos. Ella sentaba, charlando animaba, mientras él estaba detrás de ella, su pecho detrás de su hombro, sus caras muy cercas.

Fue algo estúpido el cómo sucedió. En un momento estaba escuchando el proceso de la estructura de la economía de su país, y al otro sólo era consciente del tono de su voz. Del suave aroma de ella, y de cuán rosas eran sus labios.

Sakura había movido su cara, en busca de su mirada, y fue así.

Debió ser breve (no lo fue), sus labios se tocaron por más tiempo del debido en estos casos (accidentes) y aunque ninguno hizo algún movimiento, la presión momentánea fue suficiente para que ambos sintieran algo.

Qué era ese algo, Sasuke no sabía.

Así, ambos sonrojados (por vergüenza, se convencía él, fue un accidente). Sasuke no dijo nada, sólo recogió sus cosas y se retiró.

Aunque esperaba que Sakura fuera a alardear lo sucedido, no pasó nada.

Trató de evitarla por tres días, pero, una vez más, Sakura era su compañera en varias clases, trabajos pendientes les llamaban.

Había decidido no hacer caso a lo sucedido. Fue un accidente, y ella tampoco lo mencionó.

Además, Sakura también lo veía como algo sin importancia, se lo acaba de decir.

Y aunque ella le daba la razón, ambos podían sujetarse a esa idea: _'no fue más que una accidente_ ', a pesar de eso, a Sasuke le molestaba.

Porque esto era... inusual.

Sus sentidos se sentían más agudos. El tic tac del reloj era molesto, y el cielo despejado era brillante.

Su mirada volvió a la chica frente a él.

La observó. Por primera vez, con detenimiento, no un simple vistazo.

Su cabello corto, rosa, caía sobre sus hombros. Su mano blanca y delicada, tratando de poner un mechón detrás de su oreja.

Su cara era pequeña, sus ojos grandes y brillantes, miraban con concentración el texto debajo.

Su nariz pequeña, notó tenía pecas, apenas visibles, pero estaban ahí. Luego sus labios.

Su forma, como su labio superior era más pequeño que el inferior, relleno y suave. Sabía que eran suaves. Y dulces. Demasiado rosas y brillantes.

Sintió un extraño movimiento en su estómago, como si algo ahí se removiera, volvió a sentir aquel molesto calor en su cuello, y sin realmente saber, quiso apartar la mirada de la chica.

Más no lo hizo.

Se rehusaba a correr ante las desconocidas sensaciones que está chica causaba. Así que le retó, y ella, seguía sin saber, pero sentía la intensa mirada.

Se mordió el labio, y Sasuke ahogó un sonido extraño. Pasar saliva se estaba volviendo difícil.

.

No estaba segura de levantar la mirada, no sabía qué se iba a topar, pero temía que Sasuke le viera con odio.

¿Tan molesto y desagradable fue besarla? ¿Tan horrible era tener que estar con ella ahora?

Estaba nerviosa, mordía su labio y movía su pie derecho. Hace mucho que dejó de concentrase en su lectura, sólo podía pensar en el chico frente a ella.

Pero no tenía por qué, el beso había sido un accidente, uno que Sasuke había detestado, y aun sabiendo eso, su corazón se encogía de dolor.

Sentía las lágrimas picar en sus ojos, y se sentía estúpida por eso. Esto no podía ser un corazón roto.

Entonces, sabiendo lo inevitable, levantó la mirada.

Sasuke la veía tan... _furioso_. Sakura gustaba de ver a Sasuke, era bastante guapo, eso no era secreto, y era agradable poder pasar tiempo con él, incluso si para Sasuke, Sakura no era más que una compañera de clase.

Entre ellos solía haber un aura agradable. Pasaban silencios confortables... pero claro, esto era antes.

Sus ojos negros, aquellos que le habían hecho sonrojar más de una vez, estaban entrecerrados, mirándola despectivamente, o al menos eso creía ella. Porque se sentía indefensa, asustada.

Las emociones que él explayaba eran fuertes y desconocidas.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera decir una palabra, apenas si había abierto la boca, Sasuke se levantó muy rápido, muy brusco. Su silla hizo un sonido desagradable y Sakura se sorprendió.

Cuando él se levantó y comenzó a caminar, Sakura no pudo evitar mirar su regaso y pensar, tristemente, que Sasuke abominaba lo que había pasado. Que él prefería irse que seguir en su presencia, pero,

"Sakura." Sobresaltada de escuchar su voz detrás de ella, de sentir su aliento contra su cabello, se dio cuenta de que nunca se fue. No pudo mirarle.

.

Sin saberlo, había estado peleando contra algo que no conocía. No reconocía las emociones o su conflicto. Sólo sabía que era _ella_ quien lo causaba, que el detonador fue un beso accidental, y que el estar ahí, mirándola le había dado las pistas suficientes.

Ella le miraba, se veía algo triste, pero sus ojos brillaban. Siempre lo hacían, Sasuke había pensado era algo muy común, pero fue dentro de este silencio, cuando las palabras no dichas se encontraron con los latidos de su corazón, fue ahí cuando lo supo.

Se había levantado, estaba detrás de ella y la creciente incomodidad en su interior y el rápido latir de su corazón era lo que le impulsaba.

"Sakura." Veía como ella se encogía en su asiento, y cuando por fin le miró, Sasuke no lo pensó mucho.

Esta vez no fue accidente.

Sus acercamiento fue lento, dando una oportunidad de que ella moviera su cabeza, que se apartara, pero en su lugar Sakura sólo cerró los ojos y levantó la cara, más hacia él.

El beso fue breve. Un toque suave.

Y fue lo suficiente para que sus pulsos incrementarán. Mirándose a los ojos, dejando que sus latidos hablaran, se volvieron a acercar.

No había necesidad de hablar, el momento era agradable.

Sus labios era suaves, sus movimientos pequeños y temerosos, pero muy expresivos. En algún momento alguien soltó un suspiro, y en otro más, alguien sonreía contra los labios del otro. Las manos de ella en el pecho de él, la mano de Sasuke en la mejilla sonrosada de Sakura, y su otra mano apoyándose en la mesa.

Y cuando sus corazones encuentran las palabras que buscaban, el temor de iba y la amabilidad regresaban. El silencio volvía a ser agradable, y ambos sabían, sería mejor que antes.

.

.

.

* * *

NA: Volví! Lamento mucho mi ultimo berrinche, me porte como una engreída bitch, cierto? Y por mas sutiles comentarios que me hacen, hahaha… tiene la razón. Soy feliz con mis adoradas lectoras constates, casi solo espero sus comentarios para volver a publicar. Y bien. Con la noticia que: estoy super atrasada. Dios, dios. Y, además, subiré los prompts como sea. Ya no van a llevar orden, porque hay alguno a los que no puedo.. ejem, hacer rápido, así que al final del mes lo acomodare, así bonitos y todo.


	19. Día 19: Arrepentimientos

**Day 19: Regrets**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Summary:** Y mientras se cantaba esa canción, por un momento se permitían no pensar en nada. Volvía a él. Mientras escuchaba esa canción, y tenían este último baile, recordarían todo.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción y letra pertenece a Big Bang.

NA: Este tiene dos partes, continua en el día 24. Corrección se hará después

* * *

 **.Last Dance.**

.

.

 _Este amor que pensó duraría por siempre... ya había sido establecido._

 _Su estatus había definido que su vida sería cómoda. Que tendría un matrimonio tranquilo, e incluso, podría amar a su pareja._

 _Era lo único que importaba para ella;_ él.

 _Pero Sasuke,.._. él _quería algo más._

 _"Tú me ayudarás, ¿cierto?"_

 _Su corazón se desgarraba, su garganta tenía un nudo y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, sin confiar en su voz, asintió._

 _Porque daría todo porque_ él _fuera feliz,_

 _Incluso si para eso,_ ella _no deba estar con él._

* * *

[ _Spring_ ]

Su cumpleaños estaba cerca, su padre estaba contento, y lo único que Sakura quería era que el tiempo parara; no estaba lista para esto.

Quería seguir teniendo la libertad de disfrutar las cosas pequeñas de la vida, la felicidad simple y grata.

Pero ahora… no tenía salida.

El poder tenía un precio. Ellos se amaban. Pequeños roces y fuertes miradas entre ellos. Tiempo y silencio agradable. Pláticas amenas y respeto mutuo. Amor.

Estaban comprometidos, apalabrados, pero…

"El principie quiere tu mano en matrimonio."

 _Si eso no hubiera pasado…_

 _._

"¿Qué respondiste?"

"Que no." Casi se sintió ofendida. ¿Cómo podría dudar él, ni por el más remoto momento? ¿Que no le había dicho ella antes, Cuanto su devoción por él era mayor que el cielo? Se lo volvió a recordar, casi quería levantarse de su lugar, acercarse a él, aunque luego fuera reprendida, pero la mirada de Sasuke fue el motivo de su detener.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Deberías aceptar."

El sonido del aire atrapado en su boca, la punzada en el pecho y la incredulidad, que poco a poco se convirtió en dolor. No comprendía como es que él, Sasuke, su prometido, le decía eso.

Como él, quien bajo el brillo de la luna, el aire cálido pegándose a su piel, la suavidad con la que él sostenía su mano, delicadamente, como si de cristal se tártara, mientras le miraba a los ojos y decía con suavidad, _"te amo…"_

¿Cómo él, le pedía aceptara la propuesta de otro hombre?

"No lo entiendo."

"Escucha." Fue él quien se levantó y fue hasta ella, con una rodilla sobre el reluciente mármol, tomó sus manos en las de él, y le pidió le mirara. "Una posible alianza está en la punta de nuestro alcance. El reino vecino está dispuesto a escuchar nuestras solicitudes."

Su cara de confusión le decía a Sasuke que Sakura no entendía lo que estaba diciendo. ¿No sería mejor que el príncipe heredero fuera quien estuviera preocupado por las negociaciones?

"Mi familia. Ellos han discutido el tema. Si nosotros acudimos antes, tendríamos mayor posibilidad de obtener una respuesta favorable."

No. No podía estar considerando…

"Si tú te casas con el príncipe, el siguiente en jerarquía es quien debe asumir dicho compromiso."

Sus ojos negros llenos de decisión, valor y un poco de tristeza, le decía a ella todo lo que no se atrevía a decir en voz alta. Sintió un dolor punzante, luego un vacío en su estómago cuando entendió.

"Quieres que me case con el príncipe para que tú te cases con la princesa." La sentencia de esas palabras, sin querer, soltando la tristeza y angustia de su voz. La traición y el dolor.

Sus labios temblaron, Sasuke desvió su mirada y el silencio se instaló entre ellos.

De repente, hacia demasiado frío en ese día de primavera.

* * *

[ _Summer_ ]

¿Por qué se sentía tan ansioso? Las personas iban y venían en su vida. Durante su pasado, apenas si llegaban a coexistir. El mundo seguiría girando para Sakura, incluso si Sasuke ya no estaba él.

A pesar de esto, el resentimiento, el miedo y el remordimiento se convertían en sus acompañantes.

Era tan joven. Tan inmaduro.

¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido? Dejarla ir. No, empujarla. Empujándola a brazos de alguien más. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo había algo que pudiera ser suficiente para que decidiera dejar lo que siempre le hizo feliz? Recordaba su infancia, su vida, como incluso sin nada, solo con ella a su lado, era feliz.

Pero ahora había ido muy lejos. Cada paso que daba al trono iba matando las mariposas que ella provocaba. Se alejaba más de ella.

Poder. Tierras. El trono. Lo que su familia siempre dijo merecer por derecho y le fue arrebatado generaciones atrás. ¿Por qué Sasuke debía ser quien cumpliera con las frustraciones y anhelos de su familia?

Ellos, quienes habían establecido un matrimonio previo con la hija de un conde; Sakura, a quien ha conocido de toda la vida y ha aceptado y… y amado. Ahora le obligaban a desposar a una desconocida.

No, no lo obligaban. Él decidió por cuenta propia.

Y ahora no había nada que hacer.

…

El verano trajo consigo tardes solitarias y un cumpleaños vacío. Ya no la veía. Su compromiso se hizo oficial, luego el de él. Constantes eran las visitas que debía hacer él hacia ese reino que pronto sería suyo.

Los días eran insípidos. Era como abrir y cerrar los ojos con letargo. El color poco a poco se iba. La monotonía e indiferencia le abrazaban.

Luego, lo inevitable llegó.

"Escuche que la reina está demasiado contenta. No escatimaran en gastos. La madre de Sakura esta extasiada."

"No lo dudo, pronto su familia tendrá más de lo que hubiera tenido con nosotros."

"Todos no beneficiamos cuando rompiste tu compromiso, ¿no hermano?"

Sasuke sólo escuchaba. La falsa alegría de su madre. La hipocresía de su padre y la lastima de su hermano. La invitación para la fiesta de compromiso entre el príncipe y Sakura había llegado. No iba a mentir que, en cuanto la leyó, sus manos se convirtieron en puños y tuvo que controlarse. Sus emociones no iban a estallar. No ahora. No nunca.

* * *

[ _Autumn_ ]

Su fiesta de compromiso fue en el palacio. El salón era enorme. Candelabros y arreglos florales decoraban el lugar con una exquisita representación de todo cuento de hadas. Ella, vestida como princesa, tela fina y pesada, de un color cereza. Opulenta crinolina y suave perfume. El corsé estaba tan apretado que le aliviaba pudiera evitarle pensar en algo más.

"Sonríe, Sakura. Hoy es tu día importante." Su madre le había pedido. Para sus padres no eran desconocidas las emociones de ella hacia Sasuke, o la falta de ellas hacia Naruto. Pero estaban en este punto, y no había vuelta atrás.

Esto era por Sasuke.

Y mientras personas que apenas conocía le saludaban y deseaban cosas buenas en su futuro matrimonio, Sakura no podía evitar que su mente y corazón recordaran lo feliz que ella siempre fue. Sin todo esto. Sin salones de mármol y cristales caros. Sin ropa extravagante o personas falsas. Sin corona.

Como si fuera ayer, las gentiles sonrisas y miradas que su amado le brindaba, eran todo. Su corazón estaba dividido. Saltar ante el recuerdo, o encogerse por el dolor.

Apenas podía recordar, cuan torpe solía ser, con Sasuke tomando su mano, insistiendo que era para evitar cayera. Mariposas revoloteando en ella, sonrojos interminables mientras sus dedos firmes y fríos, reconfortantes y contrastantes con el agarre que su ahora prometido tenía en ella. Naruto era bueno, bondadoso y alegre. Sus manos eran grandes, sí, de piel más bronceada y torpe agarre. Cálidas.

Sakura extrañaba la calma del invierno que era Sasuke.

Las reverencias que daba eran profundas y con gracia, sus sonrisas falsas y vacías. La comida deliciosa, pero en ella no había apetito.

Era triste no poder disfrutar este día. Una novia debía de sentirse feliz y la más bella, al lado de su prometido, ¿no es así?

Y la vergüenza se apoderaba de ella, cuando esas emociones sólo aparecían en ella cuando por fin pudo ver a Sasuke. De pie junto a su hermano. Alto y orgulloso. Con su mirada oscura, siempre misteriosa y difícil de leer. Su piel pálida y fría, su rostro impasible. Su porte elegante y sus labios finos.

Las mariposas que creía muertas volvían a volar, memorias de él, como un sueño volvían más fuertes. Evitó mirarlo. Temía hacer algo erróneo. Frente a tantas personas observándola, mujeres deseando que ella se equivocara y dejara al príncipe libre. Muchas esperaban una escena de amantes trágicos, cierto. Pero no haría nada imprudente. No cuando Sasuke dependía de ella. No cuando Naruto le había entregado su corazón. No cuando ella había decidido olvidar el suyo propio.

La orquesta producía hermosa música. Las parejas adornaban el salón mientras suaves vueltas y firmes pasos se producían ahí. Velos de colores, risas y sonrisas iluminadas por el candor de la luz. El fresco aroma del viento en esta noche de otoño.

Luego, el piano suave. La tonada frágil y tentativa. Los instrumentos de viento, y el dolor de su corazón. Esa canción fue la constante en lo bailes que ellos solían tener.

"¿Me permites esta pieza?" Una mano conocida se extendió hacia ella, y desechó sus pensamientos y miedos. ¿Podía ser egoísta unos instantes?

Tomó su mano con miedo, sus dedos apenas si se tocaban, mientras Sasuke la guiaba hacia la pista. Su mirada fija al frente de ella. Su barbilla levantada con orgullo y su boca en una línea recta. Su mano libre fue su hombro masculino, y la de él a cuenco de su delgada cintura, otra vez, apenas si tocándola. Él guió, un paso hacia atrás, un paso hacia adelante, con firmeza y elegancia.

"Sakura." Le llamó, plausible, casi imperceptible. Él tampoco la miraba. Esto debía ser un simple baile de cortesía por las viejas amistades. Después de todo, el rompimiento de su compromiso había sido una decisión mutua.

"Sasuke."

Y mientras se cantaba esa canción, por un momento se permitía no pensar en nada. Volvía a él. Mientras escuchaba esa canción, y tenían este último baile, recordaría todo.

La primera vez que se tomaron las manos. La primera vez que compartieron un abrazo. Sus contantes y dulces sonrisas. Sus charlas amenas y llenas de poesía.

Su primer beso. Dulce.

 _Sasuke le había besado con reverencia, con amor y con disculpa. Ella le correspondió, temblorosa y llena de lágrimas. Era su primer beso._ Su único y último beso _. Él con una rodilla en el piso, una mano en su mejilla y ojos atentos a ella. Sakura, ojos firmemente cerrados, trataba de acallar los sollozos, pero Sasuke le había pedido esto. Le dolía, y con su corazón y sueños rotos, correspondió el beso. Sus anhelos escapando de ella._

 _Apenas duró nos instantes, él juntó su frente con la de ella, y exhaló poco a poco. Las palabras dolían en su boca, y sentía su propio corazón romperse cuando le pidió,_

 _"Tú me ayudarás, ¿cierto?" con voz rota y desdicha en cada palabra._ Di no, Sakura, di no, di que nunca me dejaras.

 _Ella sentía su corazón desgarrarse, su garganta tenía un nudo y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, sin confiar en su voz, asintió._

 _\- Porque ella daría todo porque_ él _fuera feliz._

 _Porque él quería que_ ella _nunca le dejara._ -

 _-Incluso si, para eso, ella no deba estar con él._

 _Incluso si él le obligara a ella a alejarse.-_

Ellos _siempre se iban a amar._

Sakura sentía su corazón latir con desesperación. Los recuerdos eran demasiado. Los momentos vividos, un amor que no se apaga. Un sufrimiento que aumenta. Sasuke era todo lo que ella quería.

Para Sasuke, Sakura se había convertido en la luz de entre las estrellas.

¿Lucía él solo? Las lágrimas escapaban de él cuándo estaba sumidos en sus emociones. ¿Por qué vienen? _Por su arrepentimiento. Su sufrimiento. Su amor que dejó ir._

La música seguía sonando, las parejas a su lado bailaban y ya no importaba ser vistos y demostrar el dolor. Esperando años para este amor que pensó duraría por siempre y ya había sido vencido.

En este vals de oportunidades perdidas, amor, promesas y desesperanza. Contrastando con el ambiente festivo, sus corazones estaban de luto. Esta era la única manera de terminar. Con un último baile, mientras cantaban su canción y volvían a ellos, solamente para encontrar la belleza con su compañía, mientras escuchaban a su corazón moviéndose al compás.

Sabía que si Sasuke se lo pedía, Sakura huiría con él. Lejos. Juntos. Ella esperaba que lo hiciera. Él deseaba con todo su ser hacerlo.

Este sería el momento para recordar. Mientras ambos se perdían en sus miradas, y Sasuke tomaba su mano y bailaba con ella una última vez. En la brillante y hermosa última sonrisa que ella le brindaba, con amor y suavidad, él se permitía perder por estos instantes.

El misterioso éxtasis que al estar con él le brindaba a Sakura. No era el mundo lo que era brillante o especial, era Sasuke al lado de ella, quien le daba estos momentos de felicidad. De complementación. Mientras sujetaba su mano y sus ojos se conectaban. Sentimientos siempre dados en la palma de la mano, expuestos y correspondidos.

Pero ya no permitidos.

Hasta siempre, en este último baile.

.

.

.

* * *

Continuación en el día 24.

Quiero agradecer un motón a ustedes, bellas personas por votar por mi. ¿Vieron mis 30 likes? no soy popular en el fandom. Lol. Pero bueno, al ver sus RW con la promesa de un like, me valió el concurso. Aunque pierda, adivinen quien va a hacer una colección de drabbles smut como agradecimientos? Jujuju :)


	20. Día 20: Déjà Vu

**Day 20: Déjà Vu.**

 **Rated: k**

 **Summary:** Cuando sientes que es amor, todas las estrellas te elevan, A un lugar más arriba, En la cima del mundo. Estaba agradecido de haberla encontrado.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción y letra pertenece a Ross Copperman.

 **NA:** Corrección se hará después. Debido a que es el cumple de Sasuke, aquí un regalo a mis amados.

* * *

 **.Found You.**

 **.**

 **.**

Toda su vida había sentido un extraño tipo de ansiedad, como si esperara o buscara algo. Constante las veces que su mirada recorría lugares, buscaba algo en específico, pero no sabía que.

Una extraña pesadez en su pecho.

Y fue cuando lo vio ahí, afuera del pequeño Café en el cual trabajaba. El magnetismo de su mirada era uno muy extraño, como sus ojos se encontraron de inmediato, y como se conectaron. Después, él le sonrió, suave, casi tenue, como si compartiera un secreto, entonces, ella le dejó pasar, sintiendo su corazón palpitar.

Emociones que, estaba segura nunca había sentido, pero eran extrañamente familiares, como si su corazón las conociera.

Le confundió sentir eso.

Lo atribuyó a estar cansada, entre la escuela y ese trabajo, apenas si tenía tiempo de dormir, su descanso era nulo.

Ella no atendió a ese misterioso joven, pero no fue la última vez que lo vio.

* * *

Cuando lo miró ahí, ese día, su corazón había dado extraños brincos de anhelo, su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera extraña también. No siempre le veía llegar, pero sabía que estaba ahí. En ese mismo asiento, podía sentir su presencia. En otras ocasiones había sentido acoso, el temeroso y desagradable malestar cuando alguien tiene vibras poco amistosas ante ti, pero esto era diferente.

Sentir que él estaba cerca, su cuerpo se ponía inquieto, como si debería hacer algún tipo de movimiento. Su pulso se aceleraba, y cuando ella giraba la cabeza para verlo, sus mejillas se calentaban y su boca se secaba. Una extraña ansiedad de ir y hablar con él se apoderaba de ella.

Comenzó a observarlo. Todos los días, como un reloj, él entraba por la puerta, se sentaba en el mismo lugar, y esperaba por su orden; una comida simple, a veces sólo un café.

Y no podía negar que era atractivo. Él era la clase de chicos que ves en revistas o televisión, de rasgos definidos, tez muy clara, y cabello negro. Su complexión también era perfecta. Había veces que se sorprendía a si misma mirando sus labios, delgados, o sus manos, grandes y de aspecto fuerte. Pero más que nada, eran sus ojos los que más le inquietaban. Eran tan oscuros.

Cuando pensaba en sus ojos, imagen de cielos estrellados era la mejor comparación. Cuando sus miradas se encontraban, su respiración se entrecortaba y su corazón latía como loco. Sostenían ese contacto, pero era ella quien luego desviaba la atención.

Con humor seco, pensó en cómo se había vuelto prisionera de alguien que no conocía.

* * *

Fue un día lluvioso, pocas personas estaban ahí, y ella apenas si entraba a su turno, no era medianoche, pero el cielo estaba tan oscuro. El movimiento era poco, así que sólo eran ella y el cocinero. Sakura esperaba no verlo, llovía a cantaros afuera, además hacia frío, inusual para ser marzo. Con su codo recargado en el mostrador, su barbilla sostenida por su mano, pensaba en banalidades, con tal de no pensar en esa persona.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó, alguien entraba. Ahí estaba otra vez, ese saber de qué _él_ estaba ahí. Sin ver o escuchar, sólo sabía. Luego, el banquillo frente a ella se escuchó. Él se estaba sentando en la barra, hoy no en mismo lugar, sino ahí. Con ella.

Se sintió demasiado consiente de su aspecto. Nunca antes se había sentido tan desaliñada como ahora. Unos simples jeans, y una camisa negra. Llevaba un delantal, que por cierto estaba manchado de… no tenía ni idea de que. Su cabello sujeto en una coleta, mechones cayendo y pegándose a su cara. Su piel tan pálida, sin maquillaje, seguro tenía ojeras. Incluso el olor a café enganchado a ella. De todos los días, porque este…

Tomando valor, espantando el repentino nerviosismo, uso su mejor sonrisa y le tendió el menú. Sujetó con fuerza el bolígrafo en su mano, y miró con intensidad su block de notas, evitando hacer contacto directo con él.

 _Sakura._

Miró, atónita a la persona frente a ella.

"¿Disculpa?"

"Un café."

"Oh," había escuchado mal. Pero aunque su mente razonaba, deliberaba si había imaginado su nombre salir de sus labios. Aun así, su corazón golpeaba con fuerza, sentía sus mejillas calientes y nerviosismo. Esto no era atracción, ¿o sí?

Su único respiro fue los minutos que preparó su orden. Sentía su mirada en ella, insistente, llamándole. Con lentitud y delicadeza, le entregó la taza de café. Luego, sus manos se tocaron. Veía como el líquido se movía en ondas, el pequeño hilo de vapor saliendo, el contraste de esa oscura bebida contra el blanco de la porcelana barata… y _su_ mano, más grande, tocando sus dedos. Levantó su mirada, fue lento, y se encontró con sus ojos, ya observándola. Siempre supo que le la miraba, como ella a él.

El momento fue pausado, todo dejó de existir.

Ahí estaba, su corazón latiendo a mil, el calor en su cuerpo el anhelo de su corazón. La sensación de haber estado esperando algo por tanto tiempo, y-

"Te encontré."

Mucho tiempo había pasado. ¿Cuántas vidas la había tenido para luego perderla de la peor manera? Siempre la encontraba, pero demasiado tarde. Viendo morir a su amada de la peor forma posible, sufriendo lo que parecían eternidades, para luego espera por ella otra vez. Cada vez, mas desgarrador y vacío. Sólo esos momentos en que la veía, su corazón volvía a latir. Esta vez se sentía afortunado. La encontró antes de que algo le pasara. Días observándola, cuidando de ella. Mientras él estuviera cerca, ningún ente se atrevería a dañarla.

Y más hoy, en este día, 28 de marzo, cuando su muerte era inminente, él había llegado a tiempo. ¿Cuántas veces la había visto morir el día de su cumpleaños? Sin siquiera poder hablarle o tocarla… pero aquí estaba.

Como un ladrón, robando su corazón por doceava vez, por doceava reencarnación. Era tal como la recordaba. Cada vida, su memoria regresaba a él… y pasaba tanto buscándola. Esa cara bonita, y sus dulces ojos verdes, que brillan como oro... esos que le daban calidez a su alma. Estaba agradecido haberla encontrado.

Cuando ella trató de quitar su mano, él la sujetó, entrelazando sus dedos; sabía que ella nunca recordaba. Tal vez debido a esta maldición, este castigo de los dioses o el demonio, o debido a su traumática muerte. O tal vez, era una condena para ambos. Ellos que rompieron un tabú. Los ángeles y los demonios no debían de estar juntos, pero ya habían pagado tanto.

Ella estaba ahí, frente a él, y su emoción era tal, que con todo el amor y devoción que ha sentido vida tras vida, dijo,

"Te encontré, Sakura."

Los ojos de ella se hicieron grandes, sorpresivos. Él de verdad había dicho su nombre. Este misterioso chico.

Durante mucho tiempo su corazón buscaba, _esperaba_ por algo, su cuerpo ansiaba algo. No sabía que era. Emociones y sentimientos desconocidos la invadía, pero estos eran extraños. Su alma anhelaba algo que ella no sabía.

Fue hasta que lo vio, ese día, que supo…

Añoraba a alguien.

 _Él…_

Sin conciencia o razonamiento, su corazón palpitante, su cuerpo anhelante, sus ojos pegados en él, las lágrimas se desbordaron al escucharlo decir su nombre. Sentía el alivio posarse en ella, la gratitud, la calidez, la añoranza.

Sus labios fueron más rápidos que su mente, pero cada palabra salía de su alma.

"Sasuke."

Y entre esa sonrisa temblorosa, lagrimas empapando sus rojas mejillas, sus brazos le rodearon, y dejó salir llanto de alegría mientras su alma se llenaba de calidez.

Emociones que antes habían sido desconocidas, demasiado fuertes, demasiado verdaderas.

 _Amor._

El reencontrar a su otra mitad, luego de tanto, eso era esa ansiedad. Agradecimiento y amor.

.

 _._

 _When it feels like it's love  
All the stars, they lift you up  
Well, to place you high above  
On top of the world  
I'm just glad that I found you._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

NA: Espero que se haya entendido, pero en caso de que no; Sasuke y sakura estaban enamorados, si cliché ángeles y demonios. desterrados, condenados a pagar por romper ese tabú. Ellos serían humanos, pero no podrían estar juntos, sakura moriría en su cumpleaños si sasuke no la encuentra antes. Ella es condenada a morir, a no recordable, él es condenado a verla morir o no encontrarla. Pero, he aqui el final feliz.

Bueno, con la novedad de que estoy participando en un concurso [ _Hay, ariz, tu no aprendes, si ya sabes que no ganas, pa' que entras_ ]Entonces, dejaré el link en mi Bio, por si alguien es bondadoso de leer ese one-shot (por el cumple de sasuki) y le da like a Neon Lights.


	21. Día 21: No todo es Blanco y Negro

**Day 21: Not Everything is Black and White.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Summary:** No todo era blanco o negro, a veces entre música, personas y alcohol, ellos podrían brillar como luces de neón.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción y letra pertenece al amor de mi vida Demi Lovato.

NA: Desahogo del autor hasta al final. Pues que volví a matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Espero y les guste :3 (Oh, dios soy una sucia, escribí esto x.x) Corrección se hará algún día.

* * *

 **.Neon Lights.**

 _~~~'Cuz baby when they look up at the sky,_

 _We'll be shooting stars just passing by…_

 _._

 _._

Porque todos los años era algo usual y común; salir a festejar con los idiotas de sus amigos, cenar con su familia en un restaurante caro, algún regalo material que deseara en ese entonces...

Su cumpleaños solía ser igual, año tras año. No lo tomen como ingrato o snob, pero era una costumbre agradable. Más no antes se había sentido como ahora.

Podía contrastar esos recuerdos agradables de las personas que apreciaba, pero en ese momento, con Sakura ahí, todo palidecía.

Sólo donde ella caminaba, sus acciones y emociones, en los ojos de Sasuke, eran como luces de neón, atrayentes pero cegadoras. Nublaban su cabeza, su juicio. Sólo se dejaba arrastrar, con la poca cordura que te da el alcohol, la adrenalina de hacer algo que no es debido.

No relacionaría estas descripciones a ella, o al menos antes no lo hizo.

Quien siempre le regaló sonrisas dulces y miradas inocentes, ahora estaba en medio de la multitud bailando, incitándolo a acompañarla. Se movía lento, con ritmo. Sus caderas parecían hacer un baile prohibido, sus ojos brillaban con emociones que ella nunca demostraba, su sonrisa era seductora. Luces verdes, moradas y azules, brillaban sobre ella, destacándose en ese gran patio, en la noche oscura, Sasuke no despegaba la vista de Sakura.

Y aunque Sasuke no se acercó a ella, no despegaba su mirada de sus movimientos, y esto, a Sakura le ayudó a continuar. Incluso, se acercó a él. Sasuke no es de los que bailan, eso lo sabía bien, pero Sakura le estaba regalando un buen espectáculo. Sus cuerpos muy cercas, el de él, inmóvil, y el de ella aun danzando.

A pesar de que la vista que ella ofrecía era una muy apetecible, con ese vestido a medio muslo, hombros descubiertos, maquillaje perfecto y hermoso cabello, Sasuke no podía despegar la mirada de sus ojos.

La música sonaba muy alto, los gritos y las personas también, pero sólo eran ruidos de fondo. En el aire había una tensión, el calor era mucho, esa conocida sensación de necesidad y urgencia…

Y fue Sakura, quien dio el primer paso. Le tomó del cuello, y lo acercó hacia ella. El contacto de sus labios fue algo explosivo. El sabor a alcohol estaba ahí, pero había más; calor, tentación. Los movimientos de ambos fueron húmedos, fuertes y ansiosos.

Cuando se separaron, sus miradas seguían, Sasuke sentía como su pecho subía y bajaba con pesadez, y como la tensión aumentaba. Ella le regaló una sonrisa coqueta, dio unos pasos atrás, y caminó hacia dentro de la casa.

Esta demás decir que Sasuke fue tras de ella.

* * *

Sakura, quien ahora le tomaba de la mano para guiarlo fuera de aquella abarrotada fiesta, parecía imperturbable por las miradas que ambos atrapaban. Ella sólo se enfocaba en seguir caminando. Pasaban al lado de desconocidos, y esta vez Sasuke ni siquiera se preguntó porque Naruto había invitado tantas personas.

Pasaron por la cocina y luego la sala. El destino era la habitación de arriba. Sasuke y Sakura habían estado tanto tiempo en casa de Naruto, que incluso en su estado podían llegar a ella sin ver

Y a pesar de que Sasuke no estaba ebrio (lo estaba un poco, pero aún era consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo) y Sakura no había tomado mucho, la pregunta de _'¿por qué estamos haciendo esto?'_ no cruzó sus mentes.

Porque ambos eran jóvenes, y la conexión y atracción entre ellos aumentó conforme crecían. Además, el beso que habían compartido había estado cargado de energía y promesas. Ansiaban más.

Lo que iban a hacer era...

Curiosamente, algo que Sasuke estaba deseoso por.

Una vez en el segundo piso, la música sonaba un poco más lejana, no había nadie aquí (estaba prohibido subir) la fiesta era en el gran patio de Naruto, piscina repleta, el jardín... el límite era la cocina y la sala.

Y de todas las cosas que creyó sucederían ese día, no esperaba irse acompañado de Sakura. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta, vagamente la reconocía como una habitación de huéspedes. Sakura le encaraba, y Sasuke levantó una ceja, demostrando su duda a su repentino detener.

"Tengo un obsequio para ti." Dijo, su voz sonó insegura, y para Sasuke fue muy estimulante escucharla así, después del beso, de ese baile, que ella actuara ahora tímida, su autocontrol estaba llegando al límite.

"¿Y lo tienes en esa habitación?" Le dijo escéptico, pero con una sonrisa divertida, y fue la primera vez que ella rehuía la mirada. _Heh…_

"¿Tal vez prefieras que después te lo de, podemos regresar...?" Parecía que ella lo decía en serio, y en respuesta, Sasuke la aprisionó contra la puerta y volvió a besarla. Duro, fugaz y le quitó el aliento a ambos. Con sus caras a centímetros, él negó con la cabeza. Abrió la puerta y ambos ingresaron, cerrando con seguro.

* * *

No le dio tiempo de nada, Sakura apenas había abierto la boca para decir algo (qué, Sasuke no sabía), pero él rápidamente atacó su boca. Como si estuviera sediento y la humedad de ella fuera lo más delicioso, y lo era. Nunca la había besado, y se maldecía por no haberlo hecho antes. No era un beso tímido, sus movimientos era agresivos, ansiosos y dominantes, ninguno quería ceder, ninguno quería que terminara. Mordiendo su labio inferior, Sasuke logró hacerla ahogar un gemido.

Ahora, con la seguridad y privacidad que esta habitación le daba, Sasuke pudo saborear y tomarse la libertad de tocar todo lo que sus ojos habían devorado hace un rato. Sus manos en quemaban sus amplias caderas femeninas, subiendo y bajando. Trazando un ardiente camino por su espalda, su estrecha cintura y más abajo. Siempre había sido un silencioso admirador de los aposentos bajos de Sakura. Su trasero era algo digno de admirar, y Sasuke no se iba a cansar de tocarlo. Con suaves masajes y alguno que otro estruje, él la atraía más hacia él, que ella sintiera lo _animado_ que se estaba poniendo.

Con su boca, exigente y caliente, atrapaba pequeños gemidos que ella soltaba, en parte de sorpresa, pues Sasuke la arrimaba hacia él, para que sintiera su erección, y en parte porque sentirlo era demasiado de su gusto.

Sakura no tardó en tomarle el ritmo. Una mano atrapada entre ellos tocaba su abdomen, su pecho, sus uñas comenzaban a clavarse así, mientras que su otra mano estaba en su cuello, inclinándolo más hacia ella, profundizando el beso y dejándose llevar. Quería más.

Hace tanto que ella quería hacer esto, y no había tenido el valor. Siempre fue temerosa de un rechazo; Sasuke no parecía demasiado interesado en alguien, ¿Por qué ella sería diferente? Eran opuestos, el siempre con esta imagen misteriosa y genial, ¿y ella? Atractiva, chicos estaban interesados en ella, pero Sakura quería algo serio. Quería a Sasuke. Eran como el blanco y el negro, opuestos… pero mientras bailaba, pudo ver el innegable deseo que Sasuke mostraba. Sentía su mirada en ella desde el momento que llegó y le felicitó. ¿Sería su vestimenta? No era algo escandaloso, un sencillo vestido, se pegaba a todas las partes de su cuerpo, ¿pero tal vez él la miraba por primera vez? La manera que lo descubrió fue con deliberados movimientos lentos y sensuales. Sí, ella quería que Sasuke la viera de esta forma.

Tal vez ahora sólo fuera atracción física, y si así era, que más daba. Estaría con él, de la manera más cercana y física que jamás llegó a pensar.

Su tacto era exigente y algo desesperado, y Sakura decidió que no quería ser una simple acompañante más. Cortando el beso, separándose de él, sonrió al verlo fruncir el ceño. Vaya, le estaba gustando tanto como a ella, ¿eh? Decidió que, después de todo, este era el cumpleaños de Sasuke y debía ser ella quien le… complaciera.

Sasuke se irritó un poco que ella creara distancia entre ellos, su mirada estrecha, diciéndole que no le gustaba este espacio, y palabras ansiosas en la punta de su lengua, pero una vez más, ella le sorprendió esa noche. Encaminándose hasta el centro de la habitación, parándose a un lado de la gran cama que estaba ahí, ella le miró fijamente.

Era la misma mirada que ella le daba al bailar. Un brillo seductor, promesas y secretos que estaba más que seguro se cumplirían esa noche. Levantando su mano, moviendo su dedo índice, le llamó, y cuando Sasuke estuvo frente a ella, Sakura le empujó por los hombros, invitándole a sentarse en la cama.

Aun de pie, llevó sus manos a su propio cuerpo, de su cintura, recorrió lento hasta sus hombros, y mientras Sasuke la devoraba con los ojos, empezó a bajar su vestido. Tocando su propia piel, lento, suave, se mordía el labio al ver a Sasuke tan ansioso, como si fuera a saltar sobre ella en cualquier momento.

Ella se estaba comportando de manera atrevida. Quién diría que la santa y recta Sakura se desvestiría frente a él, le tomaría la manos y las guiaría por partes de su cuerpo que (estaba tan seguro como el infierno) nadie más había tocado.

Ella era suave, piel pálida y tersa. Sasuke no aguantó más, y sus labios imitaron el camino ya trazado por sus manos, y mientras Sakura cerraba los ojos y suspiraba, Sasuke quería tenerla ya. Pero de nuevo, ella se separó de él. Ella repartía besos en su cuerpo, ayudándolo a deshacerse de su propia ropa, tocando y sintiendo cada parte de su piel con aquel innegable deseo y curiosidad.

Los besos comenzaron en los labios, pero se fueron desplazando hacia abajo. Sasuke descubrió, de muy buena manera, que obtenía cierto placer cuando ella besaba un punto detrás de su oreja. O que le producía cierto temblor cuando sus pequeños y húmedos labios se posaban debajo de su ombligo. Una vez que su pantalón estaba en el piso junto a su vestido, ella se sentó en su regazo.

Y no había mayor gusto en él que besar el espacio entre su marcada clavícula y el cuello, chupando y mordiendo, logrando que ella se retorciera y gimiera bajito. Él acariciaba su espalda, sus manos insistentes iban hacia abajo. Podían sentirse aún más. El calor que ambos desprendían en donde sus cuerpos se tocaban. La dureza de él o la humedad de ella, ambos despertaban desesperación y pasión.

Le gustaba como las manos de ella estaban en su cabello, acariciando o sujetando, a veces demasiado fuerte, eso dependía de cuan duro él la besara y tocara. O ahora, que ella estaba en su regazo, a ahorcadas de él, Sasuke comenzó a elevar sus caderas, sus sexos se tocaban con mas insistencia, Sasuke ahogó un sonido ronco, mientras Sakura hacía lo contrario; sus gemidos se estaban haciendo más sonoros, y eso sólo lograba que Sasuke continuara con esta simulación de penetración, para que luego ella regresara la acción, moviéndose suavemente sobre él.

Estaban teniendo sexo con la ropa puesta, o al menos sus ropas interiores.

Murmullos flotaban en el ambiente, insistentes caricias y mojados besos llenaban el lugar. Insistentes _'sigue así'_ y _'más rápido'_ susurrados entre gemidos y suspiros.

* * *

La habitación estaba a oscuras, a la distancia se escuchaba música y alboroto. Podían reflejarse las luces del patio, atravesando las ventanas y las cortinas. Luces brillantes, rosas, azules, verdes. Las luces de neón eran lo único presente en esta complementación física. Mientras Sasuke se movía dentro de ella, mientras Sakura enterraba sus uñas en su espalda, ojos fuertemente cerrados y labios animándolo a seguir; más fuerte, más profundo.

Fuego encendiéndose dentro de ellos.

Chispas en cada beso, en cada estocada.

Y mientras ambos estaban en esa cama desecha, con la ropa abandonada y las sabanas revueltas, ellos dos eran como estrellas brillando en cada movimiento, era bello.

Sin tener que hacer confesiones o promesas de amor, sus corazones retumbaban, sus cuerpos se complementaban y sus placeres se alcanzaban, con cada pronunciar de sus nombres, con cada suspiro o gemido, ellos brillaban como luces de neón.

* * *

Los frenéticos e insistentes golpes contra la puerta fueron el molesto motivo de su despertar. Con los ojos pesados, cansado, Sasuke se sentó en la cama.

"¡Oi! ¡Sal! ¡La fiesta terminó hace mucho!" gritaban al otro lado de la puerta. Agradeció haber puesto el seguro.

Sasuke no se molestó en responder a la inconfundible voz de su amigo, que alegaba molesto que alguien hubiera usado la habitación. No sabía que ellos estaban ahí, y a Sasuke no le importó responder. Miró hacia su lado y para su sorpresa, Sakura no estaba dormida como supuso. En cambio, sus ojos, a pesar de estar adormilados, estaban muy atentos a él.

"Buenos días," dijo él en tono muy bajo y tranquilo. Ella le sonrió un poquito, pero en lugar de contestar, levantó un poco la barbilla y ofreció sus labios. Sasuke entendió y le besó. Fue apenas un suave contacto, casi casto a comparación con los que habían compartido hace unas horas.

"Buenos días." Sakura sonrío con ternura, y Sasuke se atrevió a pensar, era una sonrisa con amor. Ahí estaba, esa chispa que logró sentir ayer, pero ahora fue provocada con el sólo mirar su sonrisa y sus ojos, llenos de afecto y cariño. Sakura siempre… _era única._

Y aunque Sasuke quería quedarse más tiempo ahí con ella, ese no era el lugar adecuado; haber tenido sexo con su amiga, el día de su cumpleaños en la fiesta realizada en casa de su mejor amigo no había sido el escenario que imaginaba para su primera vez con Sakura. Con un casi suspiro resignado, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a cambiarse. Apenas si se había puesto su pantalón, cuando Sakura le abrazó por detrás. Con sus manos alrededor de él, y su aliento en su piel, ella dijo,

"Feliz cumpleaños." Y ahí, en sus manos, sostenía una pequeña caja con un listón en ella.

Sasuke tomó el obsequio y se giró para mirarla. Estaba algo divertido, a decir verdad.

"No esperaba otro obsequio." Aun así comenzó a quitar el listón. Sakura rió.

"Este es tu verdadero obsequio." La miró, un poco confundido. "te traje a este lugar para darte eso, no…-" no terminó la frase _'no tener sexo contigo'_ pero Sasuke sabía de sobra lo que quería decir. Volvió a sonreír cuando la vio sonrojarse.

Sakura sólo se había tapado con una sábana. Su cuerpo cubierto, sólo sus manos sobresalían, tratando de envolverse en aquella tela. Su cabello rosa estaba revuelto, su maquillaje había desparecido, excepto por el tono oscuro del delineador bajo sus ojos. La imagen de la Sakura sexy y bien arreglada era remplazada por esta chica dulce y sencilla. Esta chica que siempre había tenido un espacio en el corazón de Sasuke.

"Gracias." No pudo evitarlo, pero la besó de nuevo. Con deseo y con esa chispa y emociones que aún no estaba listo para reconocer. O al menos, no en ese momento.

"¡Qué ya salgas, mi madre-!" su beso fue interrumpido "¡¿Teme?!" Sasuke y Sakura se congelaron ahí, igual que Naruto, quien había abierto la puerta con ayuda de una llave, no esperando que los intrusos fueran sus mejores amigos… sus mejores amigos desnudos, claro estaba.

"¡Qué-! ¡¿Sakura-Chan?!¿Tu-ustedes-..?" Él no encontraba palabras, o más bien, tenía demasiadas preguntas. Preguntas tontas, claro, porque la verdad era muy obvia. Sakura sólo se sonrojó y trató de protegerse de la vista de Naruto, estando detrás de Sasuke.

"¡Sakura-chan! ¡Le diste sexo de cumpleaños a Sasuke en mi casa!, ¡Dios, son unos desconsiderados, ttebayo! ¡Más te vale que no le hayas embriagado, teme! Juro por-"

Y mientras Naruto decía un centenar de obscenidades y groserías a Sasuke, y lanzaba miradas incrédulas a Sakura, Sasuke sonreía gustoso por los dos obsequios que había tenido.

Ese sin dudad había sido el mejor cumpleaños.

.

 _You'll come home with me tonight_

 _And we'll be burning up like neon lights~_

.

.

.

* * *

NA: ¡Un Aplauso! Con la novedad de que… No gané (Bravo, Ariz) Pero, me dieron premio de consolación, lol, quien quiera detalles de mi depresión me comenta. Lol

Bien, este es el OS que hice para el concurso, pero personas bellas como ustedes verán los ligeros cambios que hice. Por favor, tengan paciencia porque el smut no es lo mío, así que… si es un asco, lo siento…Pero quise hacer esto como agradecimiento, muchas gracias por ese like, saber que votaron por mi, que se tomaron la molestia me anima, ¿saben?

mientras edito y re-leo, mi pensamiento es" _por dios, de verdad escribí esto? x.X_


	22. Día 22: Punto de Vista Externo

**Day 22:** **An outsider point of view**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Summary:** Es fácil señalar a alguien por lo poco que sabes. Muchas veces, las apariencias engañan, Sasuke es la prueba de eso.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

NA: no muy bueno, lloro U.u Canon verse es muy difícil. Corrección se hará después.

* * *

 **.Don't Say.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lo de ellos era algo silencioso, una tensión palpable, pero que todos sabían estaba ahí.

Si bien ante su separación, muchos creyeron que lo de ella era un amor unilateral. Además, él no la merecía. Era un traidor, un asesino. Un criminal, como la peor serpiente traicionera y peligrosa, un que en más de una vez la tuvo a ella como víctima.

¿Por qué ella no entendía? Tal vez era la real representación de su invocación, era blanda y lenta como una babosa, demasiado pasiva.

Ellos eran demasiado opuestos, seres que no debía coexistir en el mismo ambiente. Ella era luz, él era oscuridad. Y no podrían estar juntos, en realidad, nunca lo estuvieron. Porque aunque mucho se pensaba de ellos, era todo menos lo de ahora.

Ella era gentil, sus manos habilidosas, esas que sanaban y aniquilaban, se movían con precisión sobre el brazo herido, envolviéndolo con limpios vendajes. Hace unas semanas que la guerra había terminado, Sasuke, junto con Naruto, fueron los más resentidos de las consecuencias, o al menos en lo que el estado de sus cuerpos se trataba.

Mientras Naruto era alabado como el héroe de Konoha, tenía visitas importantes y demasiado que hacer, Sasuke había sido regresado a las sombras. En cuanto el doctor a cargo indicara que su condición era estable, sería retenido en las celdas.

Esto debería ser una aberración y motivo suficiente para que Sasuke se levantara y escapara, o al menos luchará contra eso. Peor no era así.

Esperaba la muerte, un juicio donde le dieran la condena por todos los males que había hecho.

Y aunque esto era algo importante a pensar, por ahora su mente estaba en paz.

Las vendas habían caído de sus ojos, cadenas que por toda una vida había arrastrado dejaban de pesar. Y aunque sus manos se sentían manchadas de sangre, y sabía que no tendría el tiempo suficiente para reparar sus errores, en estos momentos, la pequeña tranquilidad pululaba alrededor. Mucho de esto era debido a ella.

Porque durante mucho tiempo, a los ojos de los demás, Sasuke no sentía nada por esa chica.

Y aunque su única mano apretaba con fuerza el delicado hombro de ella, que sus narices se tocaban y sus labios estaban a poco de tocarse, ambos con los ojos cerrados y entregados, era sentir nada, claro.

"¡Sakura-san! ¡Le llaman en la habitación 19!" el grito de uno de los enfermeros atravesó la habitación. Y aunque la puerta estaba cerrada, fue suficiente para que Sakura se sobresaltara y mirara en dirección a donde le llamaban.

"Lo siento Sasuke-kun, tengo que irme." El sonrojo en su piel era mayor que hace unos momentos, y aunque las cortinas alrededor de la camilla y la seguridad de una puerta cerrada les brindaba cierta privacidad y secreto, fue el que les interrumpieran, y el hecho de que casi se besan, lo que había provocado el sonrojo en su cara. Sasuke no despegaba su vista de ella. Rostro impasible pero no frío. "Supongo que te veré mañana para chec-"

Sosteniendo con más fuerza su hombro, pero no la lastimaba, sus rostros volvían a estar a centímetros de distancia y cuando por fin sus labios se tocaron, los ojos de ambos estaban firmemente cerrados.

Quien escuchara de esto no lo creería, Sasuke siempre frío y cruel con Sakura, que nunca le interesó o compartía sus sentimientos, la besaba a ella con ansias y deseo.

Cabe decir, que ese no era su primer beso.

Como muchas otras veces, sus labios acostumbrados, sus movimientos pausados y cargados de emociones, el beso era exigente y entregado. La presión de la mano de Sasuke en Sakura le empujó a recostarse en la camilla de Sasuke. Con un ruido seco por caer en la cama, y el suspiro sorprendió de ella.

Su cabello desparramado en la almohada, mirada sorprendida ante el inesperado movimiento de él. Poco fue el tiempo que Sasuke le brindó para recuperarse, pues él ya estaba sobre ella.

"Pocas son las veces que tenemos privacidad." Parecía como si las palabras le costaran salir, había un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. "Yo… no quiero seguir gastando más los momentos contigo."

Fueron sus palabras, sus acciones que en ella lograron esa sonrisa cálida. Estaba feliz de haber recuperado a la persona que amaba.

"Bien, pero sólo 10 minutos. Eso será suficiente, ¿cierto?" Por el doble sentido de sus palabras, Sasuke se puso nervioso, y algo ofendido.

"Como si no supieras mejor." Y procedió a volver unir sus labios. Con la privacidad de la cortina y una puerta cerrada, ellos eran los únicos enterados.

Se decía que Sasuke tenía un poco consideración por Sakura, que a él no le interesaba ella o jamás sentiría algo. Pocos sabían la verdad, una relación que era sólo de ellos, siempre había sido así. La verdad era sólo de ellos.

* * *

A los ojos de los demás, ellos era una pareja nada común.

Él era un criminal, sin importar los años que llevara entregado a ese viaje de redención y fuera considerado como héroe en la guerra, Uchiha Sasuke era un despiadado criminal sin sentimientos. Y ahora que los acompañaba su antigua compañera, esa ninja medico de renombre, era seguro que se trataba de una relación conflictiva y poco saludable.

Era morbo, lo que hacia pensar a las personas que lo de ellos era algo violento. ¿Cuántas desdichas podía esa chica pasar?

Habían parado en una posada como tantas veces. Su silenciosa rutina de acomodar los futones, tomar turnos para la ducha y preparase para dormir.

Los besos eran constantes ahora que ambos estaban juntos. Después de los años de separación, el candor de la presencia que ellos se daban, los cómodos silencios o las charlas amenas. Procuraban dormir cerca del otro, y aunque las caricias eran comunes, ellos no compartían intimidad física. Era más por Sasuke, que Sakura. Él no quería apresurarse, pero había ocasiones como esta cuando el control se iba de sus manos.

"Sakura." Con un susurro de voz, Sasuke se dirigió a la joven mujer que se encontraba debajo de él. Era la imagen que el presentaba a Sakura, ojos suaves, un poco inseguro y ligero sonrojo, además de la posición en la que se encontraban, lo que la tenía sin palabras.

"Sasuke-kun" porque a pesar de no ser extraña a este tipo de contacto con él, Sakura aún se sorprendía de poder estar así. Espalda recostada en el futon, mirando a Sasuke, la forma en que su cabello caía y marcaba su cara, la piel de su pecho que podía ver debido a la abertura de su yukata, y cuan lento era el acercamiento de sus rostros.

No podía evitar el nerviosismo, Sasuke siempre lograba eso en su cuerpo. Necesitaba un poco de calma y abriendo sus ojos, quedó fascinada. ¿Cuán bello era Sasuke? Él no era cruel, era gentil. Viendo cuan largas eran sus pestañas, el ligero sonrojo en su cara y sólo logró que su corazón palpitara más, y cuando el mismo abrió sus ojos, atrapándola en la intensa, pero gentil mirada que ella llevaba sobre su rostro. Se avergonzó demasiado. Aunque sabía cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia ella, aún era demasiado nuevo poder tenerlo así. El chillido de aprensión que Sakura soltó sorprendió a Sasuke se retiró un poco.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Huh- lo siento, no qu-" El nerviosismo le hacia jugar con sus manos, y rehuía su mirada. Antes, cuando eran más jóvenes este tipo de acercamiento era deseado, igual que ahora, sólo que en esta ocasión era más íntimo, más real y más cercano, más esperado.

Según las demás personas, lo esperado era que Sasuke se molestara o hiciera un comentario irritado por la reacción algo infantil de ella.

Pero una risa sincera fue lo que salió de su garganta. Sasuke no era frío con Sakura.

"¿Has tenido un derrame nasal?"

"¡No!" Pero el pañuelo entre sus manos y su cara no era algo que dejara mentir. Estaba incluso más roja. ¿Qué clase de pervertida Sasuke pensaría ella es?

Sasuke no era un bastardo desconsiderado.

La acercó de nuevo hacia él, pero sus labios, esta vez, fueron a su frente. Tocando suavemente el rombo morado mostrado con orgullo en su amplia frente, una acción llena de ternura y respeto. La verdad era que, para Sasuke, Sakura era la persona más especial. Ella lograba crear paz dentro de él, no había nadie más que le diera esperanzas de un futuro brillante.

Lo que las personas ajenas a ellos pensaban era muy errado.

Pero al final, a ninguno de ellos les afectaba, a Sasuke y Sakura no les importaba la opinión errónea que las personas fuera de ellos pensaban.


	23. Día 23: Siempre Fuiste Tú

**Day 23: It Was Always You**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Summary:** Sakura no se rendía. Su fe y amor por Sasuke eran inquebrantables. Y durante el tiempo que estuvo lejos, Sasuke entendió que Sakura era su corazón.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción y letra pertenece a

NA: No sé qué sucedió aquí. Este es para DULCECITO311, porque eres increíble y amo tus RWs!

* * *

 **.Vanilla Twilight.**

 **.**

 **.**

Creyó jamás sería tan feliz como lo era ahora. Aunque las cosas aún estaban algo tensas debido a su libertad, la calma estaba instalada en el mundo ninja. En alguna que otra ocasión alguien trataba de cambiar esto, pero Naruto siempre saldría a defender la paz, además, Sasuke siempre le apoyaría.

Durante su viaje había llegado a la realización de que Sakura era una constante en sus pensamientos, el cálido atardecer, la delicadeza de los cerezos y la amabilidad de los extraños.

Constantemente era ella en su mente.

Constantemente era la única en quien pensaba al idealizar un futuro.

La delgaducha niña que los seguía a todas partes, la gritona y celosa niña que solía darle dolores de cabeza. La asustadiza niña que se ponía ante el para protegerlo. La que lloraba con facilidad y no se rendía. La que le había rogado esa noche de su partida, pidiéndole se quedara y hacerlo feliz, o bien, llevarla con él y hacer todo lo que pudiera por él.

Para Sakura, Sasuke era todo. Y nunca se rendiría para hacerlo feliz.

Fueron muchos errores y deslices, pecados y ofensas que el cometió contra ella.

Sasuke había sido egoísta y cruel, deliberadamente dañándole física y emocionalmente.

¿Qué hacía ella a cambio?

No rendirse. Su fe y amor por Sasuke eran inquebrantables. Su lealtad y perseverancia había ayudado a Sasuke a seguir.

Ella le inspiraba a ser mejor.

Naruto era su amigo, tal vez incluso la mitad de su alma. Y durante el tiempo que estuvo lejos, Sasuke entendió que Sakura era su corazón.

A veces se sorprendía a si mismo pensando en ella de esa forma. Fuera a donde fuera, grandes, fuertes y orgullosos árboles de cerezo embellecían la vista. Sus manos llegaban a tocar los pétalos de las pequeñas flores, su color la perfecta imagen del cabello de la única chica en su vida.

Había llegado el momento, sentía, de regresar a casa.

* * *

Luego del malentendido del halcón y la carta que Sakura nunca respondió, Sasuke había decidido que era el momento de regresar a Konoha.

Su llegada fue sorpresiva para ella, más no menos deseada.

Sasuke podía ver los cambios en ella. La sombra de delgada chiquilla gritona, acomplejada por el tamaño de su frente o atacada por sus inseguridades no estaba. Frente a él, una joven mujer demasiado cómoda en su piel, hombros rectos y barbilla levantada. Su cabello era más corto, el rombo en su frente la prueba de su fuerza. El brillo de sus ojos el reflejo de su gran corazón. Pero era la sonrisa de sus labios, rosas y atractivos, el saludo lleno de entusiasmo y la candidez de sus ojos al verlo lo que descolocaba a Sasuke.

Fuertes latidos en su pecho resonaban, ansias en su mano para acercarse y rodearla con su único brazo, pero la compostura y algo más le detenía.

A pesar de las muchas veces que ella había expresado su amor incondicional por él, y de que Sasuke lo había aceptado sus sentimientos, una parte de él, una que estaba seguro no se iría, le hacía sentir poco digno de alguien como ella.

Sakura era todo lo bueno, no era perfecta, no, y según estándares masculinos era bonita, tal vez no hermosa a vista de alguien más, pero Sasuke sabía cuán bella era en realidad.

Sakura era la representación de la fuerza, amor incondicional y la calidez del hogar que Sasuke tuvo y perdió.

Regresó a Konoha con la intención de corresponderle, y le daría la opción de aceptar, o de buscar algo mejor.

Pero era _Sakura_.

La niña que tenía el corazón en sus manos y lo entregaba sin pedir nada a cambio. Y era _Sasuke_ quién le pedía acompañarlo, el que siempre añoró ser rodeado del calor que ella, y sólo ella lograba crear en él.

Entre lágrimas y manos sujetas, frentes juntas y ojos cerrados, que Sasuke le pidió le acompañará. Entre felicidad, expectativa y amor, que ella aceptó.

Porque Sakura siempre fue la única que le daba esperanza.

"No será fácil." Se sentía con la necesidad de explicarle. "A partir de ahora, un camino sin rumbo fijo o techo cómodo era lo que experimentarían."

"¡Prrr! Bromeas, ¿cierto?" Con una mano sobre su brazo, acto común para aquellos que querían resaltar su musculatura, Sakura alardeó "¡Soy una Kunoichi! Soy una chica dura." Sasuke evitó que su boca mostrará una sonrisa. Grandes palabras para quien hasta hace unos momentos lloraba a moco tendido. "Además, ¡no hay nada que quiera más que estar ahí contigo!"

Además de ser valiente, siempre expresaba lo que en su mente había.

"Hn." Ahora no ocultaba su sonrisa. Era suave, y Sakura quedo sin palabras, sólo a ella, él mostraba esa sonrisa. Y cuando dos dedos tocaron su frente, su corazón había estallado y sus mejillas era la prueba. Inhaló aire, y sus ojos se abrieron demasiado, lo único que podía hacer era contener el aire y no apartar la vista de sus ojos oscuros.

"Entonces que así sea."

* * *

El regreso de Sasuke a la aldea de la hoja no sólo trajo felicidad para sus conocidos, o al menos aquellos que no le temían, odiaban o aborrecían. Eran pocos, pues. Más sin embargo, muchos eran quienes parecían estar al pendiente de él. Más ahora que se le veía muy seguido con cierto ninja médico.

Veían a la chica cuyo poder era enorme, y aun así, al lado del último Uchiha, se sonrojaba como cualquier señorita.

Escandaloso el hecho que él se quedara en su casa. No era alguien de fiar, después de todo, y aunque estos comentarios llegaban a oídos de Sakura, ella los ignoraba.

Sasuke era la persona más leal y honesta, él _jamás_ intentaría aprovecharse de la privacidad que ambos compartían en su casa.

Pero habían perdido mucho tiempo, para Sasuke era natural el querer iniciar esta relación con ella. Y cuando se lo dijo, Sakura quedó estática.

"¿Re-relación?" El gran sonrojo, el casi desmallarse y el tartamudeo le hacían parecer a Hinata, pero cuando Sasuke le planteó esto, ¿de que otra manera podría reaccionar ella?

Eso no se suelta de sopetón. Pero Sasuke lucía impasible, por dentro estaba algo incómodo, y sus ojos pasaban de su cara a la alfombra, a la taza de té que Sakura había soltado y de nuevo a su cara, repitiendo este proceso de la manera más sutil. Igual no hubiera importado, pues Sakura estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de no perder la conciencia.

"Es justo que, dado que pronto partiremos, los niveles en esta relación también avancen."

Y su corazón golpeaba con fuerza, tanto que tuvo que llevarse sus manos a su pecho, "Tú-ah, no- ¿no sabía que estábamos en una relación?"

Porque estaba bien segura que si Sasuke le hubiera hecho _la pregunta_ Sakura no lo habría olvidado.

Sasuke se removió incómodo.

"El día que me fui..." así ¿o esa frase podía ser más vaga? Sakura se esforzó para repasar sus palabras y los eventos pasados, pero era demasiado que tomar.

Sasuke decidió entonces, que debía ser menos sutil con ella. No era muy bueno con las palabras, y cuando se trataba de Sakura, sentía debía esforzarse más. Acercándose hasta sentarse a un lado de ella, pasó su brazo por sus hombros y la llevó hasta él. La relación fue instantánea, Sakura dejó de pensar y se concentró en sentir los latidos del corazón de Sasuke, igual de rápidos que el de ella.

Y fue el primer beso que compartieron desde su regreso, a baja luz en su sala, con olor a jazmín del té que ella había tirado, y con ojos fuertemente cerrados. Fue casto, fue más un ligero toque que duró segundos y valió mil momentos.

La calma regresaba, la sensación de hormigueo y felicidad eran todo.

"¿Por qué fue eso?" Con un hilo de voz, mirando sus ojos y esperando que él entendiera, como muchas otras veces, cuanto lo amaba.

"Porque siempre has sido tú." _Solo tú_ , bajo la tempestad y la sangre, con su amor sin fin y fe inquebrantable.

Siempre sería ella quien sujetará la luz de un futuro cálido.

.

.

* * *

La inspiración volvió, siiii! pero lo hizo a las 12 de la noche... nooo T.T


	24. Día 24: After Winter Comes Spring

**Day 24: After Winter comes Spring**

 **Rated: T**

 **Summary:** Ese frío invierno, ese solitario y arrepentido invierno. Ella era su eterna primavera. Y aunque sólo puedan estar juntos así, por breves instantes… Seguirían buscándose.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción y letra pertenece a Exo.

NA: Por si lloraron con el día 19, aquí esta la continuación. Corrección se hará después.

* * *

 **.Miracles in December.**

 **.**

 **.**

[ _Winter_ ]

Sin importar cuanto tiempo haya pasado, él la buscaba. Entre las demás personas. Entre esas brillantes y suaves sonrisas. Pero ella no estaba. Sólo el recuerdo de lo que fue, y lo que pudo ser.

Miró hacia arriba. El cielo era espeso, frío y gris. Reflejaba su sentir.

La escuchaba. En cada canción o melodía, cuando niños cerca de él reían, podía verla, en su mente, su imagen calcada en su corazón. La suavidad de su risa, de su voz.

Abrió los ojos pero ella no estaba.

Su recuerdo le perseguía, a pesar de tener a alguien más a su lado, a pesar de estar lejos de ella...

Había sido un egoísta. Tenía lo que había querido, lo que siempre fue una meta; poder, riquezas... superficialidades. El, que siempre vio por sí mismo. El, aquel sin corazón o sentimientos, que poco le importó los de ella: siempre claros y poco egoístas.

Ahora, incluso él mismo no podía creer.

Había cambiado, decían las personas a su alrededor.

No había desalmadas miradas o fríos tratos hacia a los demás como al principio cuando Sakura se casó. Cuando Sasuke se casó, lucía recluido, pensativo, y algunos, aquellos ilusos, creían; triste.

Sí, él había cambiado por ella. Pero demasiado tarde.

Ahora, aún, su amor era lo que le mantenía de pie.

Sakura se había sacrificado por él. Un matrimonio para beneficiarlo a él, ya no a ella, a Sasuke. Porque ella sabía lo que él quería, y nunca hubieran sido felices si él hubiera dado por vencido en sus metas.

Ella le había dado esto,

Esta prueba de amor.

Mientras contemplaba el frío aspecto de su reino en diciembre, mientras las tormentas caían sin consideración, la blanca y pura nieve... su mente volvía a ella.

Siempre.

Y eran sólo esos pequeños recuerdo que le hacían ver el mundo con un poco de color. La desgracia e infelicidad no le dominaban.

Y aun viendo la nieve caer, cada pequeño copo de nieve le recordaba sus lágrimas.

Había sabido de ella; pequeñas noticias tras otras, y no hacía más que pensar, una y otra vez, ya tenía todo lo que quiso, podía hacer todo... excepto tenerla a ella a su lado.

En momentos de soledad, de arrepentimiento, deseaba no tener todo este poder que siempre quiso, y solamente, tenerla a ella. A Sakura.

* * *

Su visita fue cortesía, y cada momento dolió como mil agujas en su pecho. Ella brillaba, siempre lo hizo, mostraba una sonrisa suave y ojos compasivos, tenía una familia, y a pesar de eso, era Sasuke, sólo a él, a quien ella amaba.

Sus miradas lo decían, siempre expresando lo que era un delito decir en voz a alta.

Y aunque ambos se inclinaron en señal de educación, sus ojos nunca se despegaron. Sin importar que sus respectivas parejas y nueva familias estaban ahí. ¿Pudor, vergüenza, discreción…? Ya no.

* * *

Sasuke fue a su habitación, con la excusa de una caminata por su viejo hogar. Sakura estaba de pie, el ventanal estaba abierto, la nieve caía y la brisa era helada. La luna reflejaba tanta luz, bañándola a ella en un brillo surrealista. El tiempo se detuvo. Los títulos desaparecieron, las barreras no estaban, sus parejas olvidadas.

Él vivía en ella. Con cada suave noche, el billar de las estrellas en el cielo, Sakura veía sus ojos. Recordaba sus suaves sonrisas y su frío tacto. Quería a su esposo, Naruto le daba todo a manos llenas, pero su corazón gritaba por alguien más.

El silencio estaba entre ellos. Sus miradas se comunicaban. Silenciosos entendimientos y, dejando sólo escuchar sus nombres, en suaves palpitares de sus corazones.

Y aunque había pasado tanto, tanto para Sasuke, y los cambios en su cuerpos eran evidentes, esta sensación, este sentimiento, era el mismo, su intensidad era mayor, su prohibición más, pero era el mismo. _Cálido, seguro..._

Como si hubiera abierto un libro en busca de memorias, sus cuerpos se encontraron. Tentativos rosar de manos. El suave levantar y bajar de sus pechos, el temblor en sus labios y el cerrar de sus ojos.

Sasuke la tomó de la cintura y la acercó hacia él, de alguna manera brusco, pero ansioso. Nunca la había tocado así antes. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad o la valentía. Sakura llevó su cara a su cuello, mientras él posaba su rostro en su cabello. Respirando el olor de ella, sintiendo la primavera en ese invierno. Los segundos pasaban, con sonidos sordos. Manos temblorosas por la ansiedad buscaban entre sus ropas. Sus manos dejaron su cintura y fueron hacia abajo. Y mientras Sasuke levantaba la suave tela de su camisón, las manos de ella se fueron a su cuello, atrayéndolo más. Sus rostros se inclinaron, sus labios se encontraron y comenzaron el lento mover de las pasión que siempre vivió en ellos.

Tocándose, explorándose y volviéndose a marcarse. Soltando, por primera vez en tanto tempo, las necesidades y sentimientos reprimidos por estos cuatros años lejos.

Fue hasta que el aire de sus pulmones se fue, que ellos se separaron. Ahí, con la blanquecina luz de la luna de diciembre que entraba por el ventanal, miradas fijas y corazones en las palmas de sus manos, con el tiempo detenido, las memorias de las felicidad compartida.

Él comenzó su trabajo con los botones de su camisón, lento, si apuro y tratando de recordar cada respiro de ese lugar. Como con cada botón suelto, una parte de su tersa piel era visible para él. Como su rostro, seguía mostrando la ternura del sonrojo en ella. Y fue hasta que su vestimenta cayó en el suelo con un ruido sordo, que la contempló. Donde antes había una delgada y suave figura, la madurez había llegado. Suaves y prominentes curvas. La vista de sus senos, sus pezones rosas y sus anchas caderas. Como su largo cabello caía a un lado de su hombro cuando ella estiró sus brazos hacia él. Con manos expertas, quitándole la ropa. Tocando cada parte de su piel con la firme intención de sentirlo.

Cuando toda barrera despareció, Sasuke la tomó en brazos, como debió ser su noche de bodas. Si él no les hubiera robado eso a ambos, no tendrían que estar bajo las sombras y anhelándose. La llevó hasta la cama, y con toda la delicadeza la dejó ahí. Subiendo sobre ella, repartió los besos como nunca pudo; con calma, con deseo. En sus labios, insistentes y lánguidos. En su cuello, su pecho, contantes y húmedos, el trayecto de su vientre, aquel que debió cargar a un hijo de ambos. Entre sus piernas, demostrando toda la pasión que por ella siempre sintió.

Una vez más, dentro de ella, con mayor delicadeza, contrastando su primera vez; el día antes de su boda. Esta vez sin furia o arrebato. Con tiempo y paciencia de hacerla gemir de placer.

 _Una vez más, amándose._ Provocándole lágrimas de placer y no tristeza.

 _Estaban juntos._

Sasuke moviéndose dentro de ella. Sakura, marcando su espalda, moviendo sus caderas y susurrando _"te amo"_ mientras él ahogaba _"perdón"_ entre su piel. No había día que no se arrepintiera del eterno invierno en el que vivía sin ella.

Sus manos llenas de devoción recorrían su piel, arrancaban sollozos y palabras de placer. Que todo esto que aprendió de la complacencia para el cuerpo femenino fue con alguien más. A ella no le importaba ¿cierto?

 _Mentira_ , sabía que Sakura, al igual que él, odiaba a la persona que ocupaba su lugar.

Pero aquí el _único_ culpable era Sasuke, quien por su egoísmo y ambición, alejó a Sakura de él. Y aunque trató de arrancarla de su corazón, de olvidarla, volvía a ella. Una y otra vez.

 _Siempre_ ella.

 _Sólo ella._

Las lágrimas ya no se contenían, y las palabras de desconsuelo salían de ellos.

 _"Lo siento."-_

 _-"Siempre te amé."_

 _"No debí hacerlo."-_

 _-"Lo hice por ti."_

 _"No hay día que no me arrepienta."-_

 _-"Desearía que nos hubieras ido lejos."_

 _-"Debí llevarte lejos."_

 _"Te amo."-_

 _-"Te amo."_

* * *

Sasuke le contó, como la veía en todos lados. En los arboles de los cuales era nombrada. Cada día de primavera, cada cálido amanecer, en los colores del atardecer.

Como cada parte pequeña de ella que él amaba, la veía reflejada en su vida.

Nunca la podría olvidar.

Y había esperado detener este sentir, olvidar y seguir, pero no podía.

Nunca podría obligarse a sí mismo el dejar de quererla.

" _Mi amor... mi interminable amor continuará._ "

Mañana, cuando él esté en su hogar, lejos de ella, recordaría esto. Viéndola en cada detalle. Queriendo haber detenido el tiempo, tenerla a ella de vuelta.

Después de este invierno, la primavera llegaría. Sakura seguirá en su corazón.

Abriendo ese libro de memorias, otra vez, _siempre..._ queriendo tenerla ahí.

Cuando la buscaba, cuando veía cada pequeña parte de ella, y no estaba.

Cuando la escuchaba, en cada pequeña risa y latir.

Ese frío invierno, ese solitario y arrepentido invierno.

Ella era su eterna primavera. Y aunque sólo puedan estar juntos así, por breves instantes…

Seguirían buscándose.

[ _Spring_ ]

.

.

.

* * *

NA: Tengo muchas cosas que decir, como... me sentí ridícula en la cuando dije :"su reino" me gustan las historias de época, y aunque haya leído muchas novelas,... siento que no las escribo bien,

Segundo, esta historia fue creada para un reto en FB, de songfics de esas bandas coreanas. escuchen las canciones y lloren.


	25. Día 25: Quizás la Próxima vez

**Day 25: Maybe Next Time**

 **Rated: T**

 **Summary:** Porque fue él quien fijó su vista en ella. Él, que nunca había visto algo tan brillante o cálido, tan puro y lleno de amor. Esto era tabú, y las consecuencias, como una eternidad de sufrimiento. Historia previa al día 20

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción y letra pertenece a Florence + The Machine.

 **NA:** Historia antes del día 20. Corrección se hará después. PD: Yo no sé nada de ángeles y demonios, so...

* * *

 **.Never Let Me Go.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ella no tuvo permiso para bajar al mundo humano, pero no iba a hacer algo grave… siempre y cuando no se metiera en problemas, ¿cierto?

Sólo estaba preocupada por su humano, últimamente había estado pasando por cosas terribles, había perdido su empleo y estaba solo.

Sakura había sido su ángel guardián desde que el nació; Naruto era una gran persona. Pero cada momento para él había sido uno de desdicha; el asesinato de sus padres, el ser huérfano, el que nadie se preocupara por su bienestar… a Sakura le rompía el corazón verlo así. Ella lo apoyaba desde arriba, lo cuidaba cada que podía, y deseaba con toda su alma que él fuera feliz, que tuviera todo lo que merecía, y hasta hace poco así había sido. Pero una racha oscura lo envolvía ahora. Sakura no estaba muy segura, pero temía por Naruto. Por eso, a veces hacía esto; pequeñas escapadas para proveerle de seguridad y calidez, era lo único que podía hacer sin ser castigada; ella no debía intervenir en el mundo humano.

Y fue por eso, que lo conoció a _él_.

Bajó a donde Naruto estaba, sentado en una banca frente a un gran lago. La noche era oscura, las calles solitarias y las luces de los faroles creaban macabras sombras. Sakura estaba tan preocupada por Naruto, que nunca reparó en la extraña aura cerca a él. ¿Cómo podía? Nunca había estado en contacto con una.

"Mira que ha traído el viento." Su voz ronca, le provocó escalofríos. Girando sobre ella, se topó con un ente oscuro. Instintivamente se alejó de él, eso hizo reír al desconocido.

Su aura oscura, su tez pálida y ojos rojos. Todo en él eran sombras y peligro.

Y como si supiera lo que ella pensaba, él dio otro paso hacia adelante, pero en lugar de caminar hacia ella, se paró a un lado del humano ajeno de lo que pasaba. Sakura le miró nerviosa, ¿quería lastimarle?

"Tranquila, él chico es mi amigo." Con una sonrisa sardónica, puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Naruto, Sakura se tensó. Sin despegar su vista de ella, él demonio le susurró algo al oído. Sakura quería saltar y alejarlo de Naruto. Ahora entendía el porqué de la mala racha que Naruto estaba teniendo, era debido a ese demonio.

"¿Qué le has dicho?" le dijo con voz intranquila, pero él no contestó.

En su lugar, Naruto se levantó de la banca, y con una mirada perdida, comenzó a caminar hacia el frente, hacia la orilla del lago. Alarmas sonaron en su cabeza, y Sakura siguió a Naruto, imitando la acción, empezó a darle palabras de aliento y esperanza al chico.

"Vamos, Naruto, tienes sueños ¿recuerdas? Primero graduarte de la carrera, después algo pequeño, como alguna alcaldía, estará bien, no estás solo."

Cada palabra era dicha con sinceridad, y cada una de ellas funcionaba, parpadeando lentamente, Naruto se detuvo, contempló el agua oscura, luego miró hacia el despejado cielo. Poco a poco, una sonrisa pequeña se asomó en él, si bien no toda la tristeza desapareció, la esperanza se volvió a instalar en él.

Sakura se sobresaltó cuando una mano se posó nuevamente en el hombro del chico, al contrario del ella, le miró, con desconfianza y preguntó,

"¿Quién eres?"

Ojos rojos brillaron en él, para luego ser remplazados por unos ojos tan oscuros como la profundidad de ese lago en la noche.

"Sasuke." Había algo inquietante en su mirada, como si contemplara algo en ella, Sakura sintió un extraño peso en ella, quiso despegar su mirada de él, pero extrañamente no podía.

Con recelo, y sin verdadera seguridad del porque habló, ella dijo, "Sakura."

* * *

No confiaba en él, temía dejar a Naruto solo, así que siempre estaba vigilándolo, y sus visitas a él se hicieron más comunes. Sasuke no era hostil, a veces murmuraba algo a Naruto, bajando sus ánimos, pero Sakura siempre intervenía. Llego de entender que Sasuke lo hacía para molestarla, pues mientras ella no estaba cerca, él a penas si se acercaba a Naruto. Era como si…

Como si quisiera que ella estuviera ahí.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" Se atrevió a preguntarle. A pesar de que constantes eran las veces que ellos estaban cerca, ella se negaba a reconocer su presencia. Sakura se sentía tensa a su lado, sus nervios de punta y sensaciones extrañas alrededor.

"Es mi trabajo."

"¿Tu trabajo es estar siempre detrás de él y hacerlo sufrir?" un deje de enojo estaba en su voz.

"¿Y el tuyo?" A Sasuke parecía divertirle verla molesta. No era común escucharla hablar. Ella no respondió, era bastante claro lo que ambos hacían ahí. "Extrañamente, soy atraído a él. Su aura... su alma es una especial."

Sí, Sakura también había sentido eso. Naruto era alguien alegre, cálido, con demasiado amor y demasiados sueños, pero su vida había sido una llena de desgracias, y aun así, podía mantenerse de pie. Él era especial.

Tanto como para que este demonio estuviera tras él todo el tiempo.

* * *

"Veo que estas de nuevo aquí, parece que alguien ha sido vetado de su nube." Con burla, Sasuke se dirigía a ella. A veces Sakura quería contestarle, pero no era adecuado. Claro que no siempre podía aguantar su sarcasmo.

"¿No deberías ser tu quien este molestando a alguien más?" su mirada fija en Naruto. sonrió, al verlo tímido frente a esa linda chica.

"Por qué hacerlo." Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle al escucharlo tan cerca. Su aliento cálido contra su oído, su cuerpo tembló. Él estaba demasiado cerca. Sobresaltada, le miró. Incrédula y temerosa que él se acercara tanto a ella. "Si molestarte a ti es más divertido."

En sus ojos negros había un brillo extraño, como si de un secreto se tratara, Sakura no sabía que era, pero se sentía nerviosa. Este chico, demonio, su comportamiento era cada vez más extraño. Una peligrosa pesadez se sentía en su pecho.

* * *

Dejó sus defensas caer. Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a su oscura presencia.

 _Lo peor de todo era…_

"Siempre quise tenerte así." Su mano en su barbilla, obligándole a mirarla. Sus ojos no eran rojos. Eran negros. La primera vez frente a ese lago, Sakura creyó que sus ojos eran como la oscuridad de las profundidades del océano...

Sasuke era frío, era impasible y peligroso. "Devorar a un ángel…"

Sakura había sido una tonta por no ver esto venir. Él usó a Naruto para atraerla a ella.

Ella miraba la luna fracturada sobre el agua. Reflejos que eran los mismos, sin importa la situación, mientras ella estaba atrapada ahí. Con su fría mano en su piel, atrayéndola hacia él.

Sakura se dio cuenta que en realidad, sus ojos eran como él cielo estrellado, más que como el vació frió de las profundidades. Pero, aun así, le hacía sentir la paz en el fondo del agua, y Sakura estaba siendo arrastrada. El sonido lejano de las campanas, ella no necesitaba rezar, no podría, después de todo, _este pecado…_

No había necesidad de hablar, no mientras ella decidía adentrarse a la profundidad de su oscuridad. Mientras sus labios se movían juntos y podía sentir la explosión de esos sentirse extraños. Esas emociones desconocidas para alguien como ella. Estas pasiones que este demonio provocaba en ella.

 _Lo peor de todo era que ella lo había caído por él._

.

* * *

Esto era tabú. Ella. Sasuke.

Y no había vuelta atrás. Ella no podría regresar al cielo, lo sabía bien.

"No debes temer." Su mano acariciaba su cabello y recorría el camino de su mejilla, su cuello y su pecho, cada simple tacto lograban en ella un escalofrió y anhelo. Sasuke tomó su mano, y la llevó hasta su pecho. Aberrante, pero Sakura escuchaba el fuerte latir de su corazón. "Nunca te dejaré ir."

Mientras no los encuentren, nada más importaba.

Quería más de él. Sin importar cuan incorrecto esto era. Sakura estaba segura, esto era real.

* * *

No estaba al tanto de cuánto tiempo había pasado, no era conscientes de nada más que ella al lado de Sasuke. Compartiendo momentos, adentrándose cada vez más al fondo.

Y llegó a ser tan inocente al creer que las consecuencias no los alcanzarían.

Y aunque ella había perdido sus alas y la posibilidad de regresar al cielo, seguían teniendo su misma esencia. El bienestar de las personas era su mayor preocupación. Así que, cuando Naruto comenzó a caer en una espiral oscura, sabía que algo estaba sucediendo.

Ella y Sasuke estaban al pendiente de él, era constantes, pero cuando su alrededor comenzó a tornarse oscuro, su familia padeciendo y él sufriendo, sabía que algo no estaba bien.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Con miedo y recelo, Naruto se había dirigido a ellos por primera vez.

La mirada de sospecha, incertidumbre por él, ahora adulto, que se encontraba en sufrimiento, no era nada a comparación de la sorpresa e inquietud que Sakura y Sasuke obtuvieron.

"¿Puedes vernos?"

"¿Cómo que si puedo verlos? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué buscan en mi casa?" Volvió a interrogar. La situación estaba sin control. Y entonces,

Fue un anzuelo. Atraerlos a ellos dos.

* * *

No solo eran desterrados de sus propios lugares, sino condenados a permanecer en la tierra. La inmortalidad era retirada. El sufrimiento y la vulnerabilidad sobre ellos.

Cuando los arcángeles se fueron, cuando los mismos verdugos de Sasuke se fueron, la lluvia les mojaba por primera vez, confundiéndose con sus lágrimas en su rostro. Un frío que calaba en los huesos, le tenía temblando.

Esto era el castigo para aquellos que pecaban.

¿Cómo amar a alguien era pecado? pensaba ella. Dios amaba a todos, entonces, ¿por qué que ella amara a Sasuke era erróneo?

Sasuke estaba tan absorto con su propio juicio. Palabras en su mente resonaban, aquellas que Sakura no había escuchado pero que entendía le afectaban. ¿Qué debía ser peor para Sasuke, qué ser mortal?

Su mano fue a su mejilla, y con toda la esperanza, le dijo, "Estaremos bien."

Y aunque la presión era una muy fuerte por tomar, sólo había una manera de escapar. Para Sasuke, era una muy pesada de aceptar. Regresar a su lugar, abandonarla, o acceder a este cruel destino.

Y mientras ella mantenía el contacto de su mano en su rostro, ojos brillantes, mostrado devoción hacia él, aun podía sentir la calidez de ella.

Después de todo, había prometido nunca dejarla ir.

* * *

Aunque la lluvia de marzo era una sin tregua, y a pesar de las adversidades de esos meses, Sasuke y Sakura habían prevalecido. Esto que ambos sentían iba más a allá de cualquier tabú. Nunca la dejará ir, por nada en el mundo. Y Sasuke sabía, que ella profesaba lo mismo.

Pero esto era un castigo.

Y mientras sostenía su mano, se aferraba a su cuerpo y lágrimas salían de sus ojos, Sasuke no podía evitar maldecir. No se iba a terminar, ¿cierto? Por lo que ellos tenían que pasar. Lo que se le habían dicho a él, _'No podrán estar juntos'_

Porque no debió enamorarse de un ángel. Perdió sus poderes, su estatus y ahora perdía a quien amaba.

Acorralados por personas crueles, Sasuke trató de defenderla, pero este cuerpo humano no era tan fuerte, no era tan poderoso y no podía controlar a la gente. Eran demasiados, y esa noche llovía de manera descomunal. Nadie acudía a su ayuda, nadie escuchaba sus gritos de dolor o sus ruegos.

Y nada más importaba. No era consciente de cuantos malditos asesinos estaban tirados en el piso o cuan mal estaba su propio cuerpo. Se dejó caer de rodillas, su ropa empapada se pegaba a él, y la sangre corría, manchando esos ríos de agua y llevándose todo de él.

Sus ojos verdes perdían brillo y el miedo le remplazaba, la sangre borbotaba de su boca, una horrenda mancha oscura en su pecho, podía ver como su cuerpo temblaba, como sus manos se abrían y cerraban con ansiedad. Podía ver el dolor en cada uno de sus rasgos, el ruego y el miedo. Sasuke no podía más que mirar, convulsionando de ira, sangre, odio y miedo.

La perdería. Recordaba las crueles palabras de aquellos que fueron sus verdugos. _"No podrán estar juntos, ella morirá. Si te alejas, tal vez…"_

 _"Si te quedas, la verás morir, una y otra vez."_

Su manos de aferraban a ella, dolorosamente, desesperado, no se había dado cuenta de que gritaba su nombre. ¿Por qué, por qué ella tenía que morir así? ¿Por qué no él? Él fue quien fijó la vista en ella, él fue quien se acercó, quien la tentó y la hizo caer.

Él, que nunca había visto algo tan brillante o cálido, tan puro y lleno de amor. Ahora la perdía. Veía la luz desaparecer de sus ojos, sentía como su corazón había dejado de latir y como su piel estaba fría.

Y cuando en aquel tumulto de emociones y gritos en su interior, el susurro de su nombre fue todo.

 _"Sasuke…"_ lleno de dolor y aflicción. Ella sufría por él.

Junto su frente a la de ella, sus miradas no se despegaron, y cuando sus ojos verdes quedaron vacíos, y la furia y desconsuelo se apoderaban de él, Sasuke juró.

Si tenía que vivir este infierno sin ella, esperándola, lo haría. La buscaría cuantas veces fuera necesario, la mantendría a salvo y supo que jamás la dejaría ir, y así, quizá la próxima vez, serían felices.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _NA: ¿Cuantos se van a re-leer el día 20 para aliviar sus corazones? yo shii_

 _Y bueno, Pues que ambos son mortales, Sakura murió el 28, por lo que su reencarnación siempre ha de nacer y morir ese día. Sasuke poco después, ya se imaginan que día. Naruto vivió una vida normal, y durante las siguientes reencarnaciones de Sasuke llegó a encontrarlo, ¿Por qué? Pues porque sí. Lol. 12 veces fueron las que ambos, Sakura y Sasuke, murieron, ella de forma violenta, él, bueno eso lo dejo a su criterio. Luego, cuando por fin la encuentra, cuando el castigo es quitado, comienza la historia del día 20._

 _No quise incluir eso en la historia, pero se los dejo aquí._

 _Me decían que la historia se parecía a unos libros, oscuros, creo se llama, pero no los he leído, lol, de hecho me base en el manga Wish, de CLAMP (autoras de Sakura Card Captors), es un manga corto, pero muy bonito. Tal vez luego lea ese libro y haga más historias (¿?_

 _Gracias por leer, solo espero que a alguien le haya gustado._


	26. Día 26: Hawkmail

**Day 26: Hawmail**

[¿Correo de halcón, halcón por correo, cartas de halcón...? ¿cómo lo traduzco?]

 **Rated: K**

 **Summary:** Las cartas por medio de halcón no siempre son confiables. Canon verse.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción y letra pertenece a mi amor Demi Lovato

 **NA:** Algo de fluffy, ¿Por qué? Porque shii. Para sakuhime21, porque en un cumpleaños hace falta fluffy :3

Corrección se hará otro día.

* * *

 **.Lightweigth.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _~~Light on my heart, light on my feet  
Light in your eyes I can't even speak~~_

 _._

La primera vez que recibió una, fue durante la boda de Naruto y Hinata. En aquel día especial, mientras las flores de cerezo estaban en su época más bella, un conocido halcón fue directamente a ella. Levantó su mano, y este se posó en ella. De su pata, una nota venía.

Era breve, apenas si un kanji, pero el significado de este era uno muy grande.

Tradicionalmente, las parejas van juntas hacia dónde los novios, donde juntos, muestran sus buenos deseos y felicitaciones.

Sakura había estado algo triste en ser la única cuyo amor aún no florecía. Aunque sabía que ella ocupaba un lugar especial en el corazón de Sasuke, no podía evitar sentir un poco de envidia o tristeza al ver a todos sus amigos felices con sus personas amadas.

Pero esa nota logró cambiar su ánimo. Sasuke había mandado la nota _hacía ella_ , con la felicitación para Naruto.

Pudo haberla mandado directamente al novio, pero fue _Sakura_ la destinada.

Sí, tradicionalmente la pareja va a dar sus buenos deseos, y siendo que Sasuke no está, Sakura daría dicha muestra de afecto a los novios en nombre de ambos. Ese era el significado de esto.

Con un sonrojo en su rostro, ojos brillantes, miró al claro y azul cielo, con el nombre de Sasuke en su corazón, y la esperanza de verlo pronto.

Una promesa había hecho él, y Sakura no se dejaría caer.

* * *

Las notas se hicieron contantes. Con el paso de las estaciones, estas dejaron de ser breves y esporádicas.

Siendo Sakura quien decidió mantener este pequeño intercambio, aunque sabía que Sasuke también estaba interesado, pues de molestarle estos actos, él no contestaría, ¿cierto?

Notas cortas con preguntas básicas como _'¿cómo te encuentras?'_ Y respuestas simples _'estoy bien'_ cambiaron a escritos más elaborados _'Recientemente he estado trabajando bastante duro, aunque la paz se ha establecido, el ayudar a las personas es algo que nunca dejare. Yo sé que es lo mismo que te mantiene lejos, apuesto que donde quiera que estés, piensas en nosotros, en lo que puedes hacer mejor para el mundo.'_

Para Sakura se volvió algo habitual, escribirle, enviar un halcón y esperar hasta que tuviera de vuelta.

Una sonrisa suave mientras leía sus respuestas.

Sin duda, sin importar el tiempo o la distancia, Sasuke mantenía su esencia. Sus palabras eran concisas, a veces serias o a veces demasiado formales. Pero sin importar, lograba que su corazón latiera.

* * *

Fue luego de un día bastante pesado en el hospital, de hecho, había sido una semana muy pesada. Sakura estaba cansada, sus ojos apenas si me mantenían abiertos y estaba segura que gran parte de su chakra había sido gastada. No recordaba la última vez que había comido o dormido, así que lo era de esperar verla demasiado atenta.

Corriendo de habitación en habitación en el hospital, no había notado al conocido halcón volando alrededor, ni siquiera había podido ir a su casa, así que no, no sabía que tenía correo, por así decirlo.

Estaba demasiado cansada, fastidiada y agotada... tan sólo meter las llaves en la puerta de su departamento suponía mucho esfuerzo. Y luego de recoger dichas llaves, abrir la puerta con lentitud, quitándose sus zapatos con letargo, pasó de la sala sin notar la presencia que ahí estaba.

"Sakura." No saltó de sorpresa o gritó de miedo, sus pasos sólo se congelaron a medio camino. Su mente en blanco, y la habitación en silencio. Miró hacia la dirección de donde creyó haber escuchado su nombre, aun sin emoción alguna en su cara, sus ojos miraron esa figura escondida en las sombras.

Fue como cuenta regresiva, mientras los números caían, Sakura abrió mucho los ojos cuando por fin,

"¡Sasuke-kun!" Increíble la velocidad con la que ella llegó hasta él, al igual que el reparó que tuvo. Recordando de quién se trataba, y aguantando las ganas de rodearlo con sus brazos, Sakura jugó nerviosa con sus manos.

"Sakura." volvió a decir él, y tal vez, con un poco de alivio en su voz.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¡Dios! Soy la peor anfitriona, toma asiento, iré a prepararte un té, ¡seguro estás cansado!"

A Sasuke le causó un poco de gracia como ella, que desde que sintió el débil tintineo de su chakra, sabía cuán agotada ella estaba, vamos ni siquiera notó su propio chakra no reparó en él hasta que Sasuke habló. Con las comisuras de su labio un poco estiradas, no puedo evitar pensar cuan peculiar era está chica. Y mientras ella parloteaba sin cesar, Sasuke soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Durante estos días había estado algo... inquieto.

Se hizo costumbre para Sasuke, el recibir cartas de ella, y no se había dado cuenta que incluso esperaba por ellas. Un sentimiento cálido brotaba de él, al saber que ella lo tenía presente, sin importar el lugar o el tiempo, para Sakura, Sasuke tenía entrada libre en su vida.

Él sabía lo que sentía por esta chica, luego de dos años de viajar, tratando de expiar sus pescados, su familia, Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi habían sido los lazos que lo sostenían. Estaba agradecido del amor incondicional que siempre tendía de ellos, pero era Sakura quién despertaba en él la sensación de hogar. Saber que había alguien que sin importar nada, tendría los brazos abiertos para él, era reconfortante.

Sasuke sabía lo que sentía, y por eso, cuando su última nota no fue contestada, cuando su halcón regresó a él con dicha entrega, el miedo se apoderó de Sasuke. Preguntas dolorosas caían en si mente _'¿y si le había pasado algo? ¿Si estaba en peligro, o en estado grave?'_

Estos fueron los motivos que lo llevaron a Konoha. Necesitaba cerciorase que ella estaba bien, o bien, ir en su búsqueda.

Por eso, ahora al verla enfrascada en su plática, con un sonrojo en su demasiada pálida piel, el brillo en sus ojos cansados y el nerviosismo en su fatigado cuerpo, Sasuke sintió alivio.

Sakura calló cuando Sasuke se levantó, nuevamente frente a ella, y tomó de su brazo.

Su corazón latía demasiado cuando se dio cuenta de que Sasuke la había llevado hasta él. Su cara en su pecho, y sintiendo su único brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

"Me alegro que estés bien."

Y aunque ella no entendió a qué se refería, no esperó en regresar el abrazo, y retirándose un poco de él, sólo un poco, lo suficiente para que el pudiera ver su rostro, entre una sonrisa cálida, y lágrimas silenciosas, Sakura dijo,

"Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke."

Y fue ese instante, con él entre sus brazos, sus profundos ojos negros que le daban una cálida mirada, que Sasuke por fin respondió,

"Estoy de regreso, Sakura."

.

 _~~This is all so new  
Seems too good to be true  
Could this really be  
A safe place to fall ~~_

.

.

* * *

Kyyyaaaa estoy fangirleando. Hice el típico cliché de Sasuke asustado por la seguridad de su waifu regresa a buscarla. Esta él _" bienvenido"_ y _"estoy de regreso,"_ lo veo en muchos fics, siempre de mis favoritos,

Bueno, saben que yo temo a los Canon fics, hahaha lo mío es el au, pero aquí está este. Espero no haya sigo desagradable, a decir verdad me gustó lo último... hehehe y no se fue la luz en mi casa, wiii

Me pondré a escribir más, he de terminar este mes ( claro que lo será a tiempo, pero meh)


	27. Día 27: Camino al Hogar

**Day 27: The Trek Home**

 **Rated: K**

 **Summary:** "Tu tienes el carro, yo el dinero, tu y yo contra el mundo"

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción y letra pertenece a Parachute

NA: He traído Fluffy !

* * *

 **.You and Me.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando Sasuke había decidió que no quería vivir más con sus padres, cuando esa noche subió al árbol y entró al cuarto de Sakura para despedirse, ella le rogó le dejara acompañarla.

"Por favor, si no te puedes quedar, quiero ir contigo." Y a pesar de que su voz estaba quebrada, la sinceridad de esta petición sorprendió un poco a Sasuke.

La vida de Sakura era perfecta, padres algo estrictos, pero toda la atención y amor de ellos eran en ella. Suponía que Sakura no entendería su dolor, pero mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro y ella se aferraba a él, Sasuke pudo sentir cuán importante era él para ella. Con una mano en su cabello, tratando de controlar sus lágrimas, Sasuke dijo,

"Gracias."

Con toda la delicadeza y el menor ruido posible, ayudó a Sakura a empacar. Una maleta mediana, dinero.

"¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?" Y aunque él era quien preguntaba y quería hacerla entrar en razón de cuan tonto era esto que ella estaba cometiendo, una parte de él temía que ella tomará está última oportunidad que le daba y le dejara solo.

Pero con toda la determinación del mundo, ella se acercó a él y besó brevemente sus labios. Simple, rápido, suave. A pesar de la oscuridad de ese cuarto, Sasuke podía ver cuán roja está la cara de ella, y no dudaba que la suya propia estuviera igual.

"Vámonos."

Dejando sólo una breve nota tras de sí, ellos subieron al carro de Sasuke y se alejaron.

* * *

Él y ella contra el mundo. Así se sentía este momento de nerviosismo y libertad.

Manejando sin rumbo fijo, durmiendo en moteles de paso o a veces en lugares desiertos.

A Sakura no le importaba mucho, aunque siendo sinceros no estaba acostumbrada a esta clase de vida, y sabía que Sasuke tampoco, pero ninguno daría marcha atrás.

Habían apagado sus teléfonos, sabían que sus padres los buscaban, y que las consecuencias de lo que hacían eran graves, ambos aún eran menores de edad, después de todo.

Y aunque el temor a ser atrapados era una constante, el estar al lado de Sasuke lograba erradicar esas inquietudes.

Iban de pueblos pequeños a ciudades grandes, nunca duraban más de una semana en un lugar, siempre tomando trabajos cortos.

"Deberíamos cantar en la calle, ¡conseguiríamos mucho dinero!"

"Sí, nos darían dinero para que dejes de cantar." Ella bufó, ofendida, y lanzó su almohada hacía el.

"¡Como si tu cantaras tan bonito!" Haciendo un puchero, se cruzó de brazos. Sasuke no pudo evitar reír.

Sakura estaba maravillada con la facilidad que podía hacer reír a Sasuke últimamente, él que siempre se mostraba tan reservado, ahora era como si el peso de las cadenas que siempre cargó se fueran, dejando a este chico. Era tan único verlo bromear con ella, incluso era afectuoso. Habían sido amigos, pero no íntimos. Esa noche que se escaparon, ese beso que ella le dio, fue el primer contacto físico entre ambos. Aún estaba maravillada que Sasuke le permitiera acompañarlo, una expectativa estaba instalada en el aire.

Él era más dado a tocar a Sakura. Sujetaba su muñeca, acariciaba su cabello o chocaba su hombro con el de ella cuando estaban sentados juntos. Además, el conservar dinero era importante, por lo que muchas de las veces que dormían en moteles, no sólo compartían la habitación, sino también la cama.

El corazón de Sakura martillaba tanto, el nerviosismo y los pensamientos la atacaban, y aunque ellos dormían espalda contra espalda, el sólo sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al de ella era abrumador.

No eran amantes, eran sólo compañeros de aventura.

"Somos como Bonnie y Clyde."

Su cabello era movido por el fuerte viento. Le gustaba cuando iban por la carretera, bajar las ventanas y sentir el viento en su cara.

"Heh... ¿es que acaso estás planeando el asalto a un banco?"

Ella rió, encantada. Era como si el sol le diera el buen ánimo y la felicidad de la simple compañía de Sasuke.

"¡No! Me refiero a... tú y yo, compañeros de viaje contra el mundo."

Y cuando volteó a mirarlo, él no estaba enfocado en el camino, sino en ella.

"¿Cierto?"

"Hm." Su sonrisa era tenue, no era parecida a esas que la había logrado acostumbrarse.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Aa." Su atención fija de nuevo delante de él. Debido a que él llevaba puesto lentes de sol, Sakura no podía leer las emociones que estos mostraban.

* * *

El aire del ambiente era extraño, y Sakura temía que luego de dos meses de vagabundear sin sentido había llegado al límite de Sasuke. No era que regresara a su reservada forma de ser, pero estaba tenso. ¿Sería que el razonamiento y la lógica de lo que estaba haciendo por fin se mostraban en él?

No sabía, pero Sakura no quería que este sueño parara.

"¿Sasuke?" él parecía pensar profundamente, que cuando ella se sentó a su lado y colocó su mano sobre su brazo y volvió a decir su nombre, él se sobresaltó, como si su tacto quemara.

"Lo siento." Se disculpó ella.

"No es nada."

"¿Algo te molesta?"

"No." No era reservado, pero era más distante. Tal vez, en realidad se había cansado de ella. Mordiendo su labio, Sakura comenzó a pensar si debía darle su espacio.

"Estoy siendo egoísta."

Por un momento creyó que había alguien más en la habitación, pero era Sasuke quién había dicho eso.

Sakura no habló sus dudas, sentía que si lo hacía él no terminaría de hablar.

"Estoy siendo egoísta, llevándote conmigo, aceptando tu afecto y..."

"¿Y...?" No pudo evitar, había una vulnerabilidad y confusión en Sasuke, ¿qué le tenía así? Inconscientemente se acercó a él, tratando de ver en sus ojos y queriendo descubrir su sentir.

"Y... y ambicionando más de él."

El impacto de la verdad tras esa confesión. La desesperación y el miedo en Sasuke de que Sakura le rechazara, que le dejara en este estúpido viaje de rebelión, aún eran adolescentes, 17 años no era un número suficiente para otorgarle sabiduría o conocimiento, pero desde que estaba con ella, sólo era capaz de desear más días como estos. Soleados caminos y fuertes lluvias. Comida barata nada agradable o simples paseos por praderas cerca de las carreteras. Escuchar Sakura reír mientras recogía flores, o su desafinado pero pasional canto en la ducha. Las suaves miradas y el dulce contacto de su mano contra la de él.

"Lo siento." Dijo avergonzado cuando ella no respondía. "Tal vez ahora quieras regresar a casa." No podía verla a los ojos. ¿Qué clase de expresión tenía? Si tan sólo hubiera guardado sus deseos egoístas... pero el peso de su mano sobre la de él, el contacto de su mano en su mejilla, obligándole a verla, más sin embargo, la resolución y sinceridad de sus ojos, la misma que le dio cuando ella decidió acompañarlo a este descabellado viaje, fue lo que le quitó el aliento.

"¿Casa? Es sólo una estructura. Hogar, es lo que he adquiriendo contigo. Y por nada del mundo me alejare."

Sasuke decidió, al verla tan cerca, tan expuesta y sincera, que este era el mejor retrato de ella. Pies descalzos, usando la playera de él, su cabello desordenado y labios firmes, aceptando e intercambiando sus corazones, que las respuestas que por tanto buscaba, y que le hizo salir de su casa, eran todas ella.

La presión no se fue de Sasuke, al contrario, la expectativa y nerviosismo seguía, pero era diferente. Era bueno.

"¿Aunque nos encuentren y nos arrastren de regreso?"

" _Cuando_ nos encuentre y arrastren de regreso. ¿Cómo Bonnie y Clyde, recuerdas?"

"Ellos no terminaron muy bien." Dijo con una mueca, ella rió y Sasuke imitó su sonido.

"Si, bueno, nosotros somos mejores versiones. No vamos por ahí asaltando personas."

"Claro."

"Además, somos más listos y apuestos."

"Y humildes."

"Yo más que tú, sí."

"Aaaa." Porque esta conversación era ligera y agradable, y porque su cuerpo lo pedía, el abrazo que ahora compartían era uno diferente.

"Recuerda, tú yo contra el mundo."

Si. Había encontrado el camino a su hogar, y no lo soltaría.

.

.

..

* * *

De esto estaba hablando, ¿saben cuánto tarde en escribir y editar esto? Dos horas. ¿Pero el one-shot anterior? Todo el día, por eso lo mío es el au. Che cheee…

¿El lado bueno? Solo faltan 5 prompts! Wuuu


	28. Día 28: Escritorio del Hokage

**Day 28: Hokage Desk**

 **Rated: M**

 **Summary:** Road to Ninja Au. Porque Sasuke no solo era un hombre, era el hombre. Tenía necesidades, y aunque su esposa le diera el bateo, él no descansaría hasta tenerla donde quería

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción pertenece a Nick Jonas

NA: Porque amo a Charasuke y RTN Sakura :3 Y luego del día 19/24/25 y 17, algo de esto para repara nuestros corazones rotos.

* * *

 **.Close.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura Uchiha amaba su trabajo. No tanto como Sasuke, claro.

Sasuke estaba orgulloso de su mujer, en cada momento se aseguraba de alardearlo, después de todo, ella era la primera Uchiha como Hokage.

Sí, desde el día que fue oficialmente presentada con ese cargo frente a toda la aldea, Sasuke con la pequeña Sarada en sus brazos, había lagrimeado un poco. El gran sueño de Sakura se realizaba, era Hokage y ahora una familia.

 _Hermoso..._

Pero no tan bueno.

Al menos no para Sasuke.

Era alguien con necesidades, Sakura sabía bien cuán entusiasta Sasuke era en cuanto a su vida sexual, pero desde hace mucho que esta comenzó a reducirse.

Todo porque su mujer/ la mejor Kunoichi/mejor médico/ Hokage, estaba ocupada.

"Tienes responsabilidades en la habitación, también, ¿recuerdas?"

Su mirada de irritación y molestia no fue tan fuerte, no, gracias al cansancio después de un interminable día de labor.

Ella sólo había querido llegar a casa, quitarse esas dolorosas sandalias (una vez más, ¿por qué usaba de tacón?) ver a su adorada Sarada, tomar una ducha y luego dormir.

Pero claro, su marido era un dramático bufón.

Pasando a un lado de él, Sakura se encaminó a la habitación de su hermosa bebé.

"¡Sakura!"

"¡Ssh! baja el volumen, Charasuke idiota, estoy cansada, lo último que quiero es una migraña."

Dejando a su marido algo ofendido, ella continuó caminando.

* * *

Claro que debía saber que él era alguien obstinado, y no debía sorprenderse por lo que encontró en su habitación luego de la ducha.

Cursi como sólo él, un camino de pétalos de rosas estaba frente a ella, con terminación al pie de su cama matrimonial, donde Sasuke estaba recostado, su cabeza recargada en un brazo, codo en la cama, y piernas separadas. La imagen de la tentación, suponía, por su falta de ropa. También había más pétalos en la cama, y algunos en el cuerpo de su marido. Velas por todo lugar plano disponible, las luces reflejaban sombras traviesas, unas incluso emitían olores dulces.

Un tanto escéptica, y algo divertida, pero no lo suficiente para aceptar lo que sabía aquel atrevido traía entre manos, llegó hasta él.

"¿A qué se debe esto? ¿Es acaso nuestro aniversario?" Le encantaba molestarlo fingiendo que nunca recordaba o le importaban fechas especiales, podía ver cómo su sonrisa de galán se hacía un poco forzada, un tic en la ceja masculina, Sakura aguantó la risa.

"No, Sakura amor mío. Es sólo que no necesito una fecha importante para consentir a mi esposa, ¿cierto?"

"Supongo." musitó con indiferencia.

Ahí están otra vez ese gesto. Le era divertido hacerle perder la compostura.

"Bien, porque no te recuestas y comienzo." Sin mucha objeción, se subió a la cama y se puso boca abajo. Sasuke comenzó colocando sus manos en su espalda. Un masaje parecía su estrategia erótica, lo cierto es que a Sakura le caía de maravilla está atención. El estrés y cansancio la estaban devorando.

"¿Te gusta?"

"Humm..." sus ojos cerrados, sólo disfrutando de la sensación de sus manos en sus hombros, el agradable olor en la habitación y la tranquilidad de la noche.

Sasuke creyó que, al hacer un masaje, la dejaría a ella dispuesta y ansiosa, pero cuando escuchó el suave (y no tan delicado) ronquido de su esposa, no podía creer su suerte.

"¿Sakura?" Nada. "¿Gatita?" Nada. Y eso siempre funcionaba. Moviéndola, dejándola boca arriba, confirmó; su mujer tuvo el descaro de dormirse mientras él trataba de empezar el juego previo.

Miró hacia abajo, donde en sus pantalones algo, no tan pequeño, ya se había puesto de ánimo. Parece que el masaje erótico funcionó más en él que en su víctima. Contempló su regazo, luego miró a su esposa. Dormida, vulnerable y hermosa

 _Humm… tal vez si..._

Pero un pequeño (grande) ronquido salió de sus labios, Sasuke decidió que sería mejor recurrir a la vieja confiable; mano derecha, una noche más.

Esa mujer era irritante, pero Sasuke se lo cobraría después.

* * *

Dolía en su orgullo, como más de una vez fue bateado y obligado a usar su mano derecha como deshago.

¿Qué había pasado con el galante y deseado Sasuke Uchiha?

Se casó con el amor de su vida. Pero aunque era el amor de su vida, _no_ iba a rogar por algo de sexo. Sabía que Sakura llegaría hasta él, rompiendo ese gran ego de ella, diciendo que le deseaba, y le suplicaría,

"¡Por favor, amor mío, sólo hoy!"

"Estoy ocupada."

"Un rapidito."

"No."

"Buscare a otra."

Al fin, logró que ella dejara esa enorme pila de papeles y le mirara. Aunque sus ojos se mostraban fríos y crueles, ¿ya contaba como algo?

"Ve y búscate una zorra, pero olvídate de tener sexo conmigo, estúpido Charasuke."

Cada palabra dolía como mil agujas de cristal clavándose en él. Con una sonrisa forzada (¡no era miedo!) dejó a su mujer trabajando, mientras se excusaba diciendo que la pequeña Sarada lloraba.

Al salir, podía sentir más dagas clavándose en él, y estaba seguro Sakura no olvidaría eso. Si tan sólo ella se desquitara con sexo rudo y salvaje, pero sabía bien que la abstinencia estaba puesta en la mesa.

* * *

No, no, no... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba? ¿5 meses? _¡Cinco meses sin sexo!_ Ni siquiera eso habían esperado luego de que Sakura tuviera a Sarada. Durante su noviazgo, ellos eran muy activos y aventureros. ¡No había día en que no se complacieran! Si bien a ella le había tomado algo de tiempo aceptar que Sasuke era, no sólo el único que podría hacerle sentir de esta manera, además de aceptar sus sentimientos, ella era gustosa de entregarse a él.

Es decir, vamos ese fue el motivo por el cual se casaron y tuvieron a Sarada a los 21... _cof cof_

Pero ahora, a sus 24 se negaba a vivir la vida de un cincuentón renegado al sexo, y más cuando su esposa era una diosa exótica, de curvas y carácter del mil demonio, apasionada y entregada... que ahora se la vivía en su maldita oficina.

Necesitaba un plan a tomar.

Debía hacerle entender que el sexo le ayudaría a relajarla, que así rendiría más en el trabajo y...

¡Bien, bien! Sasuke se había cansado de usar a _'derecha'_ ni era tan buena.

* * *

Por eso, cuando se encaminó a la torre del Hokage, le guiñaba a unas cuántas chicas mientras pasaba e iba arrancando suspiros, trató de actuar lo más normal.

Tocó un par de veces antes de escuchar el "adelante"

Con sus manos en sus bolsillos, una sonrisa ligera, saludó a su esposa.

"Lady Hokage."

"Sasuke."

El carraspeo de alguien más logró que Sasuke mirara hacia la acompañante de su mujer.

"¡Oh, Shizune! No te vi. He de decir que te ves hermosa, como siempre, aunque algo desaliñada, ¿has pensado en darle el sí a tu admirador? Tal vez si te aflojas, rejuvenezcas."

La mirada de odio que la asistente del Hokage le lanzó no fue sutil, como tampoco la risita que escapó de los labios de Sakura.

"Idiota." murmuró Shizune mientras pasaba de largo de Sasuke. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Sasuke celebró silenciosamente lograr estar a solas con Sakura.

"¿Necesitas algo, Sasuke?" Ella regresaba su atención a los documentos bajo su cargo. Se veía algo tensa, y había bajado sus defensas. Ella siempre tan formal durante el trabajo.

Fue hasta que escuchó el sonido del seguro de la puerta que notó la carga eléctrica en el ambiente.

Desconcertada, miraba a su marido quién ahora caminaba hasta ella, rodeando el escritorio, colocando ambas manos alrededor de ella, con su aliento en su oído, Sasuke dijo,

"Te has estado portando de manera desconsiderada, Sakura." El peso de las palabras, su tono de voz, causó en ella un escalofrío. "Deberías hacerte responsable de las necesidades de tu esposo."

Tratando de mantenerse tranquila, con su cara de lado, mirándolo de reojo,

"¿No fuiste tú quien dijo se buscaría nueva compañía?" No lo pudo evitar, la molestia de mostraba de su voz.

Sasuke sonrió con petulancia, sus labios más cerca de su rostro,

"Oh, pero amor mío, tú sabes que tú eres la única para mí, además, solo tú puedes complacerme."

En un movimiento brusco, la jaló, poniéndola de pie frente a él, sus pechos se tocaban y el calor recorría por cada una de sus extremidades. Aprisionándola contra el escritorio, recargándose en él, Sasuke comenzó a besar su cuello, sus manos rápidamente trabajando en el cierre de su ropa, luego, sus manos tanteando la textura de su piel. Tanto había ansiado esto.

Y mientras sus labios bajaban de su cuello, con dirección a su pecho, besos y mordidas arrancaban suspiros de sus labios rosas.

Sakura mordía su labio, estaba mal lo que estaban haciendo. Estaba en su oficina, por dios, aún era de día, pero con cada beso, su mente iba divagando. Siendo sincera, había extrañado esto. Sasuke, el placer y esa corriente eléctrica cada vez que se tocaban. Tenía sus ojos abiertos, mirando con cada detalle como el rostro de su marido iba bajando, como sus labios le complacían. Abrió su blusa, y con una mano bajo el escote de su sostén, liberando sus pechos y atacándolos con su boca. No podía dejar de verlo, mientras sus manos se fueron a su cabello, incitándolo a continuar, suspirando su nombre y sintiendo esa necesidad caliente entre sus piernas. Sasuke mordía y succionaba su pezón derecho, mientras con su mano atendía al izquierdo.

Dios, estaba tan caluroso el lugar, necesitaba más que esto.

Y mientras sus ojos no se despegaban del otro, como un reto de miradas intensas, Sakura supo que no podría negarse más.

La pila de papeles, junto con más objetos, cayó al piso. Liberando sus enrojecidos pezones, Sasuke recostó a Sakura en el escritorio, la cual al instante abrió sus piernas, dejándolo a él entre ellas.

Sasuke se reclinaba contra ella, atacando sus labios, provocando una explosión de sensaciones y urgencias, sus manos expertas y conocedoras de ese cuerpo, fueron hacia el cierre de su pantalón.

Su mano dentro de su ropa, acariciando de arriba a abajo sobre su ropa interior, haciendo que ella se retorciera.

"Me has hecho esperar mucho, Sakura." Su voz ronca, ojos entrecerrados, la imagen frente a él era algo para recordar.

"¿Tú mano no funciona tan bien?" Hubo silencio un momento, luego ella se echó a reír.

Debería estar molesto por la frustración que había estado viviendo, y más porque, cuando por fin lograba tenerla donde quería, ella se reía. _Algo en eso estaba mal._

En su lugar, sorprendió a ambos cuando él se unió a ella. Riendo de manera sincera, posando su frente junto a la de ella y cerrando sus ojos por breves instantes.

Hasta que la risa terminó, sus pechos volviendo al ritmo normal.

"¿Planeas dejarlo hasta aquí?" Su voz era ligera, y sin ver, Sasuke sabía que una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Sakura.

"Hmp, ni de cerca. Eres muy escurridiza, gatita." El golpe que ella le dio en la espalda luego de eso lo hizo reír otra vez. "Oh, veo que ya te estás poniendo otra vez. ¿Eh?"

"Cierra la boca."

"Bien, bien, que sea rudo y salvaje."

Y ni tiempo le dio de responder, porque enseguida tenía su pecho expuesto contra el escritorio.

"¡Ouch! ¡Oye!"

"¿Que, no debía ser rudo y salvaje?"

"Idiota, solo-"

"Sí, sí, yo también te amo, bella esposa." Y el sonrojo ante sus palabras, Sasuke movió sus labios sobre los de ella, sus manos curiosas y esa electricidad recorriendo a ambos. Lo que había querido por tanto tiempo era esto, tenerla más cerca de él.

.

.

.

* * *

NA: Mi intención era un smut, y la historia estaba siendo bastante ligera y fácil, pero cuando llegue a la "acción" me trabé. Sorry. Pero me pareció divertido, y no quise terminar con una escena de sexo, tal vez en la sección de drabbles pueda incluirla, pero igual, comentario son bien recibidos.

4 caps en un solo día, ¡wow! Díganme si esta muñeca no merece unos cuantos RWs? :v


	29. Día 29: Sentimientos Conectados

**Day 29: Connected Feelings**

 **Rated: T**

 **Summary:** Mi amor es como una estrella, no siempre lo puedes ver, pero sabes que yo siempre estaré ahí.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción pertenece a Demi Lovato

 **NA:** Para Waglen Kaest, por tu largos y detallados comentarios, siempre tan exactos. Amo tu opiniones :)

* * *

 **.My Love is Like a Star.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _¿Cómo puedes saber que amas a alguien?_**

Desde la muerte de sus padres, Sasuke no se había mostrado vulnerable. Violento, rencoroso y con miedo, sí, pero nunca necesitó o aceptó la ayuda o preocupación de alguien más.

El motivo por el que él permitió que _ella_ se acercara a él, que le abrazara, que se preocupara o simplemente llorara encima suyo, era por las contadas veces que casi muere. Luego de tal condición casi catatónica, sin fuerza para sostenerse o estar consciente, claro que él se dejaría tocar.

Sasuke no era alguien débil, pero había situaciones que estaban más allá de su poder. Tan solo era un chico de doce años cuando un centenar de senbons pararon su pulso, cuando un monstruo les atacó en el bosque de la muerte. Luego de llegar ( _por fin_ ) a la segunda prueba del examen Chūnin. Después del encuentro contra su hermano. Todos esos momentos en que Sasuke había estado al borde del colapso, y permitía que Sakura le aliviara la carga. Sujetando su mano, entrelazando sus dedos, abrazándolo, llorando sobre él, apoyando su brazo sobre sus hombros y ayudándole a caminar.

Era simple supervivencia. Cualquiera de su equipo habría hecho lo mismo.

Pero era Sakura, _sólo Sakura,_ quien lograba penetrar esa coraza de indiferencia y soberbia. Era _ella_ quien Sasuke solamente dejaba que se le acercara de esta manera tan íntima. Cuando no era cegado por la envidia o impotencia de quedar atrás de Naruto o el odio hacia su hermano. Era solo entonces cuando él le permitía a ella acercarse.

 _No, no le permitía nada, sin darse cuenta en realidad, Sakura había logrado adentrarse a su piel, brindándole seguridad, valor y esa calidez conocida._

Era pues, que Sasuke deseaba intensamente sentir esa seguridad y comodidad que sólo Sakura otorgaba.

Le asustó el ímpetu con lo que estos pensamientos y sentires se hacían más grandes en él.

 _Había creado un vínculo muy fuerte con ella._

Sólo ellos dos podían comunicarse con miradas. Ella era la única que identificaba su sentir, su estado de ánimo. Podía saber cuándo algo no andaba bien con él.

Eso era algo normal, ¿no? Ella lo había observado desde que eran niños, siempre pendiente de él, buscando una manera de atraerle y siempre fallando. Siempre observando.

Entonces, ¿Cómo era que Sasuke, indiferente y solo preocupado de sí mismo, podía leerla a ella igual de bien?

Notando cuando algo no iba bien con ella. Un dramático caso, siendo que él no la observaba... ¿cierto?

Sasuke veía potencial en ella. Era lista, brillante. Una mente analítica y un gran control sobre su Chakra, además de su natural talento para genjutsu. Pero ella se enfocaba en banalidades. En cosas que no importaban ahora, eran demasiado jóvenes para eso. Llena de inseguridades que ensombrecían su capacidad. Sasuke sabía todo esto.

Y sobre todo, su corazón. Su lealtad y entrega.

Sasuke había creído eran sentimientos superficiales de un simple enamoramiento pasajero. Pero cuando ella llegó a él, le rogó porque no se fuera y llenó su visión de promesas de una vida mejor, una feliz, un hogar cálido y una vida completa, fue cuando Sasuke concluyó que lo mejor era irse. Lejos de ella.

"Te amo desde el fondo de mi corazón. Te amo tanto que no puedo sopórtalo." Entre lágrimas, palabras desesperadas, pero sinceras, su primera verdadera confesión llegó.

La intensidad de sus palabras, de sus sentimientos, su corazón abierto y entregado a él, detuvo a Sasuke por unos instantes.

Se permitió pensar, imaginar.

Y le dolió. A Sasuke le dolió ver la imagen de un futuro prometedor y feliz, de la familia que perdió, y por la cual se vengaría.

En un instante estaba detrás de ella, mirando su cabello, sus hombros encogidos y oliendo sus saldas lágrimas. Unas cuantas hojas eran arrastradas por el viento y la luna era llena.

 _Frente a él, vulnerable y entregada, la única persona que, luego de su familia, le amaba de verdad, con pasión y sin desinterés._

"Sakura, Gracias."

* * *

 ** _"-¿Crees que tus sentimientos están conectados?"_**

Luego de una pelea- no, más bien una batalla de proporciones colosales. Aldeas destruidas, enormes e irreemplazables pérdidas, un ambiente de esperanza se instalaba. La paz estaba muy cerca, y creer que él había ayudado a lograrlo, era aún como una ilusión.

Más sin embargo de cuan bien haya hecho o hiciera, jamás sería suficiente para perdonar sus pecados.

Quizá tardaría toda su vida, pero era el destino que debía cumplir.

Por su aldea

Por su familia.

Por su hermano.

Por sus personas preciadas.

Era una misión que llevaría a cabo, y si bien en un principio decidió hacerlo solo…,

 _"¿Puedo ir contigo?"'_

… Era algo que él debía de hacer. Ver con sus propios ojos por lo que peleaba.

 _"Mis pecados no tienen nada que ver contigo."_

Examinar, contemplar y entender sus sentimientos.

 _"Te veré pronto."_

Establecer metas, sueños.

 _"Gracias."_

Para luego llevarlos a cabo.

* * *

Su futuro aún era incierto. Durante esta jornada de redención él se había acostumbrado a vivir una vez por día. Sin que las pesadillas del ayer le atormentaran o las inseguridades del mañana le invadieran.

Simplemente vivir. Un paso a la vez.

Y aunque el tiempo pasara, muy dentro de él, cerca de su pecho, en sus recuerdos, recuerdos preciados, una constante le visitaba.

 _No era algo que se pudiera evitar._

El verde de los campos de flores en primavera, era su nombre en ellos. La fuerza de la naturaleza, el orgullo de esa chica. La amabilidad de la cual solía obtener de generosas personas, su corazón bondadoso.

Sobre todo, la fuerza de los cerezos. Sin importar el lugar al que fuera, enormes y fuertes árboles de cerezo le saludaban.

A veces, sin darse cuenta, llegaba a detenerse frente alguno. Cubierto de nieve, apenas dejando visible la delicada flor por la cual fue nombraba. Le sorprendía y maravillaba ver que, a pesar del cruel frío, se mantenían fuertes.

Era increíble como algo tan bello y delicado podía sobrevivir, y brotar en lugares tan oscuros como pantanos o caminos fríos.

 _Justo como ella._

Teniendo la posibilidad de vivir al máximo, feliz con alguien más, alguien quien si mereciera a tan grandiosa persona, lo escogía a él.

Sakura no merecía detener su vida y esperar por alguien tan pobre y poco merecedor como Sasuke.

Tenía la posibilidad de más y mejores cosas, más que Sasuke Uchiha.

Ex-criminal, asesino.

Valía poco. Había sido cruel, egoísta...

Y no podía soltar los lazos que le unían a ella.

 _Ya lo había intentado, muchas veces, pero estos no se rompían. Llegaban a tensarse y ser dolorosos, pero nunca desaparecían._

Una vez más, Sasuke sólo pensaba en él, en lo que era mejor para él. Anhelaba la paz que solo ella podía dar. El amor sincero y leal.

 _Ella sólo quería que Sasuke fuera feliz._

Y Sasuke sólo podía pensar en Sakura al ver las flores de cerezo florecer. Al ver los cálidos colores del atardecer, comparándolos con ella.

Viendo el cielo iluminado, desde su improvisado campamento, bajo el estrellado cielo, admirando la luna, su nombre lleva a su mente, al igual que una suave, tenue, muy tenue melodía, y ese cálido repiqueteo en su pecho.

 _Sakura._

* * *

 ** _"-Sí"_**

Las estaciones del año pasaban en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sakura gozaba, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ver los cerezo florecer. Ella estaba muy ocupada, la reconstrucción de la aldea había sido una ardua tarea, la guerra había dejado una gran consciencia. Pero era lo estragos los que prevalecían, sin importar el reparar edificios, había cosas que simplemente no podían regresar.

Pero las cosas malas no debían de ser el gran factor. Los cambios también traían el brillo y la esperanza. Y Sakura podía observar, ser testigo de cómo el amor, la empatía y solidaridad eran las bases para un nuevo comienzo. Uno mejor, uno brillante.

Y aunque ella sentía que su vida se iba con las estaciones. A veces, le era difícil no pensar en cuán injusta la vida parecía ser con ella. Recordaba todas las palabras y momentos vividos con él.

Su corazón martillaba de dolor, cuando era más joven, el saber que había fracasado para detenerlo, que había dejado que él cayera más hondo en la oscuridad, si hubiera sido más fuerte, Sakura podría haber evitado muchas cosas.

Pero sabía que era más que eso. Luego de todo lo sucedido, de todo el sufrimiento que ella, que Sasuke había vivido, una parte egoísta de ella pensaba que era justo fueran felices.

Observaba a sus amigos establecerse y empezar a formar un futuro, mientras Sakura era dejada atrás.

 _Más de una vida amando a una sola persona._

Más de una vida esperando a alguien qué tal vez no regresaría.

Momentos así, cuando su tristeza se apoderaba de su mente, recuerdo cálidos volvían a ella.

 _"Te veré pronto."_

Aun podía repetir su voz, sus palabras dichas en su última partida. Sentir el tacto de su dedos en su frente, y la gentileza que sus ojos mostraban.

 _"Y gracias."_

Sus palabras le daban una promesa. Le daban seguridad.

Ella esperaba por él, sentía en su interior que pronto lo vería.

No sabía cómo comenzarían o que sucedería, pero mientras Sasuke fuera feliz, Sakura también lo sería.

 _Después de todo, el corazón de una chica no cambia tan fácilmente._

* * *

 ** _"-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"_**

Largos trayectos, pesados caminos, extensas planicies. La expectativa pululaba en el aire.

Podía sentir su mirada en ella, y él la había atrapado mirando más de una vez.

A veces, cuando Sakura se sentía más valiente, se atrevía a alcanzar su mano. Sus meñiques se entrelazaba por unos instantes, y luego ella respingaba tal cual conejo. Sasuke trataba de no mostrar su diversión ante los actos inocentes y las reacciones que su compañera de viaje tenía.

Sasuke había descubierto cierto interés en tomarle el pelo y divertirse a su consta. En realidad era una costumbre que empezó a desarrollar desde que estaban en el mismo equipo. Verla intentar acercarse a él para luego avergonzarse o inquietarse. Ahora no era diferente.

Pero si lo era su relación. Sakura temía nombrarle a _esto_ que eran ellos. Sasuke era más simple. Él tenía en claro que eran, y que era lo que quería que sucediera más adelante. Después de todo, Sakura siempre había sido la única en la cual había considerado como su futuro. Claro que no le diría esto, ¿cuál sería la diversión si le dejara las cosas tan sencillas?

Sakura le acompañaba en su viaje, y Sasuke no habría querido algo diferente.

 _Entre serenas pláticas durante la comida, silenciosos trayectos o inocente roces, su relación florecía, sus sentimientos, esos que siempre estuvieron conectados, se intensificaban._

Sasuke no vociferaba sus ideas.

Sakura no lo presionaba

Ambos se entendían.

Se complementaba de una manera que jamás se creyó posible.

 _Eran compañeros, ambos cargaban el corazón del otro y representaba el futuro anhelado._

Les tomó tiempo desenvolver esa compleja relación emocional y afectiva al campo físico.

Principalmente debido a la inexperiencia de ambos. Sakura siempre había amado a Sasuke, su sueño de niña había sido casarse con él. Sasuke había fijado una meta de joven, restauran su clan.

Pero por ese entonces, ninguno sabía realmente de que hablaban.

No sabían de la tensión o el amor.

Y cuando por fin estaban juntos, compartiendo más que un simple viaje, con la expectativa y el deseo, ellos comenzaron despacio.

 _Besos breves y esporádicos se convirtieron en una constante. Un especie de recordatorio, ellos se pertenecían. Las manos se volvían más aventureras, tocando territorio no visto por los ojos o permitidos por la decencia. El calor que iniciaba en los labios recorría sus extremidades y se instalaba en sus vientres, y con cada beso, con cada acercamientos, ese fuego iba creciendo, más y más, hasta ser insoportable, y cuya única solución era el desahogo físico._

Era intimidad.

 _Compartían sus secretos, sus cuerpos se entregaban, mostrando el amor que al fin, después de tanto, podían corresponder._

Si títulos, sin pasados o errores.

Bajo las estrellas, como tantas veces, el húmedo pasto o la incómoda tierra, eran sólo Sasuke y Sakura. Dando y entregando a libertad lo que siempre les perteneció.

 _El amor libre de prejuicios. La pasión por el ser amado._

 _El significado de lo que eran sus sentimientos._

* * *

 ** _"-Porque te tenemos a ti."_**

 _La prueba de que su amor era puro. No era egoísta, era sacrificado y era irrompible._

Sin importar el tiempo o el lugar. Superando obstáculos y creciendo cada día más fuerte. Estos sentimientos que ambos entendían y entregaban, se presentaban en la única y perfecta manera: su hija.

La perfecta combinación de ambos, la prueba de sus sentimientos, el futuro, la familia que ambos anhelaban.

Y sin importar cuantas veces estos vínculos se tensarán, jamás se romperían.

.

.

.

* * *

Termine hoy a las 3:am…. 1: por irme a leer el Sakura hidden y el Gaiden para pensar en una idea... y pues los re-leí xC

Y apenas lo subo porque… soy floja xD Y OMG Sólo dos para terminar… wowwww…


	30. Día 30: Su Pequeña Niña

**Day 30: Their little girl**

 **Rated: k+**

 **Summary:** Largos paseos por la oscuridad, rezos y una simple pregunta a Dios. Las estrellas le sonríen, y las respuestas son regalos siempre soñados. Tenía una familia.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción pertenece a Priscilla Ahn

 **NA:** Para Angel-Utau, Solmarhiam, TheBlueJoker, Sally , Nichie R.C, Rosegol09 y todos los guest que comentaron y a quien haya leído esto, espero que les haya gustado este proyecto apresurado mio, muchas gracias por lo comentarios y apoyo a lo largo de este mes.

* * *

 **.Dream.**

 _I was a little boy  
Alone in my little world  
Who dreamed of a little home for me_

.

Su pequeña niña era perfecta. De las miles maneras que pudieron imaginar cómo sería ella, su aspecto físico, sus breves movimientos, nunca habrían concebido algo tan... perfecto.

Era una palabra que encajaba.

Y aunque Sasuke habría querido que su hija tuviera más parecido físico a su madre, Sasuke amaba sus ojos y cabello, ver a la pequeña Sarada con ojos de color idénticos al de él, y una mata de cabello negro, su vista se llenaba de ternura.

Incongruente, Sasuke quien ayudó a sellar a una diosa, se enternecía ante la vista de un bebé. Pero no era algo de que avergonzarse, después de todo el bebé era de él. Y es que era imposible no derretirse ante la imagen de los suaves rasgos de Sarada, rasgos de Sakura, podía notar, junto con los propios.

Su pequeña nariz, sus mejillas sonrojadas y redondas, cabello rebelde y la tranquilidad y calidez que sólo un ser vivo puede demostrar.

Había creído que nunca podría ser más feliz o agradecido con Sakura, pero cuando ella le dio la noticia, cuando pudo sentir y ver el crecimiento del bebé, y cuando por fin lo tuvo en sus brazos, lágrimas de felicidad, de agradecimientos caían de su cara. No le importaba mostrarse así de vulnerable, pues las emociones eran puras y verdaderas.

"Gracias." Susurró, apenas audible, misma Sakura no pudo contener el llanto y lo atrajo hacia ella, en un abrazo, su bebé entre ellos, con todo el cuidado y devoción que podía sentir.

* * *

Su estancia en el escondite que Karin supervisaba fue un proceso de adaptación con el bebé. Sakura necesitaba recuperarse, y aunque ella alegaba estar perfectamente bien, el dar a luz no era algo sencillo. Durante esos días, Sasuke estuvo al pendiente de ella y de Sarada. Le era un poco difícil sujetar al bebé sin el temor de una tontería. Momentos como ese se maldecía por haber perdido su brazo, pero luego contemplaba a Sarada, y decidía que todo había valido la pena para este momento.

"Sus pestañas son muy largas." Había comentado Sakura, ambos recostados, observando el vaivén del pequeño pecho de ella, dormir y comer era todo lo que hacía hasta el momento.

"Sus dedos son tan pequeños." Su pequeño puñito entrecerrado alrededor del dedo índice de Sasuke.

Estos momentos de paz era demasiado reconfortantes.

"Gracias." Repetía contra la mejilla de Sakura, ojos cerrados y respiración pausada. Nunca terminaría de agradecerle por todo lo que le daba.

 _[Long walks in the dark  
Through woods grown behind the park  
I asked God who I'm supposed to be]_

* * *

Su viaje de regreso a Konoha fue lento y cuidadoso. Aunque sabía que ambos podían defenderse bien, Sakura entendía que Sasuke tomará cuanta precaución como le fuera posible. Reía ella, al decirle cuan sobre protector era, su diversión aumentaba cuando él sólo emitía un gruñido y continuaba sosteniendo a Sarada con cuidado, nunca negándolo.

Les tomó cerca de tres meses llegar, hacían paradas continuas y constantes descansos, no había prisa alguna. Disfrutaban del paisaje con su nueva compañía.

"Apuesto a que Kakashi-sensei llora."

"Hn."

"Seguro Naruto también."

"Eso no lo dudo."

"Tú también lloraste." Dijo con una risita.

"Tch." Y el claro sonrojo en él provocó más risas en ella.

¿Cómo reaccionarían sus seres cercanos? Lo cierto era que ni Sasuke o Sakura habían comunicado la llegada de Sarada. Principalmente porque sabían, que si Naruto se enterara, lo encontraría y los arrastraría de regreso a la aldea, pero Sasuke y Sakura no quería regresar aún, no había urgencia, y aún no querían dar la intimidad que este viaje les brindaba.

Sakura sabía también que, a pesar de que Sasuke era alguien diferente, aún le incomodaba estar en la aldea que tanto daño le hizo, así como la amenaza que él tuvo hacía la misma. Por mucho que Sasuke cambiara, había cosas que no se podían borrar, y ella podía ver cuán libre era él en este viaje, y disfrutaba de eso, no quería obligarlo a permanecer ahí contra su voluntad.

"No me obligas a nada," había dicho ante su acalorada confesión, Sakura lloraba al saber que Sasuke en realidad no podría considerar su hogar como propio. "Qué tontería, Konoha no es mi hogar, eres tú." tal sinceridad y afecto, sólo logró que sus lágrimas aumentarán y su agarre en él más fuerte.

Y ahora con Sarada, este futuro brillante, y sin importar el lugar, el hogar de Sasuke eran ellas dos.

* * *

Al llegar lo primero en hacer fue anunciar su regreso ante el Hokage, quién, como bien predijo Sakura, comenzó a lagrimear al ver el pequeño bebé en brazos de Sakura.

"Está es Sarada." Había comenzado Sakura, ante la mirada incrédula que denotaba su rostro.

Kakashi había enmudecido. Fue una sorpresa que sus dos antiguos estudiantes se presentarán anunciado su regreso, pero, ¿llegar con un bebé? Aún parecía un sueño.

Fue la visión de ver a Sakura tan enfrascada en su bebé, y Sasuke detrás de ella, observándola también. Con una mirada suave que el propio Kakashi no evitó ese pequeño suspiro.

Los chicos crecían rápido. Brevemente, la imagen de ambos Genin, ella correteando por él, y Sasuke tratando lo mejor que podía en ignorarla. No era secreto que Kakashi les había shippeado, y si, su corazón se derretía ante la escena.

"Es muy bonita." Dijo acercándose por fin, mirando de cerca, observando los rasgos de ambos combinados de la mejor manera. Y cuando puso una mano en el hombro de Sakura, con la clara intención de acércala más a él, aún con una mano sobre la mejilla de la pequeña bebé, la mirada de Sasuke fue tan pesada y el mensaje claro: _no te acerques más._ Kakashi tuvo que disimular la risa tosiendo.

Sasuke no cambiaba.

"Aunque debo de decir que no esperaba esto, felicidades." De todo corazón.

Podía ver cómo Sakura sonreía de felicidad, compartiendo una mirada con el hombre tras ella, y Kakashi pudo notar por un instante como el mismo Sasuke bajaba sus defensas. No había duda alguna que ambos compartían sentimientos muy fuertes hacía el otro, y con toda claridad, estos se habían convertido en una prueba tangible.

Fueron los movimientos del bebé en brazos de Sakura quién logró interrumpir esa larga e intensa mirada (nada nueva) que ambos padres compartían.

"Está algo inquieta." Tratando de mecerla.

"El viaje ha sido largo. Debemos retirarnos."

"Tienes razón."

Eran toda una familia. Era tierno, una imagen perfecta.

"Supongo que los veré luego. Oh, cierto, felicidades por la boda." Y su la ligera incomodidad mostrada por ambos fue lo que hizo que Kakashi se diera cuenta que, "oh, vaya, vaya. No creía que fueras de esos, Sasuke."

Se reía a su costa, sí. Temía por su vida, claro que no.

"Espero que al menos le hayan contado a tu familia del nuevo integrante." Una brisa fría pasó por el lugar, otro acierto. "Oh, vaya... ¿debería dar mis condolencias ahora o después?"

* * *

No habían informado a nadie de la espera de Sarada, y sabían que iba a ser un poco problemático cuando aparecieran con un bebé en brazos, pero Sakura aseguraba sus padres olvidarían el pequeño incidente de no informar, cuando vieran a tan hermosa bebé. Además, ellos no tenían que saber que no estaba _exactamente_ casados ahora.

Pero eso no les quitaba los nervios.

"Tal vez deberíamos posponer esto para otro día."

"No podemos evitar a tus padres para siempre."

"Podríamos regresar al bosque."

"Sakura."

"Bien, bien, pero te lo advertí."

Sus suegros no eran algo nuevo para él, se había acostumbrado a las miradas recelosas y de desconfianza que le dieron al principio. La única razón por la que no lo echaban de la casa era Sakura. _Se ablandarán, lo verás,_ ella le había dicho.

Sasuke esperaba algún tipo de golpe como recibimiento por haber regresado con un hijo del cual no sabían, más si este había sido concebido antes del matrimonio...

"No tienen por qué enterarse de eso."

"Claro, como si tú madre no hiciera tantas preguntas."

Al final del día, luego de los mimos, mil preguntas, incómodos abrazos, ambos fueron invitados a dormir ahí (no había de otra, luego de dos años de ausencia, no tenían exactamente una casa donde vivir). Había sido un día tan agotador para Sasuke, que incluso durante su largo viaje no se había sentido así.

Luego de retirarse a la vieja habitación de Sakura, Sasuke soltó un largo y pesado suspiro, ni siquiera sabía que lo contenía.

"No fue tan malo."

"Hn."

"¿Quieres usar el baño primero?"

"Ve tú, yo la cuidaré." Dijo retirando al bebé de los brazos de Sakura, y mientras esta buscaba lo necesario para su aseo, Sasuke fue directo a la cama (sorpresivamente lo suficientemente grande para ambos, cosa que seguro fue hecha por sus suegros, y lo agradecía), dejando con todo el cuidado y delicadeza a Sarada.

Se recostó a su lado, sólo mirándola. Ella apenas tenía 4 meses, pero era bastante lista para su edad. Reconocía a Sasuke y Sakura, y constantemente observaba las cosas a su alrededor. También, era muy tranquila, y como comprobó ahora en su regreso, bastante social, pues en ningún momento hizo berrinche al ser cargada, pues a pesar de ser familia, ella no conocía a sus abuelos, ya ahora incluso regalaba sonrisas.

Ahora sólo tenía su pequeño puñito en la boca, movía sus piernas y observaba a Sasuke. Ojos idénticos se conectaban, y esas sensación de calidez y ternura volvía hacía él.

¿Cómo alguien como él, había logrado crear algo tan bello?

"Es increíble, ¿cierto?" Sakura había salido del baño, y se recarga en la espalada de Sasuke, también observando al bebé. "Que una parte de ti y de mí se combinará perfectamente." Con su única mano la guío hasta recostarse al otro lado, su cabello aún mojado y mejillas sonrojadas por el baño, pequeña Sarada en medio de ellos, más inquieta al ver a su madre.

Levantándose un poco, Sasuke depósito un breve beso en la frente de Sakura, el acto sincero de agradecimiento y devoción, su vida jamás sería suficiente para recompensarla por todo lo que le había dado, y por todo lo que aún daría.

"Gracias."

 _[The stars smiled down on me  
God answered in silent reverie  
I said a prayer and fell asleep]_

.

.

.

"Apuesto a que Naruto se desmaya."

"Preferiría no averiguarlo."

"¡Oh, vamos! Es tu mejor amigo."

"Hará llorar a Sarada."

"Eso es bastante grosero, cariño."

"Hn."

.

 _[Now I'm old and feeling gray  
I don't know what's left to say  
About this life I'm willing to leave  
I lived it full and I lived it well  
There's many tales I've lived to tell]_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Muchas gracias por el apoyo!


	31. Día 31: Amor

**Day 31: (Love) Free Prompt**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Summary:** Más profundo que el océano, la dulce devoción era todo lo que ella necesitaba. Acercarla hacia él, cada vez más. No había manera concreta de describir lo que su amor le hacía sentir. Su amor era todo lo que necesitaban.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción pertenece a Little Mix

 **NA:** Con este cerramos el Sasusaku Month 2017, gracias por acompañarme en este loco mes, disculpen mis errores de dedo y mala edición, así como mis frustraciones y dramas, espero de todo corazón que le haya gustado, a cada uno de ustedes que dejó un comentario, lo agradezco infinitamente. Disfruten mi último fic.

* * *

 **.Your Love.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sentía el candor de su corazón palpitante, una simple mirada, una sonrisa y cayó.

Tan hondo, tan rápido, tan profundo.

Luego de la primera vez que lo vio, Sakura supo que era amor.

Era el destino, el hilo rojo atado a su meñique, lo sabía, y no importaba lo que su amiga dijera, o la burla con la que la miraba, Sakura sólo pensaba en los ojos negros de Sasuke.

* * *

"¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?" Había tomado toda su valentía, manos en el pecho, ojos brillantes y gran sentimiento dentro de ella.

Poco importaba que los demás observarán, increíble valor de ella, ser tan directa y declarase a él, frente a toda la cafetería donde lo conoció.

Y aunque no tuvo una respuesta inmediata, sus sentimientos no decayeron.

* * *

Era extraño, como una cara linda no era lo único que le atraía de ella. Su perseverancia, su inteligencia y esa aura brillante y positiva con la que andaba por los pasillos de la universidad.

Ella había saltado y lo había abrazado luego de que Sasuke aceptó la más reciente de su propuesta.

Y sólo le bastó una hora a Sakura para conquistarlo.

Era la manera en que sus mejillas se sonrojaban cuando sonreía, pensaba Sasuke. La delicadeza con la que sus dedos colocaban ese mechón de cabello rebelde tras su oreja, era el brillo en sus ojos cada que hablaba.

Era todo lo que le hacía sentir en cuestión de minutos.

Y cuando él la atrajo hacia sus brazos, cuando las estrellas brillaban sólo para iluminarlos, con el dulce aire de la noche, que el primer contacto de sus labios le hizo sentir mariposas. Suaves movimientos, sabor a latte y café oscuro, sus labios en una danza lenta.

Todo lo que a Sakura le hacía sentir.

* * *

Avanzaban rápido, según las personas a su alrededor. Una sólo cita, hacían oficial su relación. Un mes saliendo y decidieron vivir juntos.

Arruinaban su vida, su apresuraban, se arrepentirían, eso decían los demás.

No importaba, pues estaba esa seguridad, cuando ambos se miraban a los ojos, que sentían esto era lo correcto, sabían no era una cosa sencilla, pero era lo indicado.

"Nunca llegue a pensar en el día que una chica te tuviera en la palma de su mano llegaría." Su amigo había dicho, incredulidad, algo de burla y emoción en él.

"Yo sé lo propuse."

"A eso me refiero."

"¿No eras quien me decía que buscará pareja?"

"Pero no que te fueras a vivir con la primera chica que te gustara."

"Sakura no es cualquier chica."

"Lo sé." Había un cambio ahora, como si pudiera ver través él, Naruto estaba contento por Sasuke.

* * *

Lujoso como recostarse entre sabanas de algodón egipcio. Tenue luz entraba por las claras cortinas.

El despertar a su lado era de ensueño. Poder admirar su rostro dormir, pensar en la gran suerte de amarlo.

Sakura no tenía nada, sólo a él. Sus estudios estaban a mitad, gracias a ellos su beca y tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo.

Se sentía en la cima, a pesar de que su cuenta bancaria no fuera grande, poco era lo que tenía, pero tenía a Sasuke.

Se sentía tan afortunada.

* * *

"Es tan profundo como el océano." Suspiró contra su piel, la atención que Sasuke le daba a su cuerpo, a pesar de que hace apenas un rato se habían entregado por primera vez, esto que sentían no se iba.

La dulce devoción, todo lo que necesitaban.

"¿Qué cosa?" Sus labios de regreso a su cuello, su cálido aliento levantando el bello de su piel, la suave fricción de sus cuerpos.

"Tú amor... tú amor me hace sentir..." sus palabras se perdían entre suspiros y placeres dados por él.

Suave contoneo.

Rápidos movimientos.

Amor.

* * *

Sábados de pereza, compartiendo el desayuno y ayudándose con los deberes. Tardes de películas y cenas, noches de aprender cada parte de sus cuerpos y perderse en ellos.

Domingos despiertos hasta tarde, manos entrelazadas, sentados en el pequeño balcón de su departamento. Una bebida dulce para ella, un té para él. Atardeceres para ellos. Rosas amorosos, naranjas brillantes y suaves lilas. La vista era hermosa, sus sentimientos hablando a través de sus ojos.

Lunes de levantarse temprano. Turnos dobles, fatiga y cansancio, escuela y trabajo, amigos y familia, todos se volvía reconfortante cuando ambos se veían.

Cenas tranquilas, baños relajantes con olor a lavanda y cálido vapor.

"Acércate más." Su mano en su hombro delgado, el agua y la espuma cubría sus curvas. La necesitaba más cerca. "Más a mí, quiero sentir tu cuerpo sobre el mío."

Su cabello negro, siempre rebelde, ahora mojado, pegándose a su rostro, ella lo peinaba hacía atrás, admirando su brillo.

"No hay dolor del corazón que no puedas reparar." Ojos sinceros y besos insistentes. Sus manos acariciaban su delgada espalda, provocándole temblores, trataba de acallar sus suspiros mordiendo su labio.

"Tú amor..." acalló cuando sus labios fueron hacía los de ella, como la primera vez.

* * *

"Un baile sobre la luna, travieso y mágico." ella dijo al referirse a sus besos.

A Sasuke le pareció gracioso, como ella, lista y sensata podría usar esas palabras. Era como una niña inocente. Ojos grandes y curiosos, cuerpo delgado y suave, largo cabello rosa y labios incitantes. ¿Qué sería de él, pensaba Sasuke, de no haber aceptado esa cita?

La punzada en su corazón fue respuesta suficiente.

Porque al verla bailar en la pequeña sala, descalza, chaqueta olvidada y vestido subiendo por sus muslos, su corazón se hinchaba con la emoción que sólo ella podía crear en él.

Tan profunda como el océano, está dulce devoción que sentía por la bella chica con la que compartía sus días.

"Tú eres todo lo que necesito, Sakura."

Su sonrisa fue bella y dulce, sus ojos siempre conectados a los de él.

Ella también lo sentía.

Y mientras Sasuke se hincaba en una rodilla, la música aún sonando de fondo y su baile olvidado, Sakura no le dio tiempo de pronunciar lo que sus ojos ya le habían dicho. Se abalanzó a él, como la primera vez, y Sasuke sentía esas cálidas lágrimas contra su cuello. Sus brazos, instintivamente, y como muchas veces, se fueron a sus hombros, atrayéndola más cerca, tanto como para funcionarse con ella, para sentir el candor de sus corazones latir al unísono.

"Te-"

"¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Mil veces sí!" Sus sollozos mezclados con alegría y encanto.

Tomando su rostro entre sus manos, viendo sus mejillas rojas manchadas de llanto, cabello revuelto y una sonrisa jamás vista por él, a Sasuke se le dificultó pasar saliva, y su corazón martillaba tanto que podía sentirlo en su cabeza.

Con cuidado y manos temblorosas, colocó un sencillo anillo de plata. Nada de diamantes o extravagante diseño.

Era perfecto.

Y mientras compartían besos como la primera vez, sus nombres abandonaban sus labios, mezclaban suspiros de amor y placer, sus cuerpos se expresaban y sus corazones les hacían sentir...

Tú amor es... _alegría_

Tú amor es... _calidez_

 _Tú amor es..._

Todo lo que necesitaban.

.

.

.

* * *

Quiero escuchar eso awwwww… Un songfic como me gusta; AU breve, fluffy, y sin mucha trama o final concreto.

Me gustaría que me comentaran que día del mes Sasusaku les gustó más.

Yo elegiría el día los de RTN, el día 07, 09, el 11, el 12 y 14, 18, 20, 25, 23, 29 y este… hahahaa todos me han gustado, pero mis favoritos son esos (la mitad) Comenten, el más votado se hará long fic( no es cierto)

He de re-leer lo que escribí y lo editaré, así que me disculpan si les di cáncer en los ojos, o les llegó a aburrir alguna de las historias. Terminé 3 días después, pero es un gran logro para mi, saben? considerando que el mero día 01 me decidí a si hacer esto, y tomando en cuenta que todos los prompts lo hice como one-shot, wow.. un aplauso para mi, ahora si me siento como un ficker de verdad, me merezco un premio por mi arduo trabajo, a que me aman, lo apuesto, y si no.. pues malos sapitos xD

No vemos con Paris y Love Me Like You, besitos y abrazos!


End file.
